Louder Than Her Demons
by WildflowerWeasley
Summary: Hermione is struggling with life after the war. After returning from an extended trip away, she admits to Harry that everything is not alright and that she needs help. Harry is desperate for the girl he loves to be herself again and will do whatever it takes to get her back.
1. Happy Birthday Harry

A/N: Hello! Welcome and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope that I am able to do the characters justice and deliver a story that you enjoy it.

I'd like to thank everyone who encouraged me to go through with this. You are all awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Happy Birthday Harry**

Harry sat on the front step of Grimmauld Place, a cigarette held loosely in his fingers. The sun was going down quickly and he watched the families in the park across the street begin making their way home.

As he watched the children running and playing, he couldn't help but wonder if one day that would be him. He had always wanted a family of his own. Sure he had Sirius, but he wanted to find a woman he could fall in love with. He wanted days filled with chasing a bunch of kids around and teaching them to fly. Things he hadn't had during his own childhood.

Everyone had expected him to marry Ginny, even he had thought that was what his future held. As it turned out, he had known not long after the war that it wasn't meant to be. His heart belonged to another and he had decided to end his relationship with Ginny the year before. It had been a hard decision. He loved her, but it was clear that they were better as friends. Ginny hadn't wanted to admit it but she knew it was true as well. She wasn't able to be what he needed her to be, and he couldn't give her the love she deserved.

They had split amicably and she was now happily dating a bloke she met in Romania while visiting Charlie.

Harry had dated a few women since then but hadn't found the right one yet. Well...he hadn't found one who compared to _her_.

He knew he wasn't trying very hard to move on. There had been times, before, when he had wanted to tell her, but it never felt like the right time. Then it was too late.

He finished his cigarette and dropped it into an old coffee can before getting up and walking back into the house.

* * *

There were people all about, smiling and laughing. He nodded as he passed Neville and Hannah in the hall and made his way to the kitchen.

It was supposed to be a happy day. After all, he hadn't had birthday parties when he was young. Hell, the Dursleys didn't give him food half the time, much less a party or cake. He supposed he ought to try to act happy for Mrs. Weasley's sake. She was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had, and he didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate what she had done for him.

He made himself a plate of food before walking into the sitting room. Sirius was there, he and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess. By the looks of it, Sirius was giving Ron a run for his money. Harry laughed as Ron let out a string of curses at Sirius and sat down on the couch.

Looking around the room he was reminded, not for the first time that night, of the absence of a certain bushy haired witch. He looked down at his plate and tried to distract himself from that thought. He had hoped she might show up tonight, even though she had been gone for the last two years.

When the war was finally over, the Battle of Hogwarts finished, Hermione had been different. She was withdrawn, got anxious any time she left Grimmauld Place and she woke every night, screaming from nightmares. Harry tried everything he could think of to help her, but he had been struggling himself. He'd woken up one morning to find her room empty.

He had received an owl a week after her disappearance to let him know she was safe, but she wouldn't tell him where she had gone. Of course, she knew if she had, he would have gone after her. He had been sending her letters once a week since then, keeping her up to date on life at home. They were never returned so he hoped she was getting them, but they went unanswered and he missed her.

He looked toward the door and saw Remus walk into the room with Teddy, who ran directly to his Godfather. He set his plate on the table and pulled his godson on to his lap.

Harry smiled at the little boy as he changed his hair from turquoise to jet black. "Harry, is it time for presents?" the boy asked hopefully.

Harry pretended to think about it for a while and Teddy was silently pleading. Harry burst into laughter at the puppy dog eyes his Godson was giving him. "Sure Teddy, but I think I'm going to need some help. Do you know any little boys who have strong muscles?"

Teddy sat up straight, his hand waving in the air. "Me! Me! I do! Look!" he brought his arms up to show them how strong he was. Remus shook his head at his son's antics and went to gather everyone up.

* * *

After Teddy had helped him open each gift, Harry had thanked everyone and headed to the dining room. It was time for cake, a fact that Teddy had been very excited about and had loudly announced to all in attendance.

He stood behind a large cake lit with twenty-one candles. The people he considered family all gathered around and sang Happy Birthday loudly, and a bit off-key. When they finished the song Harry smiled, closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

When he opened his eyes again, everyone was silent with looks of shock on their faces. They were staring at him and he was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a sheepish thank you, clearly confused as to why everyone was staring at him. It was a moment before he realized that their eyes weren't focused on him at all but on something behind him.

He slowly turned his head to see what was going on, only to be met with the brown-eyed girl he had just wished for.

"Happy birthday Harry," she whispered.

His eyes widened. He didn't know what to say and he watched as her eyes went to the floor. She clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her and looked very nervous.

Harry approached her slowly, he was almost afraid that she would run away again. When he was close enough, he reached out and took her hand in his. The action of him pulling her closer to himself drew her eyes up to his and he saw the relief in them.

He quickly engulfed her in his arms, buried his face in her neck and let out a choked sob as she wrapped her arms around him in return. She was really there, he couldn't believe it. Her fingers were clinging to him, gripping his hair and neck. She was crying into his shoulder and he could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. He held her tighter trying to convey every ounce of love and forgiveness in the action.

He had so many questions, where had she been? Was she better? Was she going to leave again? It was the last question that he was afraid to ask. He lifted his face from her neck and kissed the top of her head. "'Mione?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. The question he hadn't spoken, hanging in the air. "I'm here...I'm not going anywhere," she answered.

When they separated from their emotional embrace, Harry remembered that they had an audience. It seemed that no one knew what to do or say, after all, it wasn't just him that she had left. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her further into the room.

Hermione's presence was met with a mixture of emotions from the occupants of the room but it was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence first. She pulled the petite witch into a fierce hug, telling her how glad they all were to see her again. Much of the room felt the same as the Weasley matriarch, but Harry could see the redness creeping into Ron's face.

Harry walked over and placed a hand on the other man's back, pushing him out of the room. He needed another cigarette and Ron needed to cool off.

* * *

When they got to the front step Ron kicked at the railing before sitting down with his head in his hands. Harry knew that Ron had not coped well with Hermione's leaving. Neither of them had, but where Harry was sad and worried, Ron had been angry.

Sitting down next to his best friend, he offered him a smoke and then pulled out his own. He lit it with the tip of his wand and inhaled deeply. Ron spoke first, "Why did she come back? I mean, it's not that I'm mad that she's back, I'm not. I'm just still so bloody angry that she took off in the first place. No contact for two years and she just walks back in like she never left."

"I'm not sure what made her come back mate, I honestly don't care, I'm just happy she's here. I don't need a reason right now, she'll tell us when she's ready."

Ron shook his head. "Yeah well, some notice would have been nice, is all I'm saying."

"Listen, before she left she wasn't herself. She never left the house, you remember! She was like a ghost Ron, she was a shell of her former self. She used to light up a room when she walked into it. She laughed and joked, hell before she left, I would have given anything to hear her boss me around! Anything to indicate that my Hermione was still in there."

He took a minute to pull more sweet nicotine into his lungs and closed his eyes on his exhale. "We were both a mess and I tried to take care of her, but I was just as fucked up as she was. I know you're still angry about your failed relationship but it's not fair to her. Yes, you were dealing with the death of Fred and had your own problems for a time, but Ron you weren't here when she needed you."

Harry held up his hands as Ron turned his head sharply "No, mate, its true. You weren't here for her when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night or when she was so depressed she wouldn't eat. You weren't the one holding her after a panic attack, helping her slow down so she could breathe." He rubbed between his eyes, "You had the opportunity to show her that you cared and you chose to go out and live in your new found fame instead."

They had been over this already and hashed out their issues to get their friendship back on track, but Harry was still livid with how he had neglected Hermione. She had deserved better, and the fact that the man who claimed to love her had left her to face her demons without him, really made Harry question whether Ron had ever truly loved her or had just been in love with the idea of her.

Ron was quietly staring down at his feet. His cigarette almost gone, he flicked it into the coffee can, nodded his head once to Harry and made his way back inside.

* * *

When all of his guests had gone for the night, Harry found Sirius and Hermione in the library. They were talking quietly so he walked in and sat down with a Quidditch magazine.

"Son, did you enjoy your birthday party?" Sirius asked.

Harry grimaced, "Pads, you know I'm not fond of all the attention, but yes. It got better there at the end." He truly smiled at that and saw Hermione look down at her hands. Sirius had a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time pup." he slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "Kitten, it was so lovely to see you. Don't let him stay up too late." he winked at her. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Harry watched Sirius leave the library and then looked toward Hermione. He could see that she was worried about the conversation they were about to have but it needed to happen. He had to know what she had been doing all of this time, why she had left him.

"Look, Harry, I know you have questions and I promise I'll answer them. I just need you to know that I'm sorry." She was looking at him then, her face etched with guilt.

Harry let himself really look at her before answering. Her hair was longer than he remembered, the curls still wild but no longer bushy. Her face was free of makeup, allowing him to see the freckles across her nose. She looked healthy, he thought. Beautiful. He'd always thought she was beautiful.

"Why did you leave, Hermione?"

She looked heartbroken by the question and tears sprang to her eyes. "I needed to get away, I didn't want to drag you down anymore. You put your life on hold for me Harry. I couldn't let you do it anymore."

Harry frowned, "You have put your life on hold for me, more times than I can count 'Mione. You sacrificed so much to help me, to take care of me. I wanted to take care of you." he said in a low voice.

Nodding her head she said, "I know. I didn't mean to hurt you, but at the time I felt like I was doing the right thing."

Harry decided to let that go for now. "Where did you go?"

"Australia," she said as she looked down at her hands again. "I wanted to find my parents. I had hoped that if I could reverse the memory charm we could come back to England. That I could be with them again and maybe that would help."

Harry walked over and kneeled in front of her chair. He placed his hands on hers, "Did you?"

They had talked about going to find her parents and had even started planning the trip. He had insisted on going with her so she wouldn't be alone if she found out that the charm was irreversible.

He heard her sniffle, "Yeah, I found them. They were so happy Harry." Tears began falling down her cheeks. "I made an appointment at their practice in order to talk to them. I didn't think they would just talk to some random girl on the street, you know? So during my appointment, I made small talk, I asked my Mum questions about herself and Dad. I needed to know how they were." She wiped her eyes before continuing, "They told me that they were from England, but they had made the best decision of their lives moving to Australia." she got quiet for a moment and looked like she was in physical pain. "Umm." she paused again, holding back tears. "She said that they had two children, both adopted, ages five and seven. Mum looked so proud when she showed me their pictures, a boy, and a girl."

"Hermione I'm so sorry, love," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

When she pulled away she shook her head "I watched them all playing on the beach the last day I saw them, I knew that I couldn't take that away, Harry. They deserved to be happy."

His eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "Wait, Hermione. You just left them there?" he said, and she nodded her head. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Yeah, he had lost his parents, but he never knew them. To have your parents for seventeen years and then lose them seemed unbearable to him. Especially knowing that they were alive and well but had no idea who she was.

He sat back on his heels as another thought occurred to him. If she had gone to Australia right after she had left here and decided to leave her parents alone, he didn't think she would have stuck around long after that.

"So where the hell have you been since then!" He hadn't meant for it to come out harsh but the words were already out of his mouth.

She sat up straight and looked down at him with angry eyes. "Don't you take that tone with me, Harry James Potter! What I did is my business and I don't have to share it with you!" She stood up and started for the door.

He jumped up to stop her, taking hold of her wrist. "'Mione, wait! You've been gone for two years! I've been so worried about you and I'm trying to understand. Please, don't shut me out." He moved his hand from her wrist to take her hand in his and squeeze it. "Please, Hermione."

Without turning back to him she whispered "I'm not alright Harry. I can't do this on my own anymore." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, caging her in, holding her together.

"You were never alone love. I was here all this time, thinking about you and wishing you would come home. You're going to be ok...I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

Harry walked into his bedroom after showing Hermione to her old room. She never did tell him where she had been after leaving her parents. He didn't want to pry but he was curious and a little bit angry that she hadn't come back home. He knew how stubborn she was though, and if she felt that she needed to do things on her own, no amount of pleading from him would have gotten her to change her mind.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with a book. Everything would be alright, she had come back home and was willing to admit that she needed help. He would be there for her however she needed him to be.

A couple of hours later as he began to get comfortable and drift off to sleep, the silence was pierced by terrified screams.

"Please! I didn't take anything! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

When he burst into the room he could see her thrashing around in the sheets on her bed. He made his way over to sit on the side and helped untangle her legs from the sheets. Once she was free, she calmed a little and he ran a hand over her forehead to get her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"Shhhhh, 'Mione wake up. Come on love, you're safe now. Wake up, love." She slowly calmed down and opened her eyes, only to immediately burst into tears.

"She never leaves...how do I make her leave?" Harry continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Want me to stay? I don't mind." She nodded and moved over so he could climb into bed with her.

He laid on his back and pulled her over to lay her head on his chest. She threw her arm over his chest and he felt her breathing slow down as she succumbed to sleep once more.

"Don't worry 'Mione, you're safe now. I've got you."


	2. Fall Before You Fly

**A/N:** Hello! I wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has left me a review, followed or added my story to your favorites! You are all amazing and I have smiled like a complete idiot with every notification. Also, thank you to The Muse of Apollo for being an awesome, and patient beta, your encouragement keeps me going.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Fall Before You Fly**

Harry woke with a start. He rolled over only to find the bed empty and jumped up, panic setting in.

He ran from the room and down the stairs to the kitchen trying not to worry that Hermione may have taken off again.

"Sirius! Have you seen…" he stopped yelling as he burst into the room to see the object of his panicked thought sitting at the table, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I just…you weren't there." he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head at his hasty reaction to her absence.

"It's alright Harry, I understand. I didn't mean to worry you, you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to wake you."

Harry nodded and noticed her looking pointedly at her teacup, her cheeks a bit pink. He was confused for a moment before he realized that he was in fact, in nothing but boxer shorts.

"Oh, shit. Yeah...umm I'll just go and...yeah." He pointed a thumb behind him before turning to leave. He was a little embarrassed but more than anything he was intrigued by the blush staining her cheeks and he smiled on his way back to his room.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Harry made his way back to the kitchen. He smelled bacon cooking and his stomach began to growl.

Entering the room for the second time that morning at a much more leisurely pace, he sat down at the table across from Sirius.

"Kitten has decided to make us breakfast. She wouldn't even let me help!" Sirius had his arms crossed, a petulant look on his face.

Harry laughed at his Godfather and shook his head. Sirius was a terrible cook no matter how many times he had tried to learn, and Harry didn't blame Hermione one bit for her decision.

"Padfoot, you know your cooking skills leave a lot to be desired," he said with a raised brow.

Sirius held a hand to his heart. "Pup, I'm wounded! All of this time I thought you took over the cooking because you enjoyed it."

Hermione was over by the stove and Harry could see her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Insulted in my own home! I can't believe it," Sirius said with feigned indignation.

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore at their banter. She walked over to the table and wrapped her arms around Sirius.

"Oh hush you. I'm making breakfast as a thank you, so stop pouting and get out the plates."

They all sat down and began to eat when an owl flew in through the open kitchen window. It dropped The Daily Prophet and a letter on to the table and Harry fed it a piece of bacon before sending it on its way.

"Hermione this is addressed to you love." Sirius handed the letter to her and she quickly put it in her lap without reading it.

Harry watched for a moment, a little suspicious as to why she hadn't opened the letter straight away. He would ask her later, right now he had other questions.

"So 'Mione, what have you been up to?" He tried to ask casually.

Hermione put her fork down and wiped her mouth, taking a moment before answering. "Well, as I told you last night, I was in Australia. I found my parents and after a couple of months of going back and forth about it, I decided not to restore their memories. I didn't want to rip the happy life that they had away from them."

She paused to give Sirius a moment to speak if he wished. When he remained silent she went on. "I decided to stay in Australia, I had hoped that I could start over and find healing in the process. So I got a little flat in Port Fairy and found a job at a bookshop in town."

She took a sip of her tea. Looking at Harry, she could tell he wanted to say something. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Did you get my letters?" He looked like he may not want to hear the answer to that question.

She had, in fact, received them and she didn't have an excuse for why she hadn't written back.

"Yes, I got them and I'm sorry I didn't write you back. I guess I was afraid of what you would say...If you knew how badly I was failing. You probably would have come and found me quick as you could and made me come home."

Sirius jumped in then, "Failing at what, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Life." she sighed and continued. "I went to work, to the grocery store, sometimes the beach and back home. I would lock and ward the flat and then check it over and over again before I finally felt safe enough to go to bed. I slept with the lights on and, as you noticed last night, still woke with nightmares regularly. I tried to tell myself that it would get better, that no one was going to find me in muggle Australia. That I was fine on my own and I didn't need to burden anyone else with my problems. You all had your own things to deal with without having to constantly look after me. The problem was that I wasn't getting better on my own. I'm not alright."

"Why did you come back?" Harry asked.

Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her plate. "Honestly? I was tired. I am tired...of waking up every morning feeling worn down, of always being afraid that I will be attacked at any moment. There were days when I felt like the world would be better off without me. Your letters told me that I wasn't unwanted as I often felt and they kept me going on the hard days. But I have all of these voices inside of me, telling me I'm not good enough and I just want them to stop...but I can't make them."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I understand how it feels to hit rock bottom. I'm not happy about your choices, I'm actually quite frustrated that you just left with no word. But I get it, and we're going to help you get through this."

Hermione smiled, though it looked forced. "Enough of the heavy. Harry, don't you have work today?"

"Nah, I took the week off. Sirius and I had planned to take a trip to Diagon today, do you want to go?"

Hermione looked down and her hand clutched the letter in her lap. "I don't know…"

Harry was getting worried. He thought it would be good for her to get out of the house for a bit and that if she were with them, she might feel safe.

"Hermione you don't have to come with us. Just let me know if you need me to pick anything up for you. Make a list, we'll get everything and be back in time for lunch."

She nodded her head before getting up to clear her plate and walk out of the kitchen, he assumed, to go up to her room.

"She needs a healer, Pup." Sirius looked troubled. "Being alone for so long with her fears and her anxiety hasn't made it any better. Speaking from experience, I can tell you it has more than likely made it worse. Take her to a mind healer and have her checked out."

Harry sighed, "I know, I'm so frustrated with her but I also understand. I was there, going through the same thing. I know what those thoughts and feelings are doing to her. I also know that without Healer Smith I would probably still be struggling like she is."

While Sirius washed up after breakfast, Harry penned a letter to the healer and sent it off with his owl, Artemis.

Hermione came back down soon after, a small list of items in her hand, "I have most of my belongings in my beaded bag but I forgot to get these." she handed him the list.

"Got it, we'll be back soon." Harry started for the door but stopped and turned back looking uneasy. "If you decide to go anywhere while we're out will you send me a Patronus?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled reassuringly, "Yes Harry, but I can promise you that I'll be in the library when you get home."

* * *

Harry and Sirius walked through Diagon Alley with a purpose. It was nice to come out when there weren't crowds of shoppers about.

The two men had already stopped by Madam Primpernelle's to get the items Hermione had requested. Harry had been so confused by all of the different shampoos, conditioners, and soaps on her list, he had quickly handed it to the attendant to take care of.

They were now on their way to speak with Sirius' account manager at Gringotts. They had been talking about selling Grimmauld Place for a while and acquiring land to build a new home. They wanted to start fresh and that was something they could not do while surrounded by horrid memories.

They were led into a private office and sat down across from a severe-looking goblin.

"Hello Gornak, we've come to discuss the selling of my ancestral home. My cousin Narcissa Malfoy has expressed interest in acquiring it and therefore, I would like to get an appraisal of the home and all of its contents. Once that is done, we may begin negotiations with her."

Gornak nodded. "Of course Lord Black, we can have someone out to look over the property by the end of the week." he began to prepare all of the paperwork as well as send notifications to have someone sent to do the appraisal.

Sirius and Gornak discussed the details of the sale along with his and Harry's plan for finding a piece of land to build on. The goblin recommended an agent that would help them in their search as well as a few magical builders that had worked with Gringotts before.

"Thank you Gornak, I'll be looking forward to our next meeting," Sirius said as they exited the office.

* * *

When Harry and Sirius arrived home, take away bags in hand, Sirius took the bags to the sitting room while Harry went to find Hermione.

As she promised, he found her curled up on an armchair with a book in her hands. He knocked lightly on the doorframe to get her attention.

"Hey, we brought lunch with us and we have some news to share with you. Want to come now or do you need to finish that chapter?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Har Har…I am capable of using a bookmark Harry Potter."

He just snickered at her while she marked her spot and placed the book on the table.

They walked down the stairs together and into the sitting room where Sirius was waiting.

"So 'Mione, Sirius and I have been talking for a while now, about selling this place. We want to find a piece of land and build a new home on it."

"Is that what you two were up to today?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we went to the bank and also to a real estate agency. They are going to put together a list of some properties we might be interested in. We'll be able to go have a look this weekend!"

Harry was looking forward to the entire process, choosing the land and working with builders to create a home that has everything they want. Most of all, he was looking forward to having a home that was his. All of his life he had lived with other people, first with his parents, then the Dursleys, then here at Grimmauld with Sirius.

He wanted to have a place he could raise a family in and, eventually, pass down to his children.

It had always bothered him that Sirius lived in a home filled with painful memories. Yes, he had given use of it to the order, but that time was over.

He looked at Hermione hopefully, "Would you like to go? You could help us when it comes to choosing the best property."

Hermione looked uneasy, "This is all so very exciting, can I have some time to decide about going with you?"

"Of course Kitten, you're welcome to join us but we understand if you choose not to," Sirius said.

Harry hoped she would agree to accompany them, he liked the idea of her making it a place she could call home as well.

Harry heard the door open behind him and scooted over on the step where he sat.

* * *

"Harry?"

The man in question turned his head, "Hey 'Mione, everything alright?"

He had come out to sit on the front step and smoke while people watching. He had learned to notice many different things during Auror training and he found himself fascinated by the way people interacted with each other.

Harry had caught himself watching Hermione today, she was hiding something. He hoped it wasn't anything serious but he had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good. He also didn't know how to bring it up with her.

Hermione sat down next to him, drawing her knees up into her chest and laying her head on them.

"I feel like I'm falling apart, Harry. What would my parents think of me if they saw how weak I've become? I feel like a disappointment. I didn't finish school, I haven't done any of the things I thought I would."

"You're not weak and you're certainly not a disappointment 'Mione. You're sick. You have spent your entire childhood being strong. You have been through things that others can't imagine. We'll get you well and then you can be whatever and whoever you choose to be."

She scoffed and he could tell she felt like that would be impossible to accomplish.

"You know, it took me a while to work past my own demons but once I had, I decided I wouldn't let them control me any longer." He told her.

Her eyebrows furrowed "How did you do it though? How did you get past the fear and take away their control…"

"I let someone help. I knew I had to get better in order to become an Auror so I swallowed my pride and did just that."

Harry flicked his cigarette into the coffee can and blew a puff of smoke into the air before taking her hands and pulling her up. "C'mon, help me make supper."

They walked into the house toward the kitchen and Hermione was quietly following behind him. When they reached the kitchen, Harry began pulling out the ingredients needed to cook their dinner.

"Harry…can you be more specific?" Hermione looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to give her an answer.

The messy haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. He was worried she would be angry at his earlier interference.

"Alright. Before I answer though, I feel like I need to say some things to you and I don't want you to get upset about it ok?" He waited for her to nod before continuing.

"After you left, I was wrecked. I was so worried for you, worried you might get hurt or Merlin forbid, hurt yourself. I felt like I had failed you as a friend. We were both in such a horrible place at that time and it killed me to not be able to help you."

She opened her mouth and he could tell she wanted to argue but he shook his head and pointed at her. "No, you said you wouldn't get upset, let me finish. It's the truth whether you want to hear it or not 'Mione. You have no idea what it was like to wake up and find you missing. I didn't know what to think! Especially after the night you'd had before...God Hermione, I didn't know if you had gone off somewhere and killed yourself or just ran away."

He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Memories of countless nights sitting in the shower fully clothed, holding her so tightly he thought she would break were flooding his mind. Nights when he had gotten so drunk he couldn't walk and she had stayed with him while he clung to her and cried into her shoulder. They had been each other's comfort, their safety net.

He sighed and started again. "We were there for each other the best we could be 'Mione, but it wasn't enough."

She sat heavily in a chair and waited for him to continue.

"A few months after you left, Sirius dragged me to a mind healer, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I was so angry because, like you, I thought I could get better on my own with determination. I finally gave in though, and I went for him because I could tell that he was really worried about me."

"What did the healer say?" she quietly asked.

"I was told I had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD. Have you heard of it?"

Hermione looked at him and resignation flashed into her eyes. "Yes."

"I saw Healer Smith for months before I felt able to cope with my fear, depression, and anxiety; and I still go twice a year for check-ups." He looked into her eyes, knowing she'd be angry. "I sent him an owl this morning. I think you should go and speak to him."

She sat up, eyes wide and full of fear. "What! Harry, why would you do that? I don't know him! I don't need a healer...You said yourself it's PTSD, I can just find the information I need and get through it myself."

He raised his eyebrows, stern look on his face. "Because that worked so well for you before?" He could see her anger building but he needed to make his point.

"Hermione, I am here for you love, but I can only do so much. You can talk to me, cry on me and scream at me until you're blue in the face. I want to be the one to hold you together when you feel like falling apart, but you also need to talk to someone outside of everything. I promise it'll help, and I can come with you if you want. You won't be alone."

She was looking at her hands now, quietly thinking things through. "Fine." She bit out. "I'll go if you truly think it'll help...I'll go but I'm not happy about this."

* * *

After dinner, Sirius left to visit Remus while Harry and Hermione went back up to the library.

He was pleased that, unlike before she left, she hadn't seemed to be withdrawn or depressed. She recognized what her problems were and she was desperate to find a solution.

They sat together on the couch and she leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry. For everything, not just last night or today...but for before I left. I was drowning and you kept me from giving up. I know I wasn't easy to live with but you were always there, lifting me up and keeping me safe."

Harry smiled, "Living with me was no walk in the daisies either, love. Maybe we should be apologizing to Sirius, he was here keeping watch over us as well."

She wrapped an arm around his chest and hugged him tightly before hopping up to get the book she had been reading earlier.

After coming back to the couch and laying down, Harry pulled her feet into his lap and leaned his head back.

It wasn't long before he drifted to sleep, lulled by the sound of turning pages.


	3. Lost and Thrown Away

**A/N:** Welcome back! Oh my word y'all...I cannot thank you enough for the reviews, follows and favorites. You all have seriously made my week, you're all amazing! Thanks again to The Muse of Apollo for being a great beta. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Lost and Thrown Away**

"All I'm saying, is I think that any property in the city should be crossed from the list. I mean, you two love Quidditch! Sirius, didn't you buy Harry his first broom?"

The man in question nodded to the witch while focusing on his task.

"I would think it would be better to find a piece of land that is out in the countryside. Somewhere that you can spread out, you know?" Hermione said.

Sirius had received a package by owl that morning containing a list of available properties. They had been asked to cross off any that they weren't interested in and send it back. The two had managed to narrow the list substantially and were anxious to go look at the ones left on Saturday.

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully, "She's right. I don't know why Mr. Wallace even included vacant lots in the city."

"Yes, I agree. I'll cross them off and we can narrow the showings for Saturday. Once we've chosen the land, we can begin discussing the type of house to build."

Sirius began marking things off of the list in front of him.

"I don't think we need anything extravagant, and you know these builders will try to talk you into it, Lord Black."

Sirius blew a raspberry at his Godson. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up, pup. They'll be harping on you next to take up your rightful place as Lord Potter."

Hermione let out an abrupt laugh. "The idea of you both being Lord anything is absurd. He's right though Harry, you are the head of your house now. It comes with all sorts of responsibilities."

Harry rolled his eyes at both of them. "Yes well, I'll pass, for now, thanks."

Hermione stretched in her chair before excusing herself to go and get ready for the day. Harry and Sirius had asked her if she would accompany them to the Burrow.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had invited everyone to come over for lunch and dinner. They had expressed that they wanted to show Hermione how much she had been missed by having a little gathering in her honor.

She had reluctantly agreed to go after much pleading from the two men. Though, she had admitted that she knew that there was at least one person who didn't care to see her.

She explained to Harry that she didn't want to argue or fight and felt like it would be inevitable if she and Ron were in the same place.

Harry agreed to keep an eye on Ron and they had assured her that if she felt she needed to leave at any time then they would.

* * *

At eleven-thirty, the trio walked into the living room of the Burrow. They walked out of the floo and were dusting the ash from their clothes when Mrs. Weasley greeted them.

"Hermione, it's so lovely to see you again darling." She said while pulling Hermione into a crushing hug.

She moved to the two men then and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Sirius, Harry, thank you both for coming and for taking care of our girl."

"Come along dears, everyone is out back," she said as she ushered them into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Molly, dear, and no, I've got it all taken care of. You go out and enjoy yourself!"

Hermione forced a smile and turned to Harry who took her hand and pulled her out the door.

"It will be fine 'Mione, don't worry," Harry reassured.

He first spotted Bill and Fleur with little Victorie, sitting at the large outdoor table with Arthur.

"Oh my...how old is she?" Hermione asked quietly while nodding toward the baby girl.

"She's just over a year, born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. They named her Victorie."

"I've missed so much." She said sadly.

Harry led Hermione over to where George and Angelina were talking with Remus and Tonks.

"Wotcher Hermione" Tonks greeted while pulling the witch into a hug. "How are things going? The boys being good hosts?"

Hermione laughed, "Well...The cooking has been touch and go." she looked to Harry with a playful grin.

"Hey now!" Harry turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh hush, you know I'm just picking on you. Seriously though, they've been nothing but wonderful."

"Well, I'm happy to hear it. If you ever need to talk to another woman though, my door is always open alright?" Tonks told her.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

They were all pulled into a conversation with George about the latest products being developed for the shop. Hermione had been joining in a little but not as much as she would have done before the war.

Harry had also noticed that she was darting her eyes around the lawn every few minutes and he wondered if she was afraid of something happening or of Ron making a scene.

It was a few minutes later when Teddy came running up to them.

"Time out!" He shouted at the man chasing him.

"You're fast kiddo!" Charlie said as he scooped the boy up and threw him into the air.

Teddy squealed in delight and as soon as Charlie set him down, he ran to Hermione and grabbed onto her leg, hiding behind her.

"Don't get me, Charlie! I lost all my breath!" Teddy cried.

"Alright, Ted. I see how it is, leaving me for a pretty girl." Charlie teased as he pointed out to Teddy whose leg he had latched onto.

Hermione looked down and smiled at the boy. Harry could see the sadness in her eyes, Teddy had been just a baby when she had left.

She bent down to the little boy's level. "Hello, Teddy. My name is Hermione, but you can call me 'Mione or Mia."

Teddy blushed and looked at his mum. He whispered a quiet "Hi."

"Are you thirsty? I could take you into the kitchen for some pumpkin juice if you'd like."

Teddy nodded his head, took Hermione's offered hand and allowed her to lead him into the house.

"She seems better," Remus said as he watched the witch walking away with his son.

"She does, but I'm worried. She's been very careful with showing her emotions unless we're talking about something specific. I've also noticed her anxiety even though she is trying very hard to hide it." Harry said.

"You think she's holding back?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I think she's trying to be strong and doesn't want me to see just how much she's struggling. It's there right under the surface, I noticed it yesterday when she got closed off about going to Diagon Alley. She is afraid to leave the house, in fact, it took some pretty heavy convincing by Sirius and me to get her to come here."

Remus scratched his chin, "I wonder what has her so worried. I know that before she left she was not doing well at all, I saw her and witnessed some of her episodes. Now though, I don't see the same thing. She's interacting, smiling and laughing. Before, she would barely say two words before hiding away again."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "I also saw her looking around every few minutes, it was like she was scanning the property for a threat. I guess only time will tell, Harry and you need to continue to be supportive and hopefully, she'll open up and show you everything that is haunting her."

* * *

It wasn't long after Hermione and Teddy returned from the house, that Mrs. Weasley was announcing lunch.

Everyone made their way to the table and began to pass around platters with different types of sandwiches and crisps.

They all ate and caught up with each other, talking about work and plans for the rest of the summer.

Hermione sat next to Harry at the table and was having what looked to be a very serious conversation with Teddy. He had attached himself to her as soon as he had hidden behind her leg earlier.

She had finished her lunch and had been trying to convince the stubborn three-year-old to finish his as well.

Harry laughed at the scene, poor Teddy never stood a chance, as Hermione was quite stubborn herself.

She eventually talked the boy into eating the rest of his sandwich while his parents looked on in shock.

"That's it, Remus, Hermione is moving in with us!" Tonks informed her husband, who just shook his head.

Hermione laughed and turned to Harry. "I'm going to go inside and put mine and Teddy's dishes in the sink, do you want me to take yours?" She asked.

He shook his head and she replied, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Harry resumed an earlier conversation with Bill when they all heard a loud crash and then shouts coming from the kitchen.

It was then, that Harry noticed one redhead was missing along with Hermione.

He jumped up and ran to the back door, walking in quietly to see what was going on.

When he looked into the kitchen he saw Hermione pointing at Ron, her hair riotous and sparking with magic.

Ron was standing across from her on the other side of the room, the remnants of what looked like Hermione's plate at his feet.

"You don't get to speak to me like that Ronald Weasley! How Dare You!" Hermione shouted.

Ron's face was so red it was almost purple when he shouted back. "What the hell am I supposed to think? You left me. Remember!"

"Oh Ron, in order for me to have left you, we would have had to have been together in the first place." She replied with disgust.

"We were together!" He said and Harry just shook his head. Ron was about to get an ear full and Harry could honestly say that his friend was not prepared for what he was about to hear.

"You're right Ron, we were until you decided to go off gallivanting around wizarding Britain and chose your new found hero status over me!"

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't getting anything from you! You never wanted to go anywhere or do anything, so I just went without you!"

"I WAS TOO AFRAID TO LEAVE THE HOUSE! You inconsiderate arse! Had you paid any attention to me or tried to understand what was happening to me, you would have known that! I begged you to stay with me, Ron! All I wanted was for you to listen, to hold me and tell me I was going to be alright...but you wanted the crowds and the glory and I just wanted to disappear."

Ron was silent as Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle as if holding herself together.

"You wanted me to be the same cheerful Hermione that I always was, but I couldn't be that girl for you. I still can't because I'm not her anymore, and I don't know that I ever will be again. I am broken and you never had any desire to help put me back together. You just sat on the sideline while I was slowly drowning with no fucking clue how to get back to the surface. If you had truly loved me, you would have been there as long as it took to pull me out of my darkness, but you weren't. So no Ronald, we weren't together when I left."

Ron stared at her, he was still silent apparently not knowing what to say. After a moment he breathed out "I'm sorry." Before turning and walking back outside.

Harry stepped to the side to avoid his friend and watched as Hermione crumbled onto the floor. She was breathing too quickly and tears were streaming down her face.

He ran over to her, falling to his knees and taking her face in his hands. "'Mione, look at me," he said forcefully.

She looked up, her breath shallow, "Harry...Harry, I can't…"

"I know. Listen to me, you need to do exactly as I do, alright? Breathe with me love." He began to exaggerate his slow breaths.

She breathed in and out with him until she had calmed down and put her hands over his, still on her face.

"Thank you," she said sadly.

He squeezed her hands and helped her up from the floor. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, they stood there for a few minutes before she motioned that she was ready to go back outside.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione and Ginny talking across the yard. She was smiling and looked to be enjoying herself but Harry made sure that she was in his line of sight at all times. Her earlier panic attack had shaken him up a bit; it was the first physical sign that she was still struggling.

The sun was going down now and he walked over to help Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley put up lights around the yard. Now home from work, the rest of the Weasley clan, along with the ones who had stopped by for lunch earlier, were spread out around the yard.

Just as they were finished, Mrs. Weasley walked out, a trail of dishes piled with food were levitating behind her. Hermione and Ginny walked over to help her, place the food down in the middle of the table and then set out the plates and silverware.

"Alright, you all! Gather round!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

Everyone crowded around the table, preparing to sit down for another delicious meal.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming to spend the day here, you are all considered family. Molly and I decided to have this dinner to celebrate the return of our Hermione. She has come home to us and we couldn't be happier."

Hermione was looking down at the table, a light blush creeping onto her face. Harry could see that she was uncomfortable as the group began to nod in agreement and voice their happiness as well.

She muttered her thanks quietly with a small smile and they all sat down to what was sure to be a boisterous meal filled with much laughter.

When the meal was finished and everything had been cleared away, George gathered everyone up.

"I thought we could end the night with a bang, everyone gather around here and I'll take care of the rest!"

A few minutes later the sound of fireworks filled the air and bright colors lit up the sky. Teddy squealed in delight and began jumping around while holding Hermione's hand.

After the first colorful explosion, Harry noticed that Hermione had gone completely still, her eyes wide with fear and her face was pale.

In the blink of an eye, she had Teddy behind her, her wand out as she frantically scanned the yard looking for a threat.

Teddy was looking around Hermione in confusion. "Mia, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Teddy asked.

Hermione looked down at the little boy, her breath coming out in hard pants. She looked up at the people around her, to see that they all had concerned looks on their faces.

Looking back down at Teddy she told him, "Nothing is wrong, love. I just got scared for a moment. Why don't you go over by your mum okay."

As soon as Teddy had left her, Hermione turned and ran to the house.

* * *

Harry rushed through the floo after Hermione.

"Hermione! Wait!" He ran up the stairs but wasn't able to catch her.

He had been worried about something like this happening for the last two days, he needed to get her to talk to him.

If he had known George had planned fireworks, he would have taken Hermione home before they started.

When he reached her bedroom door, he surprisingly found it unlocked and knocked. Getting no answer, he decided to look inside.

Her room was empty but he could see light from under the bathroom and he could hear her on the other side.

He was immediately brought back to the memory of the last night she had been here before running away to Australia.

 _It had been a particularly bad week for her. She had been having multiple nightmares every night and was so afraid to sleep that she would stay up until her body passed out from exhaustion._

 _When she wasn't asleep, she was hidden away in her room or in the bathroom. He couldn't get her to eat, she was underweight having never gained back what was lost while on the run. She was killing herself and it hurt him to see her this way._

 _That night she had been talking about how useless she was, he heard her telling herself all of the lies that were in her head. That she was a failure, she was scarred and ugly, that she was stupid and a coward. That everyone hated her._

 _He had been knocking and eventually pounding on the door to try to get to her._

 _When he had finally given up knocking, turned around and slid down the door, he put his head into his hands and begged her to come out or to let him come in._

 _"Hermione, please...open the door." Harry could hear her on the other side, her quiet sobs echoing in the small bathroom._

 _His entire being ached with the need to get to her, to wrap his arms around her and hold all of her broken pieces together._

 _This had been their life for the last year. After the war, it was clear that they were both pretty fucked up. They spent their days trying to keep their heads above water._

 _"'Mione, let me in. Let me take care of you." He begged._

 _He heard her whisper, "You can't. No one can."_

 _She had come out an hour later, her eyes swollen and red, her face blotchy and her fingernails had blood under them. Upon further examination, as he followed her up the stairs to her room, he saw four crescent moon shaped wounds on either side of the back of her neck. He had put her to bed and hoped they could talk about it in the morning, but she was already gone_.

Harry knocked on the door now, hoping she would let him in this time. "'Mione, I need you to open the door love. I need to make sure you're alright."

He heard her shuffle closer to the door, "I'll be out in a minute Harry, I'm sorry. I just panicked and my first reaction was to get the hell away from there."

Harry turned away from the door and went to sit in the chair near her bed.

When he looked over at the bedside table he noticed a box sitting open, it was full of letters. The same handwriting on each of them, and he recognized the one on top to be the one she had received at breakfast the other day.

He picked up the last letter and unfolded it, he knew she would be furious if he read it but he had a bad feeling about this.

 _Hello my sweet,_

 _I told you I would always find you, there is nowhere that you can go that I will not follow._

 _You are mine, and nothing will keep me from you, pretty thing. So hide away in that old house, but one of these days you'll come out._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _X_

Harry read the words over and over. He would have to read the others to even have a clue as to who had written them. He couldn't believe she had kept something like this from him! No wonder she was afraid to leave.

He heard the bathroom door open and Hermione walk into the room.

"Harry...what are you doing?" He could hear the fear and accusation in her tone.

"What the hell is this 'Mione?" He said as he held out the letter.


	4. You're Never Defenseless

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome and thank you for taking time to read my story. Also, a huge thank you to everyone who took time to review, follow and add LTHD to your favorites, it seriously means so much!

Before we get into Chapter 4 I would like to address a couple of reviews from the previous chapter. There were some who were worried that this was going to be a rape story. I want to assure you that it is not, things will be explained this chapter and as the story continues. I hope you'll stick around to find out what happens to our girl.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **You're Never Defenseless**

 _"What the hell is this 'Mione?" He said as he held out the letter._

He watched her, staring at him with a million emotions flashing across her face. She looked angry, as he suspected she would for his intrusion, but she also looked afraid.

He stayed firm, he loved her but this was too much. She had deliberately kept this secret from him. He waited patiently for her to explain herself.

After a few moments, her face fell and her shoulders slumped. She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the box.

"Someone has been stalking me." She whispered.

Her hand trembled as she took another letter from the box and handed it to him. He unfolded it and began to read.

 _Sweet girl,_

 _You have tempted me so, with those big brown eyes. I see you darting your gaze all around as you walk home. Are you searching for me, pretty girl?_

 _I can sense your fear as you pick up your pace, trying desperately to get home behind locks and wards, it is intoxicating._

 _One day soon I will make my presence known, for you are mine and I will have you._

 _Until then, I'll be watching,_

 _X_

He dropped the letter with the previous one back into the box and rubbed his eyes. What the fuck was this? He was at a loss as to what to do or say.

"Harry...Please say something."

He put his hands in his lap and watched as she sank to her knees in front of him. She looked like she was begging, and he guessed she sort of was. She had run away to where he couldn't protect her and now was in a situation she didn't know how to escape from.

It wasn't her fault that some crazy person was stalking her, he knew that, but he couldn't help the anger he was feeling because she had left in the first place. He felt helpless at the thought of her being alone in Australia with this happening. The realization that this person had been watching her for who knows how long and had followed her here had him feeling unsettled.

"How long 'Mione? How long has this arsehole been sending you these letters?" He said, trying to reign in his anger.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. After a shaky exhale she replied, "six months. I received the first one on January first. I had New Year's Eve off and knew I would stay in because...well you saw earlier how I get around fireworks. I locked myself in and warded my house before hiding under my covers for the night. When I got up the next morning and went in to make tea, there was an owl tapping on the window. It dropped two letters and the paper before flying out again. I made my tea and sat down to open what I thought would be letters from you but one of them wasn't. It was terrifying, he wrote how he had been watching me for some time, how he had always wanted the chance to see me again. He always talks about how I'm his and how he has to resist coming for me until the right time."

"Do you know who it is?" Harry was beginning to worry, even more, that this was someone who knew her or had at least been around her before. It could be anyone, someone from school or a rouge death eater. He would have to get a copy of the current list of loose death eaters. They had been working for the last three years to find and arrest them all but some were proving harder than others to locate.

"I have a feeling." She whispered.

"Who, Hermione?" He was now, not only a concerned friend but Auror Potter.

"Greyback."

His stomach dropped. They had been searching for the elusive werewolf since the final battle. He had been sighted several times but never stayed anywhere long enough to be apprehended.

"Hermione are you sure? This is serious, you need to file a report."

She shook her head, "I can't Harry! I can't leave, you saw what he wrote...he's just waiting for me to slip up. He says he can sense my fear and anxiety, talks about how I smell…"

"I also know that you can't stay locked up in this house forever love. If it is him, we'll find him and throw him in Azkaban."

Harry slid down from the chair to sit in front of her and took her hands, his anger fading a bit with her fear. "Hermione, I told you I would be here for you, that includes keeping you safe. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe but I can't if you don't tell me things like this. Why did you keep this a secret? Don't you trust me?"

She nodded her head and more tears welled up in her eyes. "Of course I do Harry, and I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was afraid, I feel like I have dumped all of my problems onto you. I've only been here for two days and I had hoped that he wouldn't have been able to find me. I was so careful."

"Alright, well we're going to figure this out. We don't know for sure that Greyback is the one behind this though it does seem highly likely. I'll need to read the rest of the letters to search for any clues, is that alright?"

"Of course, Harry. Take them and do whatever you need to. I had hoped he would leave me alone after the first few letters, whoever he is, but when he began telling me about watching me during my daily routine I couldn't do it anymore. I was too afraid to go to work, my anxiety came back full force. I hadn't been well even then but this just makes it worse. I have nightmares of a faceless man attacking me and doing all manner of horrible things to me. I just want to feel safe again...I haven't felt safe in so long."

"I know 'Mione. C'mon, let's get a cup of tea and get to sleep."

"Harry, thank you. Again. I feel like I'm apologizing and thanking you every five minutes but I truly am grateful for you. You're the only one I can count on, the only one I thought of when I worried about where I could go and be safe."

Harry nodded to her as they walked down to the kitchen. She had no idea just how much those words meant to him. He would move heaven and earth to keep that woman safe and he would kill the bastard threatening her with his bare hands if he had to.

* * *

Friday morning found Harry in bed later than usual. He opened his eyes and could see the sun shining brightly through the crack in the curtains. He stretched out reaching his hands over his head as far as he could. It was during this glorious stretch that he realized he was warmer than usual, Hermione must have crawled in next to him sometime in the early morning.

He smiled at the sight she made, her wild hair covered her face and she was curled up into his side snoring softly. He knew she must have had a nightmare for her to have come to his bed. He hoped that since he hadn't been woken in the night, that meant that she hadn't had another one.

Harry decided that he would go down to find Sirius and let Hermione sleep. After kissing the top of her head, he slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before leaving the room.

* * *

"Good morning Padfoot," Harry said after catching sight of his Godfather coming into the kitchen.

"Morning pup, did everything go alright with Hermione last night? We were all quite worried when she ran off."

"Yeah, she was just shaken up from the fireworks. She was in my bed this morning so she must have had another nightmare."

"I thought as much, I remember she was always jumpy with loud noises before. Hell, I think we all are to a degree. I'm glad she's alright."

"Yeah, hey I was thinking about getting breakfast from that bakery around the corner." Harry said as he laced up his shoes.

"Sounds good to me pup, I'll wait for Hermione to come down."

* * *

Harry walked down the street toward the bakery, he had been discreetly scanning his surroundings hoping to spot a suspicious person around Grimmauld. He hadn't seen anyone or anything out of place and was a little frustrated if he was being honest. He hadn't expected to catch someone this morning but he had been hopeful for at least a hint.

He entered the bakery and walked to the counter leaning over to look into the glass case, he placed his order. The clerk packed a box full of the of pastries had pointed out and handed it over the counter. Thanking the clerk, he paid, took their breakfast and made his way back out onto the street.

He had been lost in thought on his way out of the bakery and across the street and therefore, didn't see the large man walking toward him. He looked up as the man moved past him, bumping him roughly in the shoulder. Harry stumbled a bit to the side, unprepared for the assault and looked over his shoulder at the retreating figure. He was in muggle clothes and had a hood up over his head, he had no clue who it was but he had a feeling that this was the man bothering 'Mione.

Harry made his way back to the house and into the kitchen, he needed to talk to Sirius about this.

* * *

Sirius looked up in excitement for the box in Harry's hand. When he noticed Harry's expression though, he settled down and asked what was the matter.

Harry handed Sirius the box and sat at the table to pour himself a cup of tea. "We have bigger problems Padfoot. Hermione has been receiving letters from someone for six months. They tell her that he's watching her, that she belongs to him and that he knows where she's hiding. That he's waiting for her to come out."

Sirius sat up straight looking alarmed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Not one bit. She came back because this prick made it known that he was watching her and was specific about where. Apparently, he'd been vague before and it was more of an obsessive dialogue about him wanting her. She was still cautious but felt it was alright for her to go out to work and to get food. The last two, though, were talking about her routine and whereabouts. Naturally, she's terrified."

"So not only was she suffering from PTSD but now she has this sick fuck stalking her. What are you going to do Harry?"

"I think I saw him this morning. I had been scanning the area as I walked hoping I would see something but hadn't until I was leaving the bakery. A big guy in muggle clothes purposefully ran into my shoulder and almost knocked me over. I wasn't paying as much attention on the way out and I couldn't make out who it was because he had a hood up. I'm taking the letters to work Monday. She won't leave the house, I'm surprised she went to the Burrow yesterday. Anyway, I have to have them looked over for any clues as to who it is. She thinks it may be Greyback but she isn't sure."

"Maybe you should have Remus take a look. He may be able to pick up a scent on the letters themselves." Sirius replied as he pulled out a large Danish pastry and pushed the box toward his Godson.

"Good idea," Harry said as the kitchen door opened and Hermione slowly made her way to the table.

"Good morning Kitten, " Sirius said.

Hermione grunted and put her head on her folded arms and Sirius and Harry snickered at her grouchy mood.

"How about some breakfast love?" Harry asked.

Sirius slid a cup of tea in front of her and she sat up to pull it closer and leave a kiss to his cheek in thanks. "I would love some Harry, thank you."

"How did you sleep, Kitten?"

"Woke up around two from a nightmare. I'm so tired of bloody nightmares…"

"I understand love, it gets better with time. Harry said you agreed to see Healer Smith?"

She nodded looking a little put out. "Yeah, I can't do this anymore. I was angry at first but after last night I just can't pretend that I can fix myself anymore."

"It's for the best 'Mione, honestly. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't gone when I did," Harry said.

Harry chose a croissant and slid the box over to Hermione as they began talking about the showing the following morning. The men knew now that Hermione wouldn't be joining them and instead would go to the Burrow again. They all felt much better with her not being alone, especially after the encounter he had had that morning. Harry promised to take pictures for her to see the properties he liked so she could give her opinion.

Harry and Sirius has planned to go out to the real estate agency today in order to finalize plans for the next day and Harry decided to talk about Hermione joining them in hopes that her mystery stalker would overhear and make an appearance. If they could catch a glimpse of the man, they could hopefully identify him.

* * *

Harry flooed with Hermione to the Burrow that afternoon, she had agreed to stay with Mrs. Weasley while they went out for a few hours. Charlie was still in from Romania so Harry felt confident that if anything were to happen, he would be able to protect her.

"Good afternoon!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"She's in the kitchen baking a cake with Ted," Charlie said from the couch. "Feeling better Hermione?"

Hermione nodded at the redhead before turning and hugging Harry fiercely. "Please be careful, don't act like I don't know what you two have planned. I know you're going to look for him."

Harry chuckled "We could never fool you, love, we'll be fine. You go in there and bake a cake with your little admirer."

She laughed at that and Harry smiled, he loved the sound of her laugh. They were so rare now, he vowed to get her to do it more often.

He waited by the floo until he heard a very excited voice yell "MIA! Look, I'm making a cake!" He heard Hermione reply enthusiastically before turning to go home.

* * *

"We'll be apparating mostly I think," Sirius said as they walked through the front door of Grimmauld.

"That's fine, want to grab lunch at the Leaky before we go to the realtors?"

Sirius nodded and they began walking to the nearest apparition point. Harry hadn't noticed anyone lurking in the park across the street, he and Sirius were both scanning the street as they walked but noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm glad Hermione has decided to join us tomorrow pup, it'll be good for her to get out of the house. She can't stay cooped up in there forever you know."

"I know, this will be good for her and hopefully once she's out and sees that there is no danger, she'll start to move past her fears," Harry replied hoping that the man would be near enough to hear their false information.

"Exactly. We can have some breakfast in the morning and then meet up with Mr. Wallace to begin the search!"

"Yes, and you can make fun of me all you like, but I am very excited for tomorrow. A place to call our own...where we can look around and only see happy memories."

"Me too pup and I won't make fun because I'm just as excited as you are mate," Sirius said as he threw an arm over Harry's shoulder and apparated them to The Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived at the pub they sat at a table in the back. They each ordered fish and chips and then talked about the types of houses they each liked. Harry hadn't noticed anyone follow them in and didn't see anyone like the man he'd seen this morning, but he refused to let his guard down.

They ate their food while chatting and after being there for around an hour, decided to move on to their next stop.

* * *

The two men were walking up the path to the Burrow, one looking considerably more upset than the other. "Tomorrow we'll keep a lookout Harry, I know you were hoping to get some clues today but it's not the end. I'll be with Moony tonight, I'll take the letters with me and tell him what is going on. He'll take a look at them and then you can take them to the office Monday. It doesn't have to be solved today pup. She's going to be alright."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. They had been out all afternoon and hadn't caught sight of Greyback or anyone that resembled the man Harry had seen that morning. He was getting frustrated, he was worried about Hermione and wanted to catch the bastard as soon as possible. "I know, I'm just worried about her. I want her safe and while he's roaming and free to stalk her, she's not."

"You're angry as well, I noticed this morning. I know you love her, and you are afraid she'll run again, but you need to talk to her, tell her what you're feeling and don't sugar coat it. She needs to know how her choices affected you, how they're still affecting you. She needs to hear it, even if it hurts."

"I just feel like, had this person never began stalking her, she would have stayed in her little house hidden from everyone. Hidden from me. I know there's a chance she might not feel the same as I do, but would she still need me if her circumstances were different?"

"You feel like she's using you, like she's only back because you're able to catch this bloke."

He sighed heavily, "A bit, yeah. She has been getting my letters but never replied, not once. She just shows up out of the blue and it's not because she missed me or anyone else. Now she's keeping secrets...Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she came to me for help, I just wish she would have been honest and upfront about all of this when she got here. Let's just have some dinner and try to think of other things before you join Moony."

"Alright, pup."

They walked in the front door of the Burrow, having decided to apparate instead of floo from Mr. Wallace's office. They were met at the door by a brown-eyed bushy-haired little boy. He had chocolate on his nose and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey there Teddy!" Harry scooped the boy into his arms. "What have you been up to today?"

Harry watched as the little boy's eyes turned green and the sight made his heart ache. Thoughts of a house full of little bushy-haired, green-eyed children running about crossed his mind.

"Mia helped me bake the best chocolate cake ever! She even let me put sprinkles!"

"Yeah?" Harry asked as they all walked into the kitchen to sit down. "What else did you and Mia do today hmm?

Teddy put up his hand and started counting on his fingers, "We played hide and seek, we colored pictures...Oh, and we played in water!"

Harry looked toward Hermione who was smiling while stirring something on the stove. He decided to let it go for now, he would talk to her later. Sirius was right, she had to know everything he was feeling.

"And did Mia play in the water with you?" He asked.

Teddy shook his head no, "She watched me and Charlie. She said that her hair would get even _bigger_ if she got it wet."

Harry laughed at the wide-eyed expression his Godson wore and Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them.

* * *

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to Sirius, sending him with the letters and with well wishes for Remus to feel better. Tonks and Teddy were staying with Andromeda as they did most full moon nights and said they would see them tomorrow before the boys left.

Afterward, the two sat at the kitchen table, tea in hand talking about their day. Hermione laughed and smiled fondly when recalling all of the silly things she and Teddy had done. She had enjoyed her afternoon and was looking forward to spending the day at the Burrow tomorrow.

Hermione looked up, her brown eyes full of joy, "I feel lighter than I have in months, Harry. Teddy has a way of making me forget my fears and focus on right now, you know?"

Harry smile too, "Yeah, he does. Remus would bring him here and it was like, no matter what mood I was in, as soon as he was in my arms I was able to breathe. He's something special, I'd better watch out though, it won't be long and he'll have stolen you away from me."

She laughed, "Oh hush, you. I'll always be yours, don't you worry." She looked down then, apparently realizing how her words had sounded. A blush was creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

Harry stood and put his cup into the sink. "I'm going to go out for a smoke 'Mione," He said, his cheeks almost as pink as hers as he left the kitchen.

When he returned from the porch, she was no longer in the kitchen. She had already gone up to bed it seemed and he thought it was probably for the best as he didn't think it would be a good idea to talk tonight while he was still feeling angry.

As he walked past her door on the way to his room, he could hear her singing lightly. He hadn't heard her sing since they had been on the run and it made him swell with happiness.

She may have come for selfish reasons, she may be hurting, may feel like she's drowning, may be terrified of what lay outside the walls of Grimmauld Place and the Burrow, but she was still his 'Mione. She was still the strong woman she had been before all of the hell they had been through. He just hoped that when this was all resolved and she had the help needed to cope with her demons, that she wouldn't run away again.

He sat down in the hall next to her door and listened to her singing, "And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."


	5. A Piece of the World

**A/N:** Happy Tuesday! I want to say a quick thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, liking and following this story. You are all gems. I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Piece of the World**

Saturday morning came early for Harry. It seemed that no matter how hard he had tried, he just could not stay asleep. He had tossed and turned all night, thoughts of the following day filling his mind. When he had finally allowed himself to get out of bed, he took a long shower and got dressed for the day.

Excited could not even begin to describe the emotion running through him that morning. He had been looking forward to this day for weeks and had just finished buttoning his shirt when there was a knock on his door. He called for them to come in and Hermione peeked her head into the room.

"Hey, are you almost ready? Sirius is practically bouncing off the walls down there." She laughed.

Harry knew Sirius would be anxious to get going so he quickly grabbed his shoes and followed Hermione down the stairs. "How did you sleep 'Mione?"

She looked over her shoulder and shrugged, a grimace on her face. "I was up and down all night, I only got a few hours of sleep." She turned and continued down the staircase.

"Why didn't you come to my room?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I can't sleep in your bed every night Harry."

"You're not bothering me 'Mione, I'd rather you came to my room and got the rest you needed."

She nodded her head and he knew she was just doing it to keep him happy.

"I know you've been to the Burrow a lot since being back. Are you okay to go again today?" He asked when they reached the entryway.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing Ginny and Tonks. I think we may go swimming."

"That sounds fun, do you want me to floo over with you? I don't mind."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Hugging him tightly with her face on his chest she replied "I'm okay Harry, I can get to the Burrow on my own, you and Sirius go. I can't wait to hear about all of the properties the two of you like."

Harry reluctantly let her out of the embrace, he could admit he had missed her being snuggled into his side this morning.

She waved goodbye and turned to walk toward the floo. Sirius laughed and shook his head as Harry stayed rooted to the spot until he heard her call out for the Burrow and heard the woosh of the flames carrying her away.

"What?" Harry said to the man with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing pup, did you talk to her last night?" Sirius asked.

"No, I will though. I know I need to, I just didn't want to bring it up last night while I was still angry."

"Right, that could have turned out badly with the tempers the two of you have."

Harry shrugged, "are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go find our new home."

* * *

Harry walked around the property in Devon, this was the third property out of the four they were planning to look at today. The first two had been beautiful and Harry was planning to show the second place, to Hermione for her opinion. This property, though, was just not spacious enough for what they planned to do.

"Mr. Wallace, this property is wonderful but I'm not sure it's going to meet our needs." Sirius looked at Harry for his opinion.

"I agree, I like that it's close to the Burrow but let's go on and have a look at the last place."

Mr. Wallace nodded once and waved his wand over a small object in his hand. Sirius and Harry walked over to the man and took hold of the plastic bottle he held out to portkey to the last property of the day.

As they landed, Harry and Sirius both began turning in a circle taking in their surroundings. The entire property was surrounded by forest and there was what looked to be a large lake.

"As you can see, this space is quite large and there is always the option to clear more trees and make this open area even larger." Mr. Wallace said.

Sirius looked pleased and started walking toward the back of the property to get a look at the lake. Harry followed him, taking everything in. He was sold, the open land was large enough to build the house and have ample room for a garden and the forest was perfect for Padfoot to run around in. He had a good feeling about this property.

"What do you think pup?" Sirius had come up beside him and thrown an arm over his shoulder.

"I think I'm definitely showing this one to 'Mione. It's perfect Padfoot, it has everything we were looking for." It was private and peaceful, they wouldn't have neighbors for miles. He could definitely see them there and it made him long for a future being surrounded by family and friends in their new home.

After taking several pictures and looking around one more time, Harry walked back to the other two men and they made their way back to the real estate office.

Sirius and Harry walked into Mr. Wallace's office and sat down. "I do believe we have found two great options. We liked the second property but the last one was really something."

"Ah, yes. I thought the last one would be the winner, I saved it for that reason! It has only been listed for a few weeks and I don't see it lasting long. I would make a decision quickly Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded "We will contact you within the week to give you our final decision."

Harry followed Sirius out of the office and they shook hands with Mr. Wallace before apparating to the Burrow. He couldn't wait to show 'Mione.

* * *

Harry walked out of the back door of the Burrow to the sound of boisterous laughter and squeals of joy. This was why he loved coming here, it never failed to fill him with happiness and warmth.

He walked toward the happy sounds to find Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Teddy, Charlie, and George all splashing around the pond.

"Mia catch me!" Teddy hollered as Charlie threw him into the air.

Hermione readied herself and caught the boy just as he was going into the water.

"Mummy! Did you see me?" The little boy yelled as he latched onto Hermione's neck.

Tonks laughed loudly "Yes darling! Now give Charlie and Mia a break. It's time we headed in to get washed up, you need to rest a bit before dinner."

Harry watched as they all got out of the water and started toward him.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hey Tonks, hi there Ted."

Teddy reached for Harry and Tonks handed him off. "Don't think Harry is going to get you out of that nap Edward Lupin." She told her now pouting son.

Harry laughed and ruffled his Godson's turquoise hair. "Hey, I bet Mia will lay down with you. Maybe read you a story, she loves to read."

Teddy's eyes lit up "You think so?"

Harry nodded and turned to see the which coming up beside him. "Isn't that right 'Mione?"

She raised her eyebrows at him "What's that now?"

"Harry said you like to read and would read me a story before nap time!"

"Oh, of course, I will sweetheart. Go on up and get washed up and I'll be there soon okay?"

Teddy squirmed out of Harry's arms and ran up to the house after his mother.

"So how did it go? Did you find anything you liked?"

Harry grinned "we did and I can't wait to show you 'Mione, there were two that were amazing but I think the last one was my favorite. I can show you pictures or maybe in a pensieve. I wish you could have come with us, it was so peaceful there."

"Peaceful sounds amazing Harry, I can't wait for you to show me."

She took his hand in hers as they walked and whispered, "did you see anyone while you were out?"

He shook his head. They had hoped that the man sending her letters would have shown himself but he had not. They hadn't seen anyone or anything out of place the entire day.

"Alright, well I suppose that's a good thing yeah? Maybe he's gone," she said hopefully. Harry wished that were the case but he knew that men like this didn't give up.

"I don't think he's gone, love, just being cautious. It's going to be alright though." he squeezed her hand and they walked into the house.

"Mia! I'm ready for my story!" Teddy called from the stairs.

Hermione snickered and shook her head. "I better go up, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, have fun." He squeezed her hand before letting go and walking into the living room.

Ron was seated on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine while Charlie and Tonks played chess.

"Hey mate, everything going alright?" He asked

"Guess so." Ron laid the magazine on the table. "You think 'Mione is still pissed at me?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you were pretty insensitive about everything she's gone through. You should talk to her though."

"I know, I was a right arse and she didn't deserve it. I was just so furious with her. I don't know how you aren't Harry."

"Oh, I am. I'm just trying to be understanding as well. There are a lot of things she and I need to talk about. Things I need to tell her and explain to her; I don't think she truly understands just what her leaving did to me. To any of us. I mean, sure, it didn't affect everyone but those of us who love her deserved to know what the hell happened to her."

"Right. Tonks said that there was something going on, other than her anxiety."

"Its Post Traumatic Stress, Ron. And yes, there is more. I don't want to go into it right now though, maybe come by Grimmauld after dinner?"

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to apologize and try to have a calm chat with her, I need to fix things between us."

Harry looked over to the stairs, his heart pounding. He always knew it was a possibility that Ron may still be in love with Hermione.

"That's great Ron." He tried to look supportive.

"You remember Susan Bones from school?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I heard she had opened a shop in Diagon Alley, what about her?"

"I ran into her a while back, I was visiting George at the shop. Walking down to the Leaky and she ran straight into me," he said with a smile. "We got to talking and I invited her out to lunch. We've been seeing each other ever since."

"Oh, that's great Ron," Harry said and felt himself relax.

"Yeah, I'm really happy mate," Ron said with a dopey grin.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Harry walked up the stairs to the room Teddy was in and stopped in the doorway.

Hermione had not come back down after reading the story so he had assumed she'd fallen asleep. He was happy to see that she was, in fact, fast asleep with Teddy's arm slung over her waist and his head on her stomach. She was still sitting propped up by a few pillows, the book laying open next to them on the bed.

He walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled from her sleep. "Harry, you scared me" she whispered, clearly still exhausted. He hated that he had woken her but they had been asleep for a while.

He squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sorry, love. Dinner is ready, do you want to come down or sleep a bit longer?" He asked quietly.

She rubbed her eyes and started to pat Teddy's back. When the boy stirred she smoothed his hair back and told him it was time to wake up.

"I can take him down and let you sleep longer if you want Hermione." He wouldn't tell her, because he felt like a nag, but he was worried she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"No, Harry I'm okay, I feel much better and I can always go to bed early tonight."

They walked down to the kitchen with a groggy boy in tow.

Walking into the kitchen, Teddy went to his chair next to his mum and Harry pulled Hermione over to the chair beside him.

"Hermione dear, are you well? We were beginning to wonder when you didn't come back down." Mrs. Weasley asked as she set the food out on the table.

"I'm fine, thank you. I didn't sleep well last night, I suppose that along with swimming took it out of me."

"I'm sure chasing Ted around had a hand in your exhaustion as well. This one has endless amounts of energy." Tonks said as she ruffled her son's hair.

"He's wonderful Tonks. Honestly, I may smuggle him back to Grimmauld with me."

Tonks laughed, "He has taken a shine to you, that's for sure. Harry hasn't had him over in a while, maybe we can set that up soon."

Harry nodded, he loved having Teddy over and knowing that the little boy was helping Hermione's anxiety was great. "How about next weekend? I'm back at work Monday."

Tonks agreed and Teddy, who had been looking back and forth between the adults, whooped. "I get to go to Harry's, Mummy?"

"Yes dear, won't that be fun? You can go in one week."

Teddy held up his little hands, "how many is that?"

Tonks showed him, by lifting one of his fingers at a time and saying the day of the week.

"'Mione what will you be up to while Harry is back at work?" Ron asked from across the table.

Hermione looked up at their friend, she seemed to be searching his face. After a moment she answered, "I'll have Sirius to keep me company, and if it's alright with your mum I may come here to visit."

"Of course dear! Ginny is home for a bit as well so you can come here or she can come to visit you." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

After dinner, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went back to Grimmauld Place.

They walked into the library and sat down. Hermione sat on the couch and Ron quickly sat down next to her, leaving Harry to sit in the chair across from them.

"'Mione, I know I was a git the other day. I was inconsiderate and selfish back before you left, I was insensitive the other night and you didn't deserve the things I said to you." He rubbed his hands on the tops of his thighs and began to turn a bit pink.

"The truth is, I knew even back then, that we weren't going to work 'Mione. I loved you, but not in the way I should have. I'll always love you as a friend, and I hope you'll accept my apology. Forgive me?" He asked.

She looked at his hopeful expression and frowned. "I was really hurt by your actions before I left Ron, I felt like I couldn't count on you and that you didn't really love me. I agree though, it was clear even then that we were never going to work as a couple. The other night was inevitable with the amount of anger and resentment we were both holding on to. I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me for running away."

"Of course, 'Mione." Ron leaned over and pulled the witch into his arms. "So I wanted to tell you, I met someone. Well, I was reintroduced to someone more like."

Hermione smiled at their friend and raised her eyebrows, "well...who is it?"

Ron let out a breath and a goofy smile spread across his face. "You remember Susan Bones? She was in the DA with us, Hufflepuff."

"Yes! She was such a sweet girl, are you two seeing each other?"

"Yeah, she's really great. I like her a lot." Ron said shyly.

"That is wonderful Ron, I'm happy for you." She said as she squeezed his hand.

Harry smiled at the scene in front of him, he cleared his throat and they both looked his direction.

"Hermione, I think you should tell Ron what's been going on...before he hears it at work."

She took a deep breath and sighed heavily and Ron looked at her expectantly.

"Alright, Ron when I left, I went to Australia hoping to restore my parent's memories. My parents were there and were very happy...with two children. I spent some time there before deciding that I wouldn't rip their happiness away from them by restoring their memories."

Ron's eyebrows shot up, "Merlin 'Mione, I'm so sorry."

She nodded and continued. "Instead of coming back here, I thought that I could get over my fears and anxieties if I just started over somewhere that no one knew me. Even after a year I knew I wasn't getting better but I'm stubborn, you know?"

He snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I started receiving letters from an unknown person in January The person sending them claims that I belong to him, that I am meant to be with him among other things. A couple of months ago, they began to be more specific about my life and it was clear that this person was truly watching me. He knew where I worked, lived and shopped. He knew the route I took to get home and my daily routine. So I came back, to escape and ask for help."

"So you came back because you're being stalked...why didn't you send a letter to Harry or me when this first started? 'Mione, this is dangerous, he could have hurt you at any time since January!"

"I know, I thought I could handle it, or that if I didn't pay any attention to it that he would get bored and leave me alone."

"He sent the last letter here, told her that she couldn't hide from him. I have Remus checking the letters to see if he can pick up a scent or anything. I'll be bringing them to work Monday to be looked over there as well. I'll bring the paperwork home for her to file a report and we can begin an investigation." Harry said.

"Alright. We'll get this arsehole, Hermione, don't worry. I just wish you would have owled us, we were worried sick when you left and I know Harry has been writing you all this time. You could have replied, let us know you were safe at the very least." He tried to say this calmly, they had just reconciled but he was still annoyed at her lack of contact.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…I realize now that I made a mistake in trying to separate myself from everyone. I made myself into a perfect target for this demented person." She looked down at her hands and looked ashamed.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" He asked.

She looked back at him and nodded, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I have a feeling its Greyback. You know he was really eager to have me at Malfoy Manor, he looked like he would be willing to kill everyone there to have me. In the letters, he mentions things like my smell and how he senses my emotions. He goes on about how I tempt him with the scents I give off."

"That sounds like him alright, when will you talk to Remus?"

"Tomorrow, he's still recovering from the moon Friday night," Harry responded.

Hermione stood up, leaned down to kiss Ron on the cheek, walked over to Harry and kissed his cheek as well. "I'm going to go ahead and go up. I need a shower and I'm still pretty tired."

"Alright, love. If you need me, please just come to my room. You're not bothering me and I'd rather lose a little sleep and know that you're getting enough rest."

She nodded and turned to leave calling a goodnight over her shoulder.

* * *

Ron and Harry walked down to the kitchen for something a little stronger than tea. Sirius joined them not long after and they discussed the possibility that Fenrir Greyback was at this moment hiding out somewhere near the house. They had the strongest wards available along with the fidelius charm that was still protecting the residence. These facts didn't make them feel better about the werewolf stalking their friend.

"How will you be getting Hermione to her appointment Monday, Harry? Sirius asked.

"I'm going to have to floo her directly to St. Mungo's. It's not safe to leave the house and I just hope to Merlin he hasn't somehow figured out that she'll be leaving the house to see the healer." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Please tell me you're going to take the opportunity to set her straight while you're there, Harry," Ron said.

Harry sighed, he didn't want a confrontation right in the middle of everything else. He would let things go and if it came up naturally then he'd say something but if not, it could wait for another meeting.

"I'm going to tell her, maybe not Monday though. What if she decides that this is all too much and takes off again. I can't risk it, she's in danger right now and my priority is catching her stalker and getting her well."

Ron nodded but didn't push it. He knew that Harry would tell her just how wrecked he'd been after she left. At the time, Ron had just assumed it was because Harry had always depended on Hermione. He knew now that Harry's feelings had changed during the year after the war and that he loved Hermione deeply. "I know, mate. I think it's going to have to be discussed soon. Understanding how her actions affected not only you but everyone who cares about her will be part of her healing."

"I agree. It'll happen, Ron."

They dropped the subject for a happier one, Ron and Susan's upcoming meet the parents date. Ron had invited Susan to the Burrow the following weekend to meet his family. Harry was happy for his friend, he knew that Ron longed for a big family like the one he had grown up in. Susan had lost her entire family over the course of the first and second wizarding wars. He wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same way that Ron did about the number of children they had.

"So just how long have you been seeing the Bones girl Ron?" Sirius asked.

"About a month now. Ran into her, literally, in Diagon while visiting George."

"It's getting serious then, that's good. I wasn't very fond of the other one...what was her name?"

Ron grimaced, "Chelsea. Not sure what I was thinking with that one, mate," he said as he shuddered.

Harry and Sirius laughed, Ron hadn't had the best luck when it came to women in the last couple of years. Harry hoped that Susan was in for the long haul as they had all liked Susan during the days of the DA.

The men finished up their drinks and said their goodbyes as they each headed their separate ways. Ron going to his flat, Sirius going up to his room and Harry to check on Hermione before going to his own room.

When he peeked into her room he realized she wasn't there. He felt panic beginning to set in and walked into the room to check the bathroom. No Hermione.

He left her room and went to check the library, maybe she hadn't been tired and had decided to read a bit.

He opened the door to the library to find it empty as well and was beginning to worry. Where the hell could she be? She wouldn't have left again, not with Greyback possibly after her. He rushed back to her room to look again and finding it just as empty as before, walked to his room.

Determined to find her, he walked quickly into the room and stopped short. There she was, laying right in the middle of the bed. How someone so small could take up so much room, he would never understand.

He left out a relieved breath and quietly dressed for bed. When he crawled in she stirred a bit, opening her eyes slowly.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"No, you scared me to death 'Mione. I couldn't find you, searched the whole house in a right panic."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. You told me I could sleep here." She said groggily.

He opened his arms for her to lay her head on his chest and she scooted over, throwing an arm over his waist.

"I know, but I didn't expect you to beat me here." He laughed.

She just smiled and wiggled around a bit more until she was comfortable.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night, 'Mione."


	6. Hell is So Close to Heaven

**A/N:** Hello! As always, a quick note to say thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, liking and adding my story to their favorites. You are all amazing and you encourage me so much to keep writing. Also, a huge thanks to The Muse of Apollo for helping me when I want to pull my hair out!

I hope you enjoy this super long chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hell is So Close to Heaven**

"Harry?"

He felt Hermione stretch out beside him and then roll over and bury her face into her pillow.

Her voice was muffled when she asked, "Harry, what time is it?"

He slowly opened his eyes and could hear loud laughter and the sound of pots and pans banging around below them. He threw his own pillow over his head and groaned.

"Don't know. Maybe they'll stop soon." He said.

The noise continued, and if possible, got louder. Harry removed the pillow from his face and cast a tempus, seven thirty. He made a sound that came out like a growl and Hermione laughed into her pillow.

She rolled on to her back and patted his hand before sitting up. "Come on, we better go down and make sure they don't burn the house down."

Harry reluctantly got up and they both slowly walked down to the kitchen to see Sirius attempting to cook sausages while Remus cooked eggs.

Hermione walked over to the two men first and wrapped one arm around each of them in a hug. In return, they each wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Remus, Sirius. This all smells wonderful," the witch said in a voice far cheerier than it had been less than five minutes before. She began gathering the things needed to make tea for everyone.

The two beamed at her praise and Harry rolled his eyes. He walked over to the counter and decided he would make the toast.

"Remus, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm feeling much better, Harry. Thank you for asking."

"Where are Tonks and Teddy this morning?" Hermione questioned.

"They're visiting with Andromeda today. We usually spend Sundays with her."

Remus finished up the eggs and brought them to the table, Sirius followed with the sausage and Harry wasn't far behind with the toast.

They began filling their plates and Remus spoke up, "Harry, Sirius tells me that the property search was a success. Tell me about the properties you liked."

Hermione began pouring them each a cup of tea when an owl tapped loudly at the window. Harry saw her jump in fear at the sound and immediately pull out her wand. In her hurry, she dropped the kettle spilling water across the table.

She was breathing heavily, her hands were shaking and her eyes scanned the room for danger. The three men were startled by her reaction but jumped into action to calm her and clean up the mess.

Harry hurried over to her and knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees to get her attention. "'Mione, you're alright love, it's just an owl. Okay?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and letting out a shaky exhale. Her eyes swept the room one last time and she nodded.

She was holding her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white and Harry slowly reached for it, taking it from her hand and placing it on the table beside her.

Remus had cleaned the water and was boiling a new pot while Sirius let the owl in, both men keeping a worried eye on the frightened witch.

Harry sat in the chair next to Hermione's and she laid her head on his shoulder while he rubbed the tension from her hands.

"Looks like you've got another letter, Hermione," Sirius said carefully as he handed her the envelope and sat down.

"Remus, did you have a chance to look over the previous letters?" Harry had been expecting another letter and hoped that Remus could confirm that it was Greyback who was stalking Hermione.

"Yes, I went over each letter and I'm sorry, but you were right Hermione. It is Greyback," he said sadly. That man was the last person Remus had wanted to have a fascination with the young woman. He knew just what could happen and judging by the wording in the letters, he had a terrible feeling about what Greyback wanted.

Hermione sighed closed her eyes, she looked so lost and afraid. Harry's heart ached for her, "you want me to open it for you, 'Mione?"

She handed the letter to him and watched with fearful eyes as he opened it and began reading aloud.

 _Pretty girl,_

 _I must say that I am a little disappointed in you. You stay hidden in that house all week long and then think you can trick me?_

 _Did you really think that I would believe those two idiots? I could smell their anxiety a mile away, I knew they were looking for me. I even ran into the Potter brat the other day, some Auror he is, he had no idea who was coming toward him._

 _Of course, I knew you would tell him eventually sweet girl but you know as well as I do that they'll never find me. They may know now who I am but they won't stop me from claiming what's mine. You knew all along my smart girl, knew it was me sending these letters. You know we have something special, you felt it too that day in the manor._

 _Soon, my sweet girl, soon I'll have you and we can begin our new life together._

 _X_

As Harry finished reading the parchment he handed it over to Remus. They watched as Remus closed his eyes and breathed deeply into the parchment. The werewolf's nose wrinkled and he opened his eyes.

"It is definitely Greyback. Hermione, you need to be very careful. He's not going to stop until he has you, you need to stay inside. I don't think you should even go to the Burrow, I know it has top-notch wards but he is determined to have you."

"What about my healer appointment? I'm supposed to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow afternoon."

"Harry, would it be possible for the healer to come here and see her?" Remus asked.

"I'll check with him, I don't think it'll be a problem once I explain everything," Harry said.

Sirius spoke up. "Moony, what do you think he's waiting for? He's been sending these letters for six months. If he wants her so badly, why hasn't he tried to capture her yet?"

Remus sighed heavily and looked at Hermione before answering. "He can't truly have you and start a new life with you until he can claim you. That means he's more than likely waiting for the full moon. I believe he wants to mate you, and if that is the case then he'll stop at nothing to have you. He will likely wait for the full moon, bite you so that you'll turn and then mark you as his."

Harry's eyes widened. "What the fuck? Are you serious Remus?"

Sirius, held up a finger and opened his mouth but quickly shut it at the sharp looks from Harry and Remus. "You're right, now is not the time. Sorry."

Hermione, however, burst into hysterical laughter. She threw her head back and laughed so hard that tears were running down her cheeks and she was gasping for breath.

The three men watched in limbo, wanting to laugh with her but understanding the gravity of the situation.

Harry frowned when her laughter turned into sobs and he could see the fear and panic set in.

She put her head in her hands and her body shook with the grief that this new information brought. Harry rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her but he knew that there was really nothing he could do or say at this moment that would help.

"H-h-his _mate_?" She cried.

Remus answered, "not in the way you're thinking necessarily. Only alpha wolves have mates, and it's rare for them to find their one true mate. They can, however, take a mate who they believe will make the pack stronger."

Hermione laid her head on her folded arms.

"It'll be alright 'Mione, we'll catch him. He won't take you." Harry said, trying to soothe her fears.

She looked up at him, "how can you know that Harry? How? He hasn't been caught yet, he could have taken me at any time over the last six months! Any of the last seven full moons, but he didn't. Why?" She dried her eyes, looking once again to Remus, determined to try and find some answers.

"I can only guess Hermione but he could be waiting for you to become stronger and better able to withstand the bite and subsequent change. When he found you in Australia, he knew you weren't well and decided to wait. He's a sick fuck though and to pass the time he has been harassing you. Probably hoped that you would get tired of his threats and in your attempt to get rid of him, also rid yourself of the fear and anxiety you're struggling with. He likes to play games, Hermione."

"But why me? What makes me so special that he would find me years after the final battle?" She asked.

"He picked up your scent when they caught you all in the woods and it called out to him, triggered that initial want in him. Then, while you were at Malfoy Manor, he watched you being tortured for hours on end and you never broke. Your time at the manor and the way you fought during the final battle proved to him that you were strong and were willing to do whatever it takes to survive. I would wager that you were never far from his thoughts since he last laid eyes on you and he had been searching for you the entire time. He saw potential in you to be an ideal alpha female, one who would protect the pack and provide strong pups. Honestly, Hermione as a werewolf I can completely understand his reason for choosing you. But he is planning to take what he wants rather than giving you the choice."

"Well, of course, he wouldn't give me a choice, he knows I wouldn't agree!" She said as she threw her hands into the air in frustration. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," she whispered.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess from breakfast, Hermione went up to shower and dress for the day while the three men went up to the library.

"So, have the two of you made a decision on a property?" Remus asked.

Harry and Sirius both nodded excitedly.

"I took pictures but I think it would be better to view the property in a pensieve," Harry said as he waved his wand. The pensieve floated from a nearby shelf onto the table in front of them.

"We should wait for Hermione," Sirius said.

While they waited for the bushy haired which to return, Harry put his wand to his head and retrieved the memory of the last property they had visited and placed it into the stone basin.

"It was perfect Moony, forest to run in, a large clearing for the house and garden. There is even a lake that would be great for swimming."

Remus looked at his best friend, "Have you been looking at house plans?"

"We have, but we could never decide. Now that we have a property, we can better decide what will fit it best." Sirius replied.

"We don't want anything massive, just big enough for the two of us and my future family." Harry shrugged.

Remus laughed, "Oh, so about ten bedrooms then?"

Harry grinned, "I'm not sure my future wife will be too keen on _that_ many children. I do hope she'll want at least three."

"We were thinking five or six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a library…" Sirius said.

"Did someone say library?" Hermione asked as she breezed into the room and sat next to Harry on the couch.

The three men rolled their eyes at the woman.

"Of course, I have to have a library to tempt you to stay," Harry said.

"Funny, " she said as she narrowed her eyes. "What is all of this?"

Remus answered, "Sirius and Harry are going to show us their favorite property from yesterday."

Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled, "Oh wonderful! I can't wait to see it!"

Sirius clapped his hands and said, "Let's do it!"

The four of them entered the pensieve, the feeling of falling caused Harry's stomach to drop. When they all had landed, it was to see the beautiful clearing surrounded by trees.

"Wow, " Hermione whispered. She took Harry's hand in hers and smiled up at him, "Harry, this place is stunning, look at that lake! You could build the house so that the windows in the back and maybe a balcony faced the lake. I imagine it would be quite beautiful and peaceful to sit watch the water."

Harry felt his heart warm and could only smile at her enthusiasm. He wanted her input and hoped that she would choose to stay with him. That this could be their home, he supposed he would have to tell her he was in love with her first though. That thought made him nervous and he quickly pushed it away.

"I think you're right. You can look over house plans with us, help us choose the perfect layout. Of course we'll need help with paint colors and furnishings, otherwise, it'll just be Gryffindor red and gold and decorated with Quidditch memorabilia."

She laughed loudly and nodded in her agreement. "I think it's going to be wonderful Harry. Having a new home to create happy memories in, something that is yours."

"Yeah, that's what I think I want most. A place to call my own, a real home."

Hermione squeezed his hand and they turned to the two marauders. They were standing with their arms thrown over each other's shoulders talking quietly to each other and Harry had a feeling they were thinking of days long past.

Sirius had told him about Potter Manor, which had been much larger than the property they were looking at but also had a pond and a large forest nearby. The two places were similar and he could imagine a stag, dog, and wolf running free through the trees and splashing in the water as they played.

The two men turned their attention to Harry and Hermione and smiled widely.

"This is home, pup."

Harry nodded as a smile spread across his face, "home."

* * *

"Hey."

Harry turned to look over his shoulder, Hermione had the door opened a few inches. He could see one side of her face peeking out of the opening. He knew she didn't need to come out so he turned back around and took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out and standing up.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She moved back out of the doorway to allow him entry. "Everything is fine, Remus left for Andromeda's a few minutes ago."

They walked to the sitting room and Harry sat down while Hermione scanned the books and photo albums on the shelves. He watched her, her finger dragging along the spines of several photo albums as she browsed. She chose one that was more recent and pulled it down.

"Have you looked through these lately?" She asked as she fell onto the cushion next to him.

"Not for a long while. I emptied my trunk and brought all of my albums down here, they've been here ever since."

She scooted closer to him, sitting cross-legged and smiled. She opened the front cover to see a large picture on the first page of herself, Harry and Ron, arms slung over each other's shoulders with big grins on their faces. They were at King's Cross Station, arriving home for summer after their first year.

"If only we knew then what we know now." She smiled sadly at the younger versions of themselves.

Harry turned the page and they laughed at the images of a young Neville, Seamus, and Dean playing exploding snap in their dorm room. Seamus had scorch marks across his face and the other boys were laughing at their friend. There were a few pictures from Quidditch matches and one of Ron screaming in terror after the twins had pranked him with a rubber spider on his pillow.

Harry barked out a laugh, "I will never forget that prank, it was hilarious. Ron screamed like a girl and flailed around trying to get it away from him. This picture doesn't do it justice."

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him, "You boys are incorrigible."

They continued through the album and watched the years go by. Harry turned the page and in the lower right corner was a picture of himself and Cho. It was during their fourth year and a big group of students had gone down by the lake. In the picture he and Cho were sitting close to each other, talking quietly. It was when they moved apart that he saw Hermione in the background. He hadn't noticed her there before and took the picture out to examine it closer.

"What is it?" Hermione asked a few minutes later. He had been staring at the picture for longer than he realized.

He quickly put the picture back into the book, "nothing really, I just noticed something about this picture that I had missed before."

He looked back down at the picture and now, clear as day, he could see Hermione sitting behind them beneath a tree, a book in her lap. She watched them, a heartbroken look on her face and then looked away and wiped a tear from her cheek before the image started again. Had she wanted more than friendship then?

She glanced down at the picture he had been so focused on and frowned. "It's you and Cho, before the second task. Remember, we were all taking a break from homework and trying to figure out what the task could be. You were so lost over that girl, all gooey eyed." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." He quickly turned the page and saw pictures from the Yule Ball. There was one of him, Ron and the Patil twins, who looked miserable and one of Ron looking toward the dance floor, his jealousy of Viktor Krum was obvious. He smiled as he looked at the next one, Hermione was walking down the staircase with a sweet smile on her face. She had been so beautiful in her dress, her hair done and wearing makeup for the first time. He always thought she was beautiful, but that night she was glowing.

She leaned over to look at the page with him, "Merlin, look at me." She said while laughing. "I agonized for weeks over my dress and how to do my hair and makeup. I wanted so badly to feel pretty for once, to not be the bushy-haired bookworm."

"You'll always be a bushy-haired bookworm to me 'Mione, but that doesn't make you any less pretty."

She scoffed and pushed his shoulder but he could see the blush in her cheeks and the shy smile that she was trying to hide.

"Let's be honest here 'Mione, the one who should have been agonizing over their appearance was me. Why did you allow me to walk around with that awful hair? Some best friend you are," he joked.

She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "You wouldn't have listened to me if I tried! All of you boys had shaggy hair that year, it was a terrible trend. Although it was better than the haircut I gave you while we were on the run, now _that_ was unfortunate."

"Nah, it was fine. It was out of my face and that was exactly what I needed."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, so it wasn't the best haircut I've ever received…" He grimaced.

She rolled her eyes and ruffled his already messy hair. "Do you ever wish we could have had a normal childhood? You know, just going to school and learning. No defeating Voldemort or rescuing Godfathers from death sentences."

Harry thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I guess it would have been nice. Maybe a little boring If it wasn't for that troll was set on the school by Quirrell, would we have become friends if it never happened?"

Her eyebrows drew together in thought. "I think we would, I hope we would have at least. I can't imagine us never being friends."

"Me either," he said.

They continued to slowly flip through the pages making comments here or there. When they came to the end Harry closed the book and laid it on the table. He leaned back on the couch and pulled Hermione's feet into his lap. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes as he rubbed the arches of her socked feet.

"Harry, what sorts of questions will the healer ask me?"

He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about his answer. He knew that Healer Smith would want her to do most of the talking and he would ask questions throughout the session.

"He'll ask you about what happened, how you've been coping, he'll want to know about your episodes and how you handle them."

"I'm nervous."

"It'll be alright, love. He wants to help you and he'll help you work through your fears and give you techniques to use when you feel anxious."

"Will you get to be there with me?"

"I'm not sure, if you want me there we'll need to ask Healer Smith. He may want this first visit to be just you and him."

She nodded and sighed. He could tell she was uneasy about talking to anyone about what she had been through. As far as he knew, he and Ron were the only ones who knew everything. He understood her anxiety, bringing all of those bad memories back to the surface was going to be painful and upsetting. He just hoped that she would open up and begin to find the peace she had been so desperate for.

When he opened his eyes and looked over at the witch he saw that she was fast asleep. He lifted her legs and slipped off of the couch before pulling a blanket off of the back of the couch and draping it over her.

He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

It was nearly dinner time when Harry went up to the library to find Sirius. He was pleased to see his Godfather was looking over a book of house plans.

"Hey, pup. Is everything alright with Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's okay, nervous about seeing Healer Smith tomorrow."

"Well, that is understandable, son. She has been through a lot and I'm sure that having someone bring up all of the awful things she's been trying to forget isn't going to be fun."

"No, it's definitely not but it is worth it. I told her I would see if I could be there with her." Harry said as he walking further into the room.

Sirius looked up from the book, "all you can do is ask, he may not want you there for the first session."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I just want her to feel safe, you know."

Sirius clapped him on the back, "I know, pup. So what have the two of you been up to this morning?"

Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck which of course, sparked Sirius' curiosity. "Did you ever notice Hermione, I don't know...watching me, back when we were still in school?"

Sirius cocked his head to the side, "Watching you how, exactly?"

"You know...like she was interested in more than friendship?"

Sitting straight up, a large grin slowly spread across the older man's face. His eyes had a mischievous glint and Harry was suddenly worried. "I might have, now that you mention it. It wasn't often, but any time you and Ron got to talking about girls she would get a sad look about her and sometimes left the room. As I recall, you spoke a lot about that Chang girl the summer before your fifth year. Then, by the time you were over her and fancied Ginny, Hermione was giving Ron her attention. Not that he noticed."

Harry nodded, "We were looking through some old photo albums and I saw her in a picture, in the background. She was watching me with Cho and looked really sad, she was crying. I had no idea she fancied me in school and I don't know how to feel about it. A part of me feels guilty for not noticing."

"You were a kid, Harry. Focus on right now, I'll bet those feelings are still there for her. You're going to have to make the first move though, she has never had much self-confidence when it comes to forming relationships."

Harry blew out a breath and sat down beside his Godfather, ready to change the subject. "So what have you found in these books? Anything worth showing me yet?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, nothing extraordinary has jumped out at me yet. I'm sure we'll find something, and we can always go to the builders and tell them what we want. They'll make a plan based on that and we just add or change things until we have exactly what we want."

"How soon can we close on the land?" Harry was anxious to have that taken care of. After all, Mr. Wallace had said that the property wouldn't last long and he wanted to make sure it was theirs.

"I floo called Mr. Wallace after Remus left and put in our offer. He is confident it will be accepted, as we offered a bit more than asking. After the offer is accepted he said we could close no later than a month."

"I would be very disappointed if we started on house plans only to have the land sale fall through. I think we should wait to visit the builders until the land is officially ours."

"You're right Harry, I'm just excited and there's no harm in looking."

Harry knew Sirius was right and it was so tempting to start on this next step. He leaned over to get a better look at the plan Sirius was looking at, it was a grand manor house with several more rooms than they needed.

Harry's stomach abruptly growled and Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Hungry?" He asked.

Harry laughed, "I actually came up to see if you wanted pizza for dinner but I got distracted."

"Sounds great to me, where is Hermione?" Sirius asked.

Harry stood up and started for the door. "She's sleeping in the sitting room."

Sirius stood as well, picking up the books, and followed him from the room. "I'll sit down there and look through these so that she doesn't wake up alone."

They walked down and parted ways at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be back in a few," Harry called out as he walked out the door.

* * *

Harry made his way down the street to the apparition point and turned on the spot, disappearing with a small pop. He reappeared in an alleyway that was a few buildings down from his favorite pizza restaurant.

As he walked toward his destination, he scanned the area for anything out of place. He noticed there weren't many people about and though it wasn't unusual for a Sunday, he still felt something was off.

He entered the restaurant, ordered the pizza and then sat down to wait. It wasn't long before the pizza was ready and he was heading back out.

When he walked onto the street his earlier feelings of unease were unmistakable. Someone was watching him and though it could be anyone, he let his wand slide into his hand from his shirt sleeve. He continued walking toward the alley and heard the sound of footsteps a few paces behind him.

Walking as if he were unaware he was being followed, he turned down the alley. He had made it halfway down the narrow path when he felt a hand grab onto his left shoulder. He quickly spun around, shooting _everte statum_ at his attacker. The large man was thrown back hard, his head hitting the wall before sliding down onto the ground.

Harry walked over and bent down to look at the face of the man who had been tormenting his best friend. He pointed his wand under Greyback's chin, "you're under arrest Greyback."

"Like hell I am Potter," The werewolf spat. "You think you can keep her from me? You will _never_ have her boy."

Harry stood up and sent an incarcerous toward Greyback but the man deflected the ropes and charged him. Using his forearm, the large man shoved Harry into the opposite wall pushing down on his neck. "She's _mine_ Potter," Greyback growled into his face.

"You're wrong," Harry stated before the werewolf's fist connected with his cheek. He felt pain radiate through the right side of his face and shoved his wand into the man's rib cage and cast a _confringo_. The man was blasted back and fell to the ground. Harry pointed his wand, sending a stunner at the werewolf but before it made contact the man grabbed a chain around his neck and called out, "portus."

Harry lowered his wand and tried to control his breathing. The adrenaline pumping through him was only fueling the anger he felt. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and closed his eyes. "Fuck!"

Walking across the alleyway, he picked up the pizzas from where he had dropped them and stood against the wall. He calmed his breathing and cleared his head before disapparating.

* * *

Sirius rushed into the entryway at Harry's loud arrival, taking in the anger, and blood on his Godson's face. He scanned the rest of his body for injuries and finding none, the wizard asked, "Harry are you alright, what happened?"

"Fucking Greyback," Harry growled as he stormed into the kitchen. "I had a feeling something was off and I was right. He followed me into the alley on my way back. I got the jump on him and I could tell he hadn't expected me to hit him before he could grab me. I had him on the ground and sent _incarcerous_ at him but he deflected and charged me. He had me pinned to the wall and punched me in the face but I got him with a _confringo._ He was blasted back but portkeyed out before my stunner made contact."

"Shite, Harry. You're alright though yeah? Your cheek looks pretty bad." Sirius said, his voice full of concern and he once again looked him over.

"Fine, I'll heal. I'm just pissed he was able to get away." Harry looked toward the doorway, "is she still asleep?"

Sirius nodded, "she was, might not be now with all of your stomping and shouting. Did Greyback say anything to you?"

Looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes Harry replied, "yeah, to sum it up, he asked if I thought I could keep her from him and then said 'you'll never have her boy, she's mine.'"

Harry let out a heavy sigh and looked back at his Godfather. "I'm going to check on her," he said as he got up and walked out the door.

Once in the hall, he turned to walk toward the sitting room only to be knocked back by the very witch he wanted to see. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and she buried her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking. When he recovered from nearly falling he put his arms around her and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "I'm fine. You're fine, everything is okay. It's alright love, please don't cry."


	7. Can't Have it All

**A/N:** Happy Tuesday evening, I'll keep this short and sweet. Thank you all, you're amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Can't Have it All**

The night before had been rough. Hermione had cried into Harry's shirt while he rubbed her back and held her until her sobs turned into sniffles. He had taken her hand and pulled her into the kitchen and everything had been fine until he sat down next to her, giving her an up-close view of his swollen and bloody face.

She had grabbed the sides of his head to examine it closer and when he winced in pain she began to sob again. She wailed about his injury being all her fault and how sorry she was. He had felt shattered by the guilt pouring from her and tried to reassure her that it was in fact that aresehole Greyback's fault and not hers. She calmed only slightly and he had convinced her to eat something but she still had tears running down her cheeks throughout dinner.

After they had finished eating, she had insisted on cleaning his face and he followed her to his bathroom. She carefully wiped the blood from his cheek, mouth, and neck with a wet flannel occasionally swiping at her silent tears. When she was finished, he told her to dress for bed and when she returned he pulled her into his arms where she fell asleep muttering soft apologies.

He now sat at the end of his bed with his head in his hands. Five o'clock had come very early this morning and he was having a hard time convincing himself to get ready for work. He _had_ to go to work today. It would only be for the first half of the day and then he would be back here to support Hermione at her appointment. He sighed and forced himself to get up and go take a shower.

The hot water helped to wake him up a bit and he tried to rub some of the tension out of his shoulders. He knew he would more than likely have a large stack of paperwork piled up from his week off as well as everything he needed to take care of in regard to Greyback. It was going to be a long day.

He rinsed off, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he reached the sink he looked at himself in the mirror to see the entire right side of his face was swollen, his eye had blackened and he had a cut on his cheek. "Well Potter, don't you just look dashing this morning," he said to his reflection. He used a drying spell on his hair and combed it out the best he could, brushed his teeth and grabbed his clothes from the counter to get dressed.

When he walked back into his room, Hermione was still sound asleep and he bent down to kiss the top of her head before grabbing his boots and walking out into the hall.

* * *

He arrived in his office right at seven and sat heavily in his chair. As he expected, there was quite a stack of paperwork waiting for him and he decided he'd better get started on it.

It was an hour later, and about a quarter into the stack that someone walked through his door. "Morning mate, I brought tea," he heard Ron say.

"Oh thank Merlin. I forgot to get a cup on my way in and I didn't want to stop working once I'd started." Harry gestured to the mountain of papers he was working through.

Ron grimaced, sitting down in the chair in front of Harry's desk. As Harry lifted his head to look at his friend and reach for the offered cup Ron shouted, "Blimey! What the bloody hell happened to you!"

Harry frowned and took a drink of his tea before he replied. "I had a run in with Greyback, he attacked me on my way home from getting takeaway last night. He got one in on me but I blasted him away from me. He got away and I'm still so pissed about it, but wherever that bloody portkey took him he had some healing of his own to do. I'm going to report it to Turner today and take 'Mione the papers that she needs in order to report his stalking."

"That was bold of him, attacking an Auror. Though he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so I can't say I'm very surprised."

Harry continued filling out the papers on his desk. "I think he was jealous. The whole situation was strange, it was like he was trying to scare me away from her or something. I knocked him back and tried to bind him but he deflected. Then he rushed me and had me pinned, did this" he gestured to his bruised face, "all while telling me I wouldn't keep her away from him and I would never have her. I got a _confringo_ off on him, had my wand pointed straight at his ribcage."

"You blasted him away from you with a _confringo_ to the ribs? That could have killed him, not that I'm complaining."

"Ron I was so bloody mad I didn't care if I blasted him to bits in that alley. After everything he's done…" He felt his anger rising and took a calming breath.

"No, I get it mate. So he portkeyed out?" Ron asked.

Harry laid his quill on his desk and looked up at his friend. "Yeah, he had one on a chain around his neck. He could be anywhere...it took everything I had to leave 'Mione this morning."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure she's fine, Sirius is there and isn't Gin going over there sometime today? I have patrols in an hour, I can go by and check on her if you want."

"No, you're right. I'm just being overprotective, I can always send a Patronus if I need to." Harry pulled another stack of papers from the pile and continued his work.

"Right well I better get back, I have my own papers to fill out before I leave. Much smaller stack though." Ron smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out you git, oh and say hello to Susan for me." Harry said cheekily while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ron walked out waving him off but Harry could see the tips of his ears turn pink.

* * *

Harry had waited another three hours before he couldn't take it anymore, he had to make sure she was okay.

Harry waved his wand in a circular motion and, thinking of his happiest memory, conjured his majestic stag.

He watched as the stag proudly walked around the room before coming to face him. "'Mione, I just wanted to check in with you. Are you alright?"

He sent the stag off to Hermione and sat back down at his desk to organize the last bit of work on his desk. It wasn't long before Hermione's playful otter appeared before him. The otter floated around him before coming to rest before him and opening its mouth.

"She's fine! Get back to work you sad sod." He heard Ginny's voice yell playfully from a distance.

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead's words as he waited for Hermione's response, he heard her giggle before replying. "I'm fine Harry, really. Sirius and Ginny are here and they've been keeping me busy with chess. I think they're hoping I'll improve." She laughed before sighing. "Don't worry, everything is fine and I'll be ready for Healer Smith when he arrives. How is your face? " This time she was the one who sounded worried.

Her otter disappeared signaling the end of the message and he conjured his stag to send his reply. "I'm glad you're doing well love, I'm just concerned. Oh, and my face will be fine." He imagined her eyebrows creasing and her face crumpling with guilt as it had last night. He added, "and don't you dare get that look, Hermione Jean Granger, I told you enough times this wasn't your fault. I'm not listening to any more apologies. I'll see you soon."

He sent his stag to the curly-haired witch and stood up to gather up all of the finished work on his desk.

As he made his way out of his office and down the hall to his boss' door the little otter floated next to him. When he looked at it he heard Hermione's voice huff, "Stubborn. See you later." He could tell she was trying to act petulant but he could hear the smile in her voice.

Shaking his head as the otter disappeared, he knocked at Mr. Turner's door and watched as it opened on its own.

"Harry, welcome back, looks like you had an interesting week off." Mr. Turner said eyeing the purple and black bruises covering the right side of Harry's face. He scratched his greying stubble, "anything you need to tell me about?"

Harry walked into the office and sat the stack of papers down on the corner of his desk before taking a seat. "Yes, I need to talk to you about Greyback."

Mr. Turner's eyes widened, "Greyback? I thought no one had seen him in Britain for months."

"Yes sir, that's because he's been stalking Hermione. I have several letters he has written to her that detail his obsession and intentions to capture her. This report details the events of last night when he attacked me in an alley near Russo's." Harry said all of this while handing over the report.

Harry watched as the weathered-looking man read over the report, "He followed you through the streets of muggle London? Seems like a big risk he took in getting to you, any idea why he chose to do it?"

Harry nodded, "I think he was warning me, he told me repeatedly that I would never have her."

Mr. Turner laid the report on his desk before asking, "How do we know for sure it's Greyback stalking her? He never said her name."

"I've had Remus Lupin look over the letters and asked him to see if he was able to pick up any scent."

Mr. Turner knew Remus from Hogwarts and since the war, had been made aware of his werewolf status. "I'll need him to make a report as well, he may also be questioned should this go to a trial."

Harry nodded to his boss, "I'll let him know, Sir."

"Where are the letters?"

"They're in my office, I'll bring them by on my way out. I'm also going to have Hermione file a report about the stalking so that we can add that to his charges."

Mr. Turner seemed satisfied with this information and told Harry that he hoped Hermione's appointment went well. At the dismissal, Harry walked out of the office and back to his to clear his desk and prepare for the next day.

After dropping the box of letters to Mr. Turner, Harry headed toward the floo. He was ready to get home to Hermione. He hoped that she would come out of her appointment feeling a bit better and that she would want to continue to see Healer Smith.

* * *

When he walked through the floo into Grimmauld Place at two that afternoon, he could hear voices coming from down the hall. As he neared the sitting room heard Ginny shout out, "Oh no you don't, you rotten cheat!"

He looked into the room to see Sirius clutch at his shirt over his heart and gasp. "Ginerva, I am wounded! I have never cheated a day in my life!"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the use of her full first name and scoffed. "You'd better be careful Sirius, your pants may catch fire."

At the muggle remark, Hermione and Sirius burst into laughter, "How long have you waited to use that one Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed with her friend and Sirius turned at Harry's entry.

"Harry! How was your first day back, son?" His Godfather asked.

"Really good. I was able to get everything done and talk to Turner about 'Mione's situation. I also filed the report about last night. I need to speak with Remus and 'Mione, you need to fill out some papers for me."

Hermione nodded and scooted over on the couch to make room for him.

Harry looked around and noted the plates and cups littering the tables. "How long have you lot been in here playing chess?"

Ginny shrugged, "pretty much all day. Hermione even beat Sirius once!" The redhead witch said in a teasing tone.

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned into Harry's side with a pout on her face. "They began the first chess game under the guise of teaching me but really they've just made fun of my awful chess playing all day. They insist that I'll learn with repetition but I haven't learned a single thing." She huffed. "Where's Ron when I need him?"

Harry wrapped an arm around her and laughed, "don't worry love, they're just trying to make themselves feel better because they're just as shite at it when playing Ron. You were boosting their confidence."

"Oh well, that's lovely. Thanks." Hermione poked him in the side.

"Hey! Don't blame me, I'm just telling you the truth. Anyway, Ron actually offered to come and check on you today but I told him I would send a Patronus. He was patrolling Diagon today so I'll bet he's spent a fair amount of time with Susan."

"I love her, I can't wait for her to come to the Burrow. Do you think she knows what she's in for with all of us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed, "it'll be fine. She's tough and she's so sweet, I'll bet she fits right in and Molly starts planning the wedding before the end of the night."

Ginny joined in Hermione's laughter before standing up and stretching. "I better get going, I promised Ian I would floo call him before he starts his shift. Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thank you for coming over today Gin," Hermione said.

Sirius stood then as well, "I'm going to the Den for a bit, I'll let Remus know about the report and all. Kitten, I hope your appointment goes well." Sirius waved as walked out of the room.

When they heard the floo roar to life the second time, signaling Sirius' departure, Hermione stood up and began gathering the dishes scattered around the room.

"You sure you're alright 'Mione?" Harry asked he wondered if she was starting to get nervous.

"I'm okay, I just feel like I should be doing something, you know?"

Harry followed her lead, gathering the chess pieces and board and placing them into their box. He trailed behind her on her way to the kitchen and watched as she charmed the dishes to wash themselves.

She gripped the edge of the counter and bowed her head, "I'm not sure what to expect Harry and I think that's what has me so worried. Is he going to make me relive every horrible thing that has ever happened to me?"

"No, he will ask you about your symptoms and concerns at first. He'll ask you if you have any questions for him and he may give you an exercise to accomplish before your next appointment."

She straightened up and turned around to walk toward him and when she rested her forehead in the crook of his neck, he couldn't help playing with the ends of her curls.

Her hands came up to his sides and clutched his shirt in her small fists. "Can you please be there with me? I really need you," she asked in a small voice.

His heartbeat picked up at the feeling of her breath washing over the skin of his neck and he felt himself flush. He quietly cleared his throat before answering. "I'll ask and if he says yes then I will be there."

He felt her nod and heard her whisper, "thank you."

* * *

"Hello Miss Granger, I'm Healer Smith. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear." He held his hand out and when Hermione took it he laid his other hand over the top of hers. "There is no need to fear, we're going to work together and come to a solution that works best for you."

At his words, Hermione visibly calmed and offered the older man a warm smile. "Please, call me Hermione," she said.

Healer Smith was around average height and build, his white hair was curly and bushy eyebrows framed kind eyes. Harry had always imagined him to be a mischievous grandfather who spoiled his grandchildren with sweets when their parents weren't looking. He was patient, understanding, and genuinely wanted the best for his patients. He was the reason Harry had been able to come out of his darkness and not fall back into it.

"Harry, I think that for this session it would be alright for you to sit in with us. Hermione dear, I want you to feel absolutely comfortable and I will generally allow Harry's presence if you wish it but there may be times it is best for him to step out."

Hermione nodded in understanding and took Harry's hand to pull him over to the couch while Healer Smith took the chair across from them. They had decided to have this meeting in the library as it was where Hermione was most comfortable.

Healer Smith took a journal and, surprisingly, a pen from his bag before beginning. "Now, as Harry has spoken to me about your shared time here right after the war, he will be able to offer insight from his perspective of those times. Right now, I would like for you to tell me what you are struggling with most at this time."

Harry felt Hermione's grip tighten on his hand and he squeezed hers in silent support. She took a deep breath and said, "Fear. I don't know if Harry has mentioned to you, or not, but the reason this meeting is being held here is that someone is stalking me. Someone who I came into contact with during the war. I am terrified that he will find a way to get to me."

The healer wrote in his journal for a few minutes before turning to Harry. "Harry, have you and Sirius checked the wards since Hermione's return?"

Harry looked over at the woman in question before returning his gaze to the man. "Yes, we have added to them and the _Fidelius Charm_ is still intact. Her stalker knows that Hermione is in this area, but he cannot see the house or get into it."

Hermione shifted in her seat. "I understand that he can't get in logically, but it unnerves me knowing that he knows where I am and he's waiting out there," Hermione stated quietly.

"Hermione, do you feel unsafe here?" The healer asked.

She glanced over at Harry and he squeezed her hand again. She shook her head and said, "No, I don't but I am afraid to leave. I have traveled to the Burrow, but that property is also warded and under _Fidelius_."

"I see, so is it safe to say that you're more afraid of the possibility of the wards failing?"

"I guess so. I know that it's a very unlikely possibility, the wards were done by a professional curse breaker. This man, though...he sends me letters telling me that he knows where I am. Can he sense me even through the wards? There is just so much unknown and he's attacked Harry now! I'm afraid I won't feel completely safe until he's gone for good. I feel so much guilt because I know that Harry would never have been attacked had I just stayed away."

Harry stiffened at her statement, he could feel his anger building just under the surface and tried to send it back down. It would do no good to be angry with her right now.

Healer Smith must have noticed his tension because he looked between him and Hermione before stating, "Hermione, did you know that Harry would be attacked?"

Hermione's brows furrowed, "of course not."

"Hermione, you don't have any control over that man or his actions. You could not have prevented it at that time and had you not returned, it is safe to say that you could be in a much worse situation."

"Well yes, you are correct but Harry didn't deserve to be attacked and if I would have stayed away then he would be safe."

Harry frowned and let go of Hermione's hand, his face was hot and he was looking away from her. How could she possibly think he would be better off with her gone? He had made it very clear in every letter he had written to her that he wanted her here, needed her here. He didn't give a single fuck about being punched in the face by that sorry excuse of a man. All he wanted was for her to be here where he could protect her.

He pursed his lips before making eye contact with Healer Smith, who nodded in understanding.

The healer looked between the two before stopping on Harry and asking, "Am I correct in assuming that there are still unresolved feelings about Hermione's leaving and return?"

Harry looked down at his lap, this was _not_ how he wanted to have this conversation but it had to happen sooner or later. He huffed out a sigh before answering, "Yes, you know what it did to me when she left and we haven't really talked about it since she's been back."

"I see, I think that for you Harry, having that conversation would be very beneficial to you. You need to let go of the negative feelings in order to move on." The man said before he looked at Hermione and started again. "Hermione, I would like you to do a writing exercise for me. I would like you to do some research on wards and the _Fidelius Charm_. I want you to speak with the curse breaker who placed the wards on this home and compare them to other wards. When we next meet, you and I will discuss your research and go from there."

"Yes sir," Hermione said quietly.

Healer Smith stood up and put his journal and pen away. "Hermione, it was lovely to meet you, I think that we will have you feeling brand new in no time, dear. Harry, I'm an owl away if you need me." He said as he walked out into the hall.

Harry followed the man out and said, "thank you, sir. Let me walk you to the floo." and they walked down to the fireplace.

After seeing the Healer off, Harry went back up to the library to find Hermione. He knew her session would not be as in-depth this time as they would be in the future and hoped that this research project would help her see that she was quite safe within these walls. He walked back through the door to see Hermione standing up, arms crossed staring at the far wall.

"'Mione, are you okay love?" He asked as he walked further into the room.

"What exactly did he mean Harry? When he asked about my leaving and you said you hadn't spoken with me about it."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and tried to calm his nerves. He blew out a breath and said, "exactly what he said. I have unresolved feelings about your leaving. I have talked to him in great detail about everything I have felt from as far back as I can remember up to all of the hell that we walked through during and after the war. He knows about my abusive childhood to my nearly annual fights with Voldemort from age eleven on. He knows about the year on the run, the battle and the year here with you. I told him some of our shared experiences and then about how you left me. I talk with him about things I've experienced since you left, including your silence while you were gone."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she took in his words. "Harry I know I shouldn't have left the way I did but I really thought it was for the best."

"No, you shouldn't have. Godric Hermione, you have no idea how terrified I was. No clue how I agonized over all of the things that could have happened to you!" He said, trying to convey just how hurt he had been.

She grimaced, "Harry" she tried to start again but he cut her off.

"No Hermione I need to say this. I won't be able to move forward if I'm not completely honest with you about this. You left me, I needed you and you left me. For weeks I didn't know if you were alive or dead, I didn't know why you left. I was so afraid you had gone off and killed yourself. Do you remember the last thing you said to me?"

She shook her head as she wrung her hands.

"You had locked and warded the bathroom door so I couldn't get to you. After what felt like hours of me begging you to let me in, and just short of me tearing the door down you said 'You can't help me, no one can.' I fell asleep that night next to the bathroom door listening to you cry, unable to help you and when I woke up the next morning you were gone. I searched every room in this house for you and when I couldn't find you I searched the Burrow, the Leaky, every hotel in the area. Hell, I even went to your parent's house but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry Harry. I felt like I needed to get away. I felt like I was dragging you and everyone else down with me! Like you would all be better off without me!"

"You could have waited! You could have told me what was going on, told me how you were feeling. You could have let me come with you to Australia so that I could have been there for you when you learned about your parents. That was what we had planned in the first place! The only reason I didn't show up in Australia and try to find you there was the letter you sent saying you were alright. I decided to give you some space but fuck! I wrote to you once a week for two years Hermione and you didn't reply to a single one! You were silent for two fucking years until Greyback starts threatening to carry you off and then you come here needing my help. Did you even want to see me again? Did you miss any of us at all or are you going to run off again as soon as Greyback is taken care of?"

He was fired up and he had long lost his careful and pleading tone. Hermione was looking at him, her eyes were wide and her hair was sparking with magic caused by her own anger.

"How can you say that to me, Harry? Is that what you really think? That I would just come back here because I need you to take care of Greyback, that I would use you that way?"

He held both hands out to his sides, "I don't know anymore Hermione. I want to believe that you would have come back but after learning about Greyback I wasn't so sure."

She was quiet as she looked into his eyes. He could see hurt shining through them but he didn't regret any of his words. He had only said what he truly felt and she needed to hear it.

He sighed and started again in a softer tone. "Hermione I was so damn happy that night when I turned around and you were standing there. You had finally come home after years of me begging through letters and I was so scared you would vanish again. Then earlier when you implied that you shouldn't have come home because Greyback attacked me, I was filled with that fear again. That I would wake up one morning and you would be gone in order to protect me or some bullshite."

Hermione crossed her arms and huffed, "what's so wrong with that Harry? What is _so_ wrong with me wanting to protect you?"

"You aren't supposed to protect me, Hermione! I am supposed to protect you!"

She growled at his statement, "Oh so because I'm a woman I can't protect the all-powerful Chosen One huh, is that it?" She yelled, indignant at his words.

He rolled his eyes, "Being a woman has nothing to do with it 'Mione!"

"I am just as capable as you are Harry James Potter!"

They were screaming over one another now and Harry was so frustrated he wanted to throw something. He just wanted her to understand that he could take care of her, that he could have kept her safe had she stayed.

He dug his fingers into his hair and pulled at the roots before yelling, "damn it all Hermione I need you safe! I want you here so I can protect you because I'm bloody well in love with you and I can't lose you again!"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at his statement. He was breathing hard and hadn't yet realized just what he had let slip from his mouth.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

Harry ran his hands down his face trying to calm down. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"Harry what did you just say." This time she asked with a little more force.

Harry thought back before his previous words dawned on him and he looked into her eyes with shock written on his face. "I…" He shook his head and took a calming breath, "I'm in love with you. I love you 'Mione." He said softly and sincerely looking into her eyes. This wasn't how he had imagined confessing his feelings but there it was and he could only hope she would return his feelings.

Hermione was quiet, obviously processing his words. When she finally looked back up at him her face was filled with sadness and she walked toward him and paused to stand just out of his reach. "I'm sorry. I can't do this right now," she said on a shaky breath, her eyes glassy with unshed tears and she quickly moved past him and ran out of the room.

Harry stood in the library staring at the spot she had just been standing in. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and felt the hurt that accompanied her rejection wash over him.

He numbly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, it was nearing five o'clock and he decided to start making dinner. He needed a distraction and it wasn't long before he had prepared a meal and sat down to eat. He sent a patronus to Hermione when he was finished to let her know that there was food made and then went up to his room.

On the way to his bedroom, he paused when he passed Hermione's door. Pain once again filled his heart hearing her soft sobs on the other side of the door, but he turned and continued to walk to his room.

When he had finished his nightly routine, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He laid down in his bed with one of the old photo albums and settled down for the night. He had a feeling that Hermione would not be coming to his room tonight but he decided he would leave the door open just in case.


	8. You're Not Broken

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and adding my little story to your favorites. You brighten my days and encourage me to keep going. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **You're Not Broken**

Friday morning dawned in much the same way as the rest of the week had. Harry woke, the bed cold beside him and forced himself to get up, get dressed and go to work. It wasn't that he wanted to stay in bed, no that did nothing but remind him of what, or rather who he was missing. He just wanted to fix things, he would rather go back to being friends with Hermione than live with this loneliness.

Since blurting his feelings to her the other night she had barely looked in his direction. She was like a ghost, there but not, and he missed her light. He had tried to talk to her several times over the last three days but she would only nod or give quiet one-word answers.

He recalled the way she had avoided him this morning when he had gone to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He had walked in to see her on her tiptoes trying to reach the large mug she favored. When he had crossed the room and reached up to get the mug down for her she had quickly slipped away from him to stand out of arm's reach. He hadn't done anything untoward, he'd just helped her as he normally would but it seemed even normal things like this now made her uncomfortable. He had set the mug down on the counter before saying "I'm not going to bite Hermione, I was just trying to help." The words had come out harsh, his hurt shining through. It wasn't until he had poured his tea into a travel mug and flooed to his office that he realized that his choice of words may not have been the best to use considering her current situation. He felt like an insensitive git.

He tapped his fingers on his desk while looking over a report that had been handed in this morning. Apparently, there were some pranksters running around charming houses all sorts of colors and patterns. The latest one, formerly white brick with black shutters was now entirely yellow with bright purple polka dots. Of course, this was fairly simple for the homeowners to fix but it had happened enough times that those responsible needed to be stopped.

He put the report away, it was nearing lunchtime and he was going to eat with Ron. While he waited for his friend to arrive, he thought about the house they would build and couldn't help but laugh at the idea of some mischievous kids charming it to be some ridiculous color. Sirius would probably round them up to teach them how to make it harder to remove.

* * *

Ron and Harry sat at a table outside of a cafe in Diagon Alley; it was a nice day so there were more people out than usual and it was a bit crowded. They had discussed work and George's latest product idea before Ron brought up Hermione.

Harry supposed that the fact that he hadn't mentioned her much was strange but he really didn't know what to say. How could he tell Ron how she was if he didn't know himself?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked looking confused. "You live with her and you don't know how she is?"

Harry tried to hide the hurt he was feeling, he shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of water before looking out toward the shoppers wandering passed them. Maybe if he changed the subject Ron would just drop it and they could avoid this conversation. "How is Susan?" He asked, hoping that his friend would take the bait.

Ron was silent and Harry looked over at him to see him frowning. "Something happened. Tell me," the redhead said while crossing his arms.

Shite. Harry hated when Ron was all grown up, sensitive, and observant. He took a deep breath before loudly exhaling and rubbed his temples, "Hermione and I talked about everything...sort of."

"Okay…" Ron said, drawing the word out. The implied 'and?' hung in the air between them.

Resignedly he looked into the expectant face of his friend and explained, "after her healer appointment was over, she asked me about something Healer Smith said to me. He had wanted to know if I had talked to Hermione about her leaving. So when the healer left she asked for an explanation and I told her."

"Okay but that doesn't tell me why you don't know how she is three days later. What happened?"

"The conversation got out of hand and we were yelling by the end of it. I was trying to explain my feelings to her and she pretty much brushed them off. I know Hermione is strong and can take care of herself but apparently, it's unacceptable for me to want to protect and take care of her." He said in a sour tone.

Ron's face cleared, "So you had a fight and she's still not talking to you?"

Harry shook his head, he may as well go all in and just get it all out at once. "I may have shouted at her that I wanted to protect her because I'm in love with her." He cringed a little and rubbed his forehead.

Ron's face was comical, his eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open. "I can't believe you finally did it. I mean, everyone knows how you feel about her, she's probably the only one who didn't. Maybe not the best delivery though mate. What did she say?"

Harry relaxed back in his chair. He was glad he'd talked to Ron about this and was relieved that Ron wasn't jealous over his feelings for their friend. He had never really hidden his feelings over the last couple of years but he had never outright told anyone either.

"She said 'I can't do this right now' and ran to her room. She hasn't spoken more than a few words to me since and she stays away from me."

Leaning forward with his elbows on the table he told Ron, "this morning in the kitchen, I walked up behind her to help get a mug that she couldn't reach and she slid away from me so fast she may as well have apparated."

His face turned sheepish and he put the heels of his hands over his eyes. "I also may have told her that I didn't bite before I made my tea and left." He dropped his hands to see Ron's reaction, "probably not my finest moment considering she's being stalked by a werewolf." He shook his head at his own stupidity.

Ron grimaced and then chuckled, "Well you've done it now mate. Look I know you probably feel like shite because she reacted badly but give her some time. She's going through a lot right now, she'll come 'round. Look at it this way, she didn't say that she doesn't love you back, she just can't deal with anything else right now."

Harry knew the surprise he felt was written on his face when Ron laughed and shook his head. "Wow, Ron. That was really insightful."

Ron just rolled his eyes, "yeah, well I'm an insightful guy."

They spent the rest of lunch talking about Ron's upcoming date with Susan. Ron needed help choosing an activity and Harry suggested something muggle, a movie or bowling. Ron liked the ideas but wasn't sure he could pull off either one.

They headed back to work and went their separate ways after Harry handed Ron the report on the pranks. Ron and his partner would be investigating the incidents that afternoon.

* * *

Harry was walking back to his office after a meeting with Mr. Turner when a patronus floated into view. He recognized it as Sirius' and stopped to see what he needed, "Harry, sorry to bother you at work but I'm worried about Hermione. I know things didn't go so well after her appointment and that she's been quiet these last few days but she seems worse today. She went up to her room after breakfast and hasn't come down again. I don't think she ate lunch and she's not responding when I try to talk to her through the door. Do you know what might be the matter?"

Harry's heart clenched and he quickly walked back to his office and closed the door. He conjured his patronus and sent his message, "I'm not sure, Sirius. I don't know if she'll talk to me but I'll see what I can do. I'll be home soon."

He finished up his work for the day and cleared his desk before walking over to Tonks' office.

"Wotcher Harry, everything alright?" Tonks was packing up and looked to be on her way out. Harry followed her out of the office and walked with her to the lifts.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised "What did you do this time Harry Potter?" She teased.

"Well long story short, I may have blurted my feelings to Hermione during an argument and now she's not really speaking to me. Sirius sent a patronus saying that she's locked herself in her room and isn't talking to him, he's worried."

Tonks shook her head as they entered the lifts. She was smirking at him and laughed "You never do things the easy way, do you? Listen, Hermione will come around, I've seen the way she looks at you. Of course now may not have been the best of times for declarations of love."

"You don't say," Harry said sarcastically. "What do you mean when you say you see the way she looks at me, how does she look at me?"

Tonks just stuck out her tongue and continued, "Honestly Harry, she's mad for you! Hermione is the smartest witch when it comes to most anything but boys are not one of those things. She fancies you but she probably doesn't realize it yet. All you can do is give her your support, even if it's from a distance for a bit. You can still show her you're here for her and that you care."

Harry walked out of the lift and toward the floo, "Okay, you're right." He stopped and contemplated his next question, he hoped it would be alright. "Hey Tonks, I was wondering if you and Remus wanted a date night. You could bring Teddy over tomorrow and have a night to yourselves."

Tonks has a knowing look and crossed her arms.

Harry huffed, "Alright look, I know it helped me to spend time with Teddy when I was down, maybe he can bring 'Mione out of her funk too."

Tonks brightened up, "sure Harry, you can use my son as a therapy treatment." She cackled at his affronted expression. "I'm just taking the piss Harry, yes Teddy can stay over. I am in desperate need of a full night's sleep."

They said their goodbyes and he watched as she happily skipped through the floo to the Den.

* * *

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld place and walked through the house brushing the soot from his clothes while looking for Sirius. After searching all of the usual places, he found his Godfather out on the front step with a cigarette held between his fingers, he was staring down the street with a pensive look.

He walked out onto the step and looked the direction that Sirius was staring. "Sirius, has she come out? Did she talk to you?" He asked while searching his pockets for his own pack. Sirius shook his head and brought the cigarette to his lips.

Sirius sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke, "Harry I don't need to know what happened Monday night but I can't help but compare her behavior today to how she acted before. I noticed her closing herself off the last few days and hoped it would pass...but today she's cut herself off from me and Ginny as well. She made tea this morning but I don't know if she's eaten at all. I'm worried, pup."

"I know, Pads I'm worried too. She didn't even let Gin in?"

"Nope."

Harry rubbed his forehead and took a drag from his own cigarette. "Fucks sake, I should have called a family meeting" he said sarcastically. "This is the third time I'm having this conversation today."

Sirius' eyebrows raised in surprise at Harry's tone. "Hey, we just care about the two of you," Sirius said.

"I know Padfoot, and believe me I appreciate it, I'm just stressed. I told her everything, and in the midst of our conversation I blurted out that I love her." He said while searching his Godfather's face.

Sirius remained quiet and Harry released a hollow laugh, "She didn't take it well and as you've seen, she's not really speaking to me."

"I noticed that she has pulled away from you, you should go talk to her she may not respond but she'll hear you."

Harry nodded, that was the general consensus of everyone he'd confided in. He looked around the street and across the park before asking, "did you see something earlier? When I came out you looked like you were searching for something."

Sirius frowned, "no, I didn't see anything but he's out there and just knowing that is enough to put me on edge. Seeing her this way again really makes me want to rip that bloody werewolf to pieces."

Harry understood that feeling completely and as they finished up and went inside he couldn't help imagining doing that very thing.

* * *

"'Mione?" Harry stood outside the closed, locked door and ran a hand through his hair. She was silent, "'Mione, please let me in. I just want to talk, I won't push...I...I," he sighed and put his forehead on the door. He couldn't find the right words and he knew she didn't want to hear the ones he wanted to say. "Please don't shut me out again," he pleaded with her. He had been outside of her room for an hour, asking her to open the door, to talk to him, to do _anything_ to show him she was alright.

He placed his palm on the door and closed his eyes. "Right then, I'm going to get some dinner. I know you don't want to be around me and that's okay, but I'm here 'Mione. I'm right here if you need me." His voice was quiet but the pain behind his words was evident. He walked down the hall and down the stairs calling out to Sirius that he was going out for takeaway.

* * *

Harry walked at a leisurely pace down Diagon Alley. He was looking at the window displays as he passed each shop when he reached one that featured antiques. He decided to go in and see if there might be anything that would look nice in the new house. The shop, it turned out, held more than furniture. There were also displays filled with fine china and silver, there were cases filled with all kinds of jewelry for both women and men. There were fine rugs and all manner of trinkets. He had come to the conclusion that this place purchased items found in estate closings.

He was brought out of his musings when he was greeted by the shopkeeper.

"Hello Mr. Potter, is there anything I can help you with this evening?"

Harry turned his attention to the shopkeeper, a tall, lanky man with jet black hair. "I noticed your display, I'm just looking around a bit. Thank you, Mr..."

The man inclined his head, "Lewis, sir, and please let me know if you need anything." He began to walk back toward the register when he paused and said: "not to pry Mr. Potter, but I couldn't help but notice your bruising," the older man gestured to his own face, "may I suggest a small, easily concealed weapon?"

Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded and followed the man to a case that held swords, daggers, and athames. He was drawn to a beautiful silver dagger with a purple handle.

Following his gaze, the man said, "ah, that is a lovely dagger. The blade itself is made of pure silver, doubled edged. The handle is made of amethyst which is known to have healing properties and is called a protective stone."

Harry looked at the shopkeeper, "What kinds of healing properties?"

"Oh, it helps to purify the mind, clearing it of negative thoughts and also helps with anxiety and stress." He answered helpfully.

Harry stood up straight, "I'll take it, along with that one there," he said while pointing at one with a black handle.

The shopkeeper opened the case to retrieve the blades and wrap them up. "Black obsidian, often called the truth stone, this stone clears negativity and disharmony. Both great choices Mr. Potter, I'll get these wrapped up for you."

Harry nodded and began to wander the shop.

When he was finished, he paid for his items and walked down to the Leaky Cauldron to order their dinner.

* * *

"Harry, that you?" Harry heard Sirius call from the sitting room.

He yelled "Yeah I'll be right there," and walked into the kitchen to unload the dinner boxes before going into the sitting room. "Sorry I took so long, I just needed some time. I ended up in this antique shop."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "find anything interesting?"

Harry laughed at his Godfather's expression, "What? I was curious, I actually went in to look at furniture initially. There are some interesting pieces, but I ended up with these." He held out two wooden boxes and Sirius placed them onto the table before opening each one.

"These are beautiful, pup," Sirius said while examining the daggers. "I assume they're pure silver?"

"Yeah, I just felt like I needed to get them if that makes sense."

"Makes perfect sense Harry, always trust your gut."

Harry stood up and picked up the boxes, "I'm going to let 'Mione know that dinner is here and put these away."

He walked up to his room to put the daggers away before knocking on Hermione's door. He heard a deep sigh on the other side before the door opened slowly.

Her eyes were red and there were dark circles under them. She looked exhausted and apathetic as she quietly asked him what he wanted.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, "I wanted to let you know that dinner is down in the kitchen. Also, I have this for you." He handed her a small box and watched as her eyes searched his. "It's nothing crazy's 'Mione, I just saw it and thought you might like it."

He watched as her eyes dropped to the simple brown box and pulled the ribbon off. Her eyes read the small note that lay on top before lifting it up and finding the necklace underneath. She held up the delicate gold chain to examine the purple crystal that hung on it. After hearing about the healing properties of the amethyst from the shopkeeper, he couldn't resist the necklace and hoped that it would help her.

His heart gave a little leap when she looked back at him with a small smile. "Thank you, Harry, it's lovely." she carefully placed the necklace back into the box and walked back into her bedroom.

"'Mione, will you come down for dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not really hungry, Harry." She frowned and wrung her hands, a sign that she was nervous. She probably expected him to get mad at her and drag her down to the kitchen. He wanted to do just that but he wouldn't force this.

He looked down at the floor to gather his thoughts. "Hermione, I understand that you need some space right now. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I hadn't meant to bring up my feelings the other night...it just sort of happened. That being said, I meant what I said and I won't take it back. I do love you and I don't want to lose you, so I'm here for you however you want me to be."

When he looked back up she was staring at her bedspread. He took a deep breath and let go of the hurt coursing through him, he needed to let her process things in her own time.

"Alright, well I hope you'll come down for dinner but if you would rather be alone I can bring something up for you. You need to eat Hermione, Sirius told me you haven't been out of your room all day. We're worried about you."

She sighed, and finally looked up at him. "I'm not going to let myself get bad again Harry. I know that's what you're thinking, you and Sirius. You've both been loitering by my door and acting like I'm in here withering away. I'm okay, I just needed to think and I wanted to be alone for a while."

Harry looked up hopefully and asked, "are you done?"

She huffed out a laugh and smiled slightly while shaking her head. "Impatient," she muttered. "I'd rather eat up here Harry," she told him.

His face fell but he accepted her decision, "Alright love, I'll bring something up in a bit."

He turned to walk down the hall and before he reached the top of the stairs heard her say, "Thank you for understanding," before closing her door.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be full of excited conversation. Harry and Sirius ate their stew while discussing the future house and their excitement over the land. Mr. Wallace sent an update saying that there were four other offers for the property but that he was very confident that theirs would be accepted.

He and Sirius had decided on five bedrooms and five bathrooms; they wanted a large, open living room to allow everyone to spread out and be comfortable. They also wanted a spacious kitchen with an eating area, as well as a designated dining room for when they had company. There would also be a sunroom and of course a library with a study area. It would be a very large home but they were determined to make it feel welcoming and warm, unlike Grimmauld Place.

"I spoke with Tonks today," Harry said between bites of stew. "She's going to bring Teddy over tomorrow and he'll be spending the night. I'm hoping that he can pull 'Mione out of her funk. She said she was fine and wasn't falling back into depression but I'm still worried."

Sirius brightened and a large smile spread across his face. "I think that's an excellent idea pup, she loves Teddy and he's taken quite the shine to her as well."

"I think so too. I'm just glad she opened the door and talked with me. It wasn't a very long conversation but she didn't push me away or yell at me so I'll count that as progress." He was smiling to himself thinking about how he'd been able to bring a small smile to her face. Small victories.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up talking excitedly about what they could do with the little boy who had them wrapped around his finger. They were so wrapped up in discussing their plans that they missed the entrance of their curly-haired housemate. When Sirius turned and saw her he let out a high pitched scream and jumped back knocking into Harry.

Seeing Sirius' rather undignified response, Harry threw his head back and howled with laughter. Sirius glared at him and pushed him in the shoulder only causing Harry to laugh more. He stood there with tears in his eyes and declared that this moment would forever be in a pensive for him to relive when he needed a laugh. The best thing though was the large grin Hermione wore while she watched the scene unfold. He silently thanked Sirius for his ridiculousness and watched as Hermione made a bowl of stew and began to dig in.

* * *

Hermione ate her stew while quietly listening to the conversation. The two men had happily talked about Teddy and the house, filling her in on the latest news. She hadn't said much but she seemed to be more interested in the conversation. When she had finished her meal she cleaned her dishes, put them away and with a quiet "goodnight" had walked back up to her room.

Harry and Sirius spent the rest of their evening in the sitting room playing exploding snap. Harry was determined to beat Sirius at least once before going to bed, they were on game five and it looked like he was going to be playing game six soon.

"Give up pup! I am the champion at exploding snap, ask Moony." He boasted.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked a the clock in the corner, it was nearing midnight and he sighed. "Alright, I admit defeat but this isn't over," Harry said menacingly, making Sirius chuckle. Harry slapped Sirius on the back and made for the door calling out, "g'night Pads," as he walked toward the stairs.

He walked up the steps to his room, his feet feeling heavier with each step. He was more tired than he had realized and was looking forward to crawling into his bed and passing out. As he reached the top of the stairs and passed Hermione's room he heard her call his name. He paused and backtracked, peeking through the door. "'Mione, did you need something? You okay?"

He couldn't see her in the dark room but he heard the smile in her voice when she said, "I'm fine Harry, I just wanted to say thank you again and goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

His smile was brilliant, he couldn't hold it back so he looked down at his feet as he responded, "You're welcome, love. Sleep well." He walked to his room with a cheesy grin and shook his head.

"Small victories indeed."


	9. Light up the Dark

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you, as always to everyone following, adding to favorites and taking time to leave me a review. Also, just a little tidbit for those interested, this story was inspired by the song If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens. I like both versions but I prefer the acoustic best. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Light up the Dark**

Harry stood in front of the stove, a floral apron over his pajamas, hair sticking up in every direction and glasses slightly askew.

He had slept like the dead for once and woken with a craving for a full English breakfast.

That was how Hermione had found him, spatula in hand with bacon, sausage, beans, and eggs cooking on the stove in front of him.

He hadn't noticed her at first, but when she unsuccessfully tried to hide a laugh, he turned to see her watching him.

He sent her a lopsided grin and said, "morning." in a cheery voice.

She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed and a small smile, "good morning."

She pushed off of the door frame and walked over to the counter beside him. "Do you need help?"

He smiled, "sure, can you get the tomato and slice it up?"

She nodded, and he watched as she began moving about the kitchen looking for the cutting board and a knife.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being bacon sizzling in the pan.

Hermione put her knife down onto the counter, turned toward him and put a hand on his arm.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for my behavior this week. I know I've been unreasonable and you didn't deserve my avoidance. I didn't mean to hurt you the other night. I was caught off guard and with everything else that has been going on I was just very overwhelmed. All I could think about after you said that you...well...you know, was that you couldn't possibly feel that way for me. And if you did..."

Her face was red, and Harry could see that she was embarrassed.

He filled in for her when her sentence trailed off again. "Love you, Hermione. If I did love you, what?"

"Why now, Harry? And how? How can you still feel that way after I've been so cruel and selfish?"

Harry shook his head at her stubbornness, "'Mione, whether you believe it or not, whether you think you deserve it or not, I love you. And I have for a long time."

Hermione was looking at the floor, but he could still see her eyebrows pulled together and her confused frown.

"Hermione look at me, please."

When she wouldn't, he reached for her and placed a hand on her chin to lift her face to his. She looked on the verge of tears, and he gave her a sad smile before he pushed some stray curls behind her ear.

"I can promise you one thing right now, Hermione Granger. Your actions over the last couple of years, everything we went through before you left, and your behavior since you've come home have not and will not make me love you any less. You've been trying to cope with some terrible things, things I've been through myself. Add on top of that there's a crazy werewolf out gunning for you and I can't blame you for feeling like it was all too much. Just don't shut me out."

Her tears spilled over onto her cheeks, and he carefully wiped them away before turning back to their breakfast to give her time to respond.

He could practically hear the wheels turning in her head while he removed the eggs and beans from the heat.

While he waited for the bacon and sausage to finish cooking he made toast and Hermione moved to put the sliced tomato into a pan before finally speaking again.

"I'm constantly terrified Greyback will snatch me up and take me away from here. I'll try not to hide away again, but I can't even think about a relationship right now. Can you give me some time?"

Harry's eyes widened, "of course I can give you time, Hermione. I didn't tell you how I feel to rush you into a relationship with me. To be honest, I hadn't planned to tell you when I did. I'm here for you, in whatever way you need me to be and when you're ready, we can talk about something more than friendship."

She nodded, and together they brought the food to the table and set out the plates.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Sirius sat at the kitchen table, full from their large breakfast when they heard the floo turned at the loud shouts of, "MIA, MIA!" followed by the sound of running.

Harry watched as Hermione jumped up with a wide grin across her face. "Harry, did you know Teddy was coming?"

Harry nodded, "surprise!"

At that moment, Teddy burst through the door and Hermione bent down to catch him in a hug.

"Mia! Mummy and Daddy said I get to spend the night with you!"

Hermione laughed at the energetic boy, "Did they? I think that is a fantastic idea!"

They heard the slower steps of Remus and Tonks coming down the hall, and Harry stood up to walk to Hermione and Teddy.

"What about me? I thought we were mates and look at you, passing me over for a pretty girl!"

Hermione shook her head and passed Teddy over to his Godfather before picking up the dishes from the table.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry were quickly drawn into conversation, while Teddy wandered between the three men flying his Quidditch figurines.

Harry glanced up to see Tonks talking to Hermione while she was washing dishes. He hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but they weren't as quiet as they thought they were. Obviously, not expecting any of the men to be paying attention to them.

He heard Tonks ask, "How are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at the older woman, "I'm alright, I've been using my alone time this week to do the research my healer asked me to do."

Tonks dried the dishes using her wand and asked, "I'm glad to hear that, I know it will help. Have you spoken to Harry? He's worried about you."

Hermione winced but nodded, "we spoke a little this morning, and we've come to an understanding. I had some apologizing to do, and I guess you know what he told me the other night?"

Tonks nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Tonks," she said sadly.

Hermione lowered her voice, and he barely heard her whisper, "I love him so much, but I don't think I can handle anything else right now. I can't risk him being hurt by Greyback because of me."

Tonks rolled her eyes and shook her head, "not up to you, Hermione. Harry is going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe whether you're his witch or not. Don't shut him out and when all of this is over, give him a chance."

Their whispered conversation was interrupted by the little turquoise-haired boy asking, "Mia, can you play with me?

"Of course, Teddy, what game would you like to play?" Hermione asked as she dried her hands.

Teddy got a mischievous smile and said, "hide and seek!"

* * *

Teddy, unsurprising to anyone, was a master at playing hide and seek. They had played four rounds before the adults had given up and Harry was convincing the boy to ride his practice broom in the back garden.

Hermione, of course, opted to watch from the back steps with a book in her lap.

They spent the rest of the morning outdoors with brooms and even kicked around a Muggle football.

Teddy was nodding off on Hermione's lap not long after lunch, and Harry led Hermione up to the room he had prepared for him.

She carried him up the stairs, laid him down carefully and kissed his forehead before walking back into the hallway.

Harry left the door ajar and whispered, "Remus and Tonks headed home, they'll be back tomorrow evening for dinner."

The two made their way back downstairs to find Padfoot curled up in front of the fireplace lightly snoring.

"Well, it looks like it's nap time for the boy and his dog." Hermione said with a snicker.

Harry shook his head and took her hand, leading her back up to the library.

"How is your research going, have you learned anything new?"

Hermione huffed, "No, I need to speak with Bill, but everything I've read so far is the same as what I found when I researched for the hunt."

Harry was quiet as he thought about her task. He knew that Healer Smith wanted Hermione to acknowledge that the wards around Grimmauld Place were safe, but he also knew that Hermione would be afraid until she had proof that there was no way Greyback could break them.

The two friends sat reading quietly for an hour or so before Teddy woke up.

Harry put his book down hearing the little boy cry, "I've got him, I'll be right back."

He got up, walked down the hall and into the bedroom. When he opened the door, Teddy was sitting up looking disoriented from waking up alone in a dark and unfamiliar room.

"Hey, Teddy. You okay?"

"Harry, I was scared. I didn't know where I was," he whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Ted, you want to go to the library and see Mia?" Harry asked as he picked him up.

Teddy nodded into the crook of Harry's shoulder, and Harry carried him to the library.

"Teddy, darling, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

Teddy reached for the witch, and Harry sat him on her lap. Little arms immediately latched on to her, wrapping tightly around her neck.

"I'm okay. I get scared like you sometimes, Mia. You get scared of loud booms, but I get scared of the dark."

Hermione kissed the top of Teddy's head, "you're right, love. I do get scared of loud booms. I also don't like bright lights, like the fireworks."

Teddy nodded and sat up, "It's ok to be scared. You know why?"

When Hermione shook her head, he smiled and replied, "cause then when we aren't scared of the dark and loud booms anymore, we get stronger! See."

He flexed his arms to show Hermione his muscles, "but until we aren't scared anymore, Harry keeps us safe," the boy said matter of factly before he leaned closer to her, "he always keep us safe Mia, he's like Superman!" He said in a fierce whisper.

Hermione looked at the man across from her and smiled before looking back at Teddy, "Superman, you say? You know, I think you're right, Teddy. Harry can fly, and he fights bad guys, maybe he is like Superman. He's pretty cool huh?"

Teddy sat up and laughed saying, "yeah, he's so cool, " as he jumped down and ran across the space to launch himself into Harry's lap.

Harry tickled Teddy's sides sending him into a fit of giggles until he cried for mercy. When the boy got free he quickly ran back to the safety of Hermione lap.

Harry watched them sitting across from him on the couch with a fond smile.

Teddy had curled into Hermione's side while she read from a fairy tale book in an animated voice.

When the story was over, his Godson jumped off of the couch and ran around the room with his arms out. He flew around the room while declaring that when he grew up, he would be a dragon tamer just like his Uncle Charlie.

They were soon joined by Padfoot, who transformed back into Sirius just in time for Teddy to jump on him.

"Down beast! I'm gonna to tame you!"

Harry laughed, "I'm not sure that's the way it works, mate."

At this point Teddy was hanging off of Sirius' back, his arms around the man's neck. Sirius ran around the room with the boy giggling between shouted orders.

Eventually, Sirius allowed Teddy to wrestle him to the ground and feigned capture. Teddy sat on his chest wearing a triumphant grin.

Harry and Hermione cheered for the tiny dragon tamer and laughed when he took a bow. A little Marauder in the making.

"How about we go down and have a snack?" Hermione asked.

Teddy let out a loud whoop before racing down the stairs to the kitchen, the others following him.

* * *

Teddy was seated at the table when the adults walked into the kitchen, and he looked up at them with hopeful eyes.

"Are there any cookies?"

Hermione smiled, "there aren't, but we could make some. Does that sound good to you?"

Teddy nodded, "Yes! Can I mix?"

The witch nodded and with a conspiratorial look, motioned him closer to her. "I won't tell if you eat some cookie dough if you don't tell on me," she whispered and winked at him.

The little boy looked pleased to have a secret with her, and he tried to wink back at her before dragging a chair to the counter.

The two stood at the counter measuring and mixing ingredients while the men sat at the table talking.

Hermione turned to see him sneak a finger into the finished dough and laughed at the sneaky expression on his flour-covered face.

Teddy grinned at her and said, "I like it when you laugh Mia. Daddy told Mummy you've been sad a long time, but now you smile and laugh."

Hermione paused, "How'd you get so smart, hmm?"

Harry listened to the exchange and was in awe of his Godson. He had been leaving little bits of wisdom for Hermione all day and making her smile and laugh more than she had in weeks.

He remembered how when he was having a rough day, Teddy would reach for him and wrap his tiny arms around Harry's neck. Sometimes he would place his little hand on Harry's cheek and smile, other times he would babble and laugh, making Harry feel instantly lighter.

He turned his thoughts back to their conversation to hear Teddy answer her question, "Mia, I'm three," as if he were a wise old man.

Hermione laughed as she helped Teddy put the dough onto the cookie sheet.

As soon as she closed the oven door, Teddy asked, "how long until we can eat them, Mia?"

She shook her head and sat at the table with Harry and Sirius. "We can eat them in thirty minutes, love, they have to bake for twenty minutes and then they need to cool for at least ten minutes."

While they waited for the cookies to bake, the adults talked about having Sunday dinner at Grimmauld Place instead of the Burrow. Harry thought it would be a good idea to have Bill there to go over Hermione's research and help her where she was stuck.

The timer dinged, and Hermione pulled the cookies from the oven to cool.

She poured a cup of milk for Teddy as he bounced in his seat, and when the cookies were cooled off, she put one on a plate for him.

The rest of the cookies were piled onto a plate and placed in the middle of the table so Hermione, Harry, and Sirius could each have one.

"Sirius, have you heard from Mr. Wallace?" Hermione asked.

He chewed before answering, "Not yet, I hope to hear from him next week. We offered more than asking, so I don't think there will be any offers that beat ours."

The witch nodded and asked if they had chosen a house plan.

Harry shrugged, "We have a general idea, but there isn't a plan we've found that we like yet. I have a feeling we'll have to customize one with a builder."

"Whatever you two come up with will be spectacular. I can't wait to see it."

"Can I come to the new house too?" Teddy asked.

Harry looked over to see Teddy's face smeared with chocolate. "Of course you can Ted, and you'll have a room of your own."

"Did you hear that Mia?"

Hermione nodded, "I did, that will be wonderful Teddy."

"That means I can spend the night with you all the time! But, will you share a room with Harry?"

Harry was quiet for a moment as he remembered the conversation between Hermione and Tonks that morning. He kept his eyes on his Godson while waiting to hear her answer.

"Umm...well Teddy, I don't know." She said uneasily.

Harry decided to try and help her out, "Teddy, Mia can have a room of her own, she doesn't need to share with me."

Teddy rolled his eyes at his Godfather and said, "Harry, Mia loves you. People who love each other share a room."

Teddy jumped down from his chair and started walking out of the kitchen. Harry and Hermione both looking at him wide-eyed.

"Can we play out in the garden again?" Teddy asked.

Sirius jumped up, "Sure kid, let's go, " he said before leading him down the hall.

* * *

Hermione was once again sitting on the back steps with a book in her lap, this one on the fidelius charm.

Harry sat down beside her, and they watched Sirius chase Teddy who was flying around the yard.

Harry bumped Hermione's shoulder with his own, and when she looked at him, he grinned.

She smiled back at him and shook her head.

"You know why he said that, 'Mione, it wasn't meant to make you uncomfortable. He knows his mum and dad love each other and that they share a room. To him, it would make no sense for us not to share because he thinks we love each other."

She looked down causing her hair to fall around her face, effectively hiding the pretty blush on her cheeks.

Harry smiled softly, "so what should we do with the mighty dragon tamer tonight? It's a good thing we have Sirius to chase him around for a bit. I'm worn out."

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can play a board game or something? It'll be dinner time soon so I can cook while you and Sirius play with him. Then he can have a bath and another story before bed."

Harry nodded while watching his Godfather and Teddy who were now wrestling in the grass. He watched as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and attacked Teddy with kisses.

"Padfoot, yuck! Get off, you cheated!" Teddy yelled while laughing.

Padfoot just barked and jumped playfully, wanting Teddy to chase him.

He turned when he heard Hermione quietly ask, "Harry, do you think you'll catch Greyback?"

His eyebrows furrowed together, "What do you mean 'Mione? Of course, we will."

She sighed and looked down at the book in her lap, "I mean, the Aurors have been trying to catch him for years with no luck...how will now be any different?"

She looked up into his eyes, and he could see her exhaustion.

"I can't live like this forever, Harry, and please don't take that the wrong way. I appreciate you letting me live here, but I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of never leaving the house, I'm even afraid to sit out here for too long...it's bloody ridiculous."

He wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know, love. We're going to do everything we can to catch him, and I won't stop until he's in Azkaban or dead. You're safe here, 'Mione. I know you hate feeling so out of control, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She nodded, and they sat quietly for a while, watching Teddy and Padfoot.

"I have most of my research done, but I'm having a hard time with the intricacies of ward layering. There are different kinds of wards and each can be woven together with others to create seemingly unbreakable patterns. I need to ask Bill how easily wards can be taken down. What if Greyback has been slowly removing layers since I've been here?"

"Hermione, the fidelius charm is still active around Grimmauld Place, but if he had somehow been able to get past it, the wards are blood and familial so if they were disturbed Sirius would feel it."

"Okay, I promise I'm trying Harry," she whispered.

"I know you are, love. Just find someone to talk to if you start feeling those fears crop up, and let us help you through it."

He kissed her on her crown, and she sat up so that he could walk across the yard and join in the fun.

* * *

They played in the garden until the sun began to go down and then made their way into the sitting room.

"Alright, boys. I'm going to make dinner," Hermione said as she walked out of the room.

Harry watched her leave while Teddy went to his bag where he had brought his entire collection of quidditch figurines.

"Harry, you can be Williams and Uncle Padfoot, you can be Wadcock."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "and just who are you going to be, Mini Moony?"

Teddy laughed at the nickname, "Oliver Wood, of course."

Harry barked out a laugh, "You know, Teddy, Oliver Wood taught me how to play Quidditch."

Teddy looked at his Godfather in awe, "really?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, maybe we can watch him play some time."

Teddy smiled, "cool!"

The three of them played for an hour before Hermione came in announcing that dinner was ready.

Teddy put his quidditch figurines away and they all shuffled boisterously into the kitchen.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Sirius offered to wash the dishes so Harry could get Teddy cleaned up and ready for bed.

Hermione followed Harry and Teddy up the stairs to the bathroom with Teddy's bag slung over her shoulder.

While Harry started Teddy's bathwater, he heard Hermione drop the bag onto the counter, and walk back out of the room.

"Teddy, I'll be waiting out here until you're clean and in your pajamas, then we can read your story alright," Hermione said from the doorway.

Teddy smiled, "okay, Mia."

Harry watched Hermione leave the room then turned to help the little boy out of his clothes.

"Alright, Ted, do you want a quick bath so you have more time for your story, or do you want to play with toys for a little while?"

Teddy tilted his head to the side, thinking over his answer, "I want to play with my boats while you wash me please."

Harry laughed, "so you want to play while I do all of the work, huh."

Teddy nodded with a cheeky grin and climbed into the tub while Harry turned to get the basket of toys from under the sink.

He handed the boy two boats and grabbed the cup from the side of the tub to pour over Teddy's hair.

"Harry, when you marry Mia, will she be my Godmother?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he almost dropped the cup when he looked over his shoulder to see if she was listening.

He cleared his throat before answering, "No, Ted, if I marry Mia, she will not become your Godmother."

Teddy nodded, "but she'll still love me like she is."

Harry smiled at his Godson, "she already loves you, mate."

Teddy looked up with a grin, "I love Mia, too, she's the best! She was happy today and smiled a lot."

Harry watched little eyebrows draw together and a small frown form on his face. "I didn't like it when she was scared at the Burrow."

Harry poured soap into his hands to rub it through Teddy's hair while the boy began to crash his boats together making motor sounds.

Harry frowned, "I don't like it when she's scared either, Ted, but you made her happy."

Teddy nodded, "so did you, Harry. She smiles at you a lot when you're not looking."

Harry grinned at that information but decided it was time to change the subject in case Hermione could hear them, "what was your favorite thing we did today?"

Teddy paused the explosion sounds he was making, "I liked playing hide and seek and dragon tamer. Uncle Padfoot is silly."

Harry laughed in agreement, "I think you'd make a brilliant dragon tamer, you should tell Uncle Charlie tomorrow that you want to be one."

The little boy nodded his agreement and continued playing with his toys.

Harry scrubbed the dirt and grime from Teddy's face and body before rinsing him clean and drying him with a drying charm.

As soon as he was in his pajamas, Teddy ran out of the room and jumped onto the bed.

Harry could hear Hermione laughing at Teddy's antics, and when he walked into the room, Teddy was already curled up into Hermione's side while she sat against the headboard.

He walked to the bed, sitting on Teddy's other side and listened to Hermione read the story of Peter Pan.

It didn't take long before the long day caught up with the three-year-old and he was lightly snoring.

Hermione gently laid his head on his pillow and pulled the blankets up over his chest. They each leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, before quietly leaving the bedroom and walking into the hall.

* * *

The two sat in the kitchen with cups of tea, neither of them tired enough to go to sleep yet.

"That boy is something, isn't he? I have felt lighter today than I have in months," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "he's always had a way of bringing happiness to everyone around him, even when he was a tiny thing. He really loves you, 'Mione."

Hermione blew on her tea, "I love him too, and I regret all of the time I've missed with him. I don't think I've ever met a child that is so empathetic and in tune with the people around him. He said all of these things that I needed to hear at just the right time today."

Harry laughed, "Sirius calls those nuggets of wisdom. He does it to everyone."

"Well, he's certainly smart, and he picks up on things that most people wouldn't."

She looked up, and pointed her finger at him, "he's also going to be trouble when he gets older, especially with the way you and Sirius encourage him."

Harry sniggered, "I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Mione."

"Mmhmm," she said with raised eyebrows.

They finished their tea, and reminisced their time at Hogwarts.

Hermione pointed out all of the trouble he had gotten up to over the years, but Harry didn't bother mentioning that she had been the mastermind behind most of it. She would deny it anyway.


	10. Burn Down These Walls

**A/N:** Hello, I hope you're all having a great week! Thank you all for following, reviewing and adding my story to your favorites, you're all awesome.

This chapter is much shorter than I normally post but there are some big moments in this chapter and coming up. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Burn Down These Walls**

As Mondays go, this one had actually been an easy one. Harry had gotten up and off to work on time, he had remembered his tea on the way out the door and hadn't been too swamped in paperwork.

It was nearing time to go home and he cleaned his desk, gathering the files he needed to take to the secretary. As he packed some things into his satchel to look at later, he recalled the Patronus he had received from Sirius the Wednesday before.

He had been out on assignment in Knockturn Alley investigating a break-in and they had been heading back to The Leaky Cauldron when it had arrived.

" _Pup, I have some brilliant news, we got the land! They accepted our offer and they want to complete the sale as soon as possible. I've already spoken with Gornak, I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning to take care of the transaction. I'm making an appointment with the builders now."_

Harry could hear the happiness in his God Father's voice and thought he had heard a giggle in the background. He was barely holding in his own excitement when he made it back to his office.

The rest of that day had been a blur, Sirius had scheduled a meeting with Davies Magical Builders for the following afternoon and the two had gone over their list of requirements for the house.

By Saturday evening they had visited the bank to go over the sale of Grimmauld Place with Narcissa, looked over several different styles of homes along with many floorplans and gone to the land with the builder to map out where the house would sit.

By the end of the day on Saturday, they had chosen a basic country house plan with a light brick exterior and large windows for natural light. The house would have five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen with a dining area, a large living space, a library, and a study.

Having prepared for the builders, Harry and Sirius had been able to decide on a house plan quickly. The builders had been able to start working at the property today and Harry couldn't wait to go out and see the progress.

* * *

Arriving home, Harry dusted himself off and made his way to his bedroom to change out of his Auror robes and into something more comfortable.

As he walked up the stairs to his room he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen, he thought that was a good sign. Hermione had an appointment with Healer Smith earlier that afternoon and Harry hoped that the healer had been able to see her progress.

She had done well the week before and come out of the appointment feeling much better. She had presented her research to the healer, and was able to talk him through her findings as well as the conclusion she had come to.

She had proof of the strength of the wards on Grimmauld Place in her own writing, and was finally able to accept that she was truly safe within the walls of the house.

On the other hand, she still carried guilt for leaving two years prior and for putting the people she loved in danger by coming back. No matter how often she was told that they were happy she had come home, she still felt responsible for the attack on Harry earlier in the month. Harry hoped that she could work past that soon. He didn't want her to feel like she was a burden or at fault for the actions of a madman.

When he finished dressing he made his way back downstairs to join the other occupants of the house. He found the two of them still in the kitchen both standing at the stove where it looked like Hermione was trying to teach Sirius how to cook a sauce for lasagna.

He watched Sirius take a spoonful of the sauce from the pan and taste it. His face was one of surprised delight and he smiled brightly at Hermione.

"It's not bad! Well look at that, Kitten, you have done what others have failed to do."

Hermione laughed loudly and tasted the sauce herself. "I told you! You are now an expert sauce maker," she said.

Harry walked into the kitchen, "you made a sauce, Padfoot?"

Sirius wore a smug smile as he nodded his head. "Expert sauce maker, she said."

Harry shook his head while chuckling, "I guess we'll see, won't we."

Hermione began to layer the pasta, sauce, and cheese in the baking dish while Sirius cleaned their mess.

After Hermione had put the lasagna in the oven, she sat down with the two men and asked about Harry's day.

He briefly covered his quiet day since there was nothing very exciting that had happened. He had eaten lunch with Ron and discussed the next Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Susan would attend that time and Ron was nervous.

When they had finished asking their questions he turned the conversation to Hermione, wanting to hear about her appointment.

"How did your appointment go 'Mione?" Harry asked.

She shrugged one shoulder, "it was good, we started talking about school and the war. It was much harder to talk about than I thought it would be. We lost so many and I guess I've tried to bury that pain for so long that I never really allowed myself to grieve, you know?"

She sighed, and looked down at the table. "Does the pain ever go away? The constant fear of death eaters lurking around every corner, of people not being who they say they are, the need to always have an escape route? It's tiring, being afraid all of the time."

Harry nodded, he could completely understand, he had been there not long ago himself. "It's going to take time, 'Mione, don't give up. Do you think you'll feel safer in the new house, not surrounded by so many people?"

Hermione frowned, "I don't know, Harry, I think it might be better for me to get a place of my own," she said quietly.

Harry wasn't happy with her answer but, he knew that she wanted to protect him. It was a topic that they'd never agree on. "'Mione, I know that you're worried about Greyback but you aren't putting me or Sirius in danger. We would both be happy to have you there."

"He's right, Kitten. We want you to stay with us as long as you need to, whether it's here at Grimmauld Place or at the new house."

Hermione looked frustrated, "I know and I understand but I can't help but feel like being away from you would be best. What happens when he finds out about the new house? Merlin, he may already have followed you two there, as often as you've gone! He could go there and attack you again Harry, I can't risk that happening."

Harry smiled, "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met Hermione Granger."

She huffed and rolled her eyes while Sirius sniggered at her irritation.

"Listen, 'Mione. I don't think it's smart for you to live alone. You don't have to agree with me but until Greyback has been taken out, I want you to stay with us. It will make us feel better to know you're here, protected by the wards."

She reluctantly agreed and moved the subject away from herself to the house. "I can't believe how quickly things are moving with the house. It usually takes months to buy real estate, not to mention to build a house."

"Ahh, well that's the wonderful thing about magic. The sellers of the land wanted to take care of things quickly and because we were paying in cash it was as simple as a meeting between the sellers, myself and Gornak. As far as building goes, magic makes it possible to cut the time it would take down quite a bit," Sirius said.

"I love magic," she said with a grin.

Before Harry could agree, there was a tapping at the window and he got up to let the owl in.

The owl landed on the table, dropped an evening edition of the Daily Prophet on to the table, and held out its leg for Hermione to untie the parchment attached.

"Lovely…"Hermione said with a frown.

They knew who that the letter had come from, and with the full moon a little over two weeks away they also knew that Greyback would be getting impatient.

"You don't have to read it 'Mione. I can just take it to Turner to be put with the others."

"No, Harry, I need to know what it says." She slowly unrolled the parchment and read it silently.

Harry and Sirius sat patiently until Hermione released a heavy sigh and slid the parchment over to them.

Harry began to read, holding the parchment up so Sirius could read it as well.

 _Sweet girl,_

 _I must say, I am very disappointed in you. How dare you accept the advances of that Potter brat! Have you forgotten who you belong to?_

 _I will forgive you this time but make no mistake, you will not be his. Ever._

 _Don't be sad, my pretty girl, I'm coming for you very soon, and this nonsense with Potter will end. You'll be mine, and I will make everything all better._

 _X_

"Well, that was pleasant," Sirius said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "how can he possibly know that, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "he doesn't know anything 'Mione. He's only guessing and he's getting tired of waiting. I'm sure he's only going to get more paranoid and impatient the closer we get to the full moon."

He watched as Hermione closed in on herself a little. He was afraid that this letter had done nothing but pull her back a step. Convincing her more, that she was putting them in danger by her very presence. He wanted to strangle that damned werewolf.

They sat quietly, allowing Hermione to process the new the timer on the stove rang out, Hermione got up to get the pan from the oven. She placed in the center of the table with the bread she had made earlier.

Sirius stood and walked to the cabinets to get plates and silverware. "Are you alright, Kitten?"

Hermione nodded and sat down at the table. "Yes but I don't want to talk about it, or _him_ anymore. I feel like I'm only repeating myself and it does no good, so could we talk about something else?" Hermione asked as she began to serve the lasagna.

Both men nodded and started debating the latest brooms and how long Tonks would be angry at them for getting Teddy a new one.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had decided to sit on the back porch after dinner, Sirius running around as Padfoot.

Harry looked up at the clear sky; it was hard to see all of the stars in the city and he imagined many nights would be spent sitting outside at their new home.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to take comfort without bringing up the letter or the man who sent it.

Padfoot ran past them, chasing something they couldn't see, and barked playfully.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I've been all over the place lately. I feel so out of control and it's making me crazy."

"I understand, I can remember that feeling well. I sometimes still feel like that at times, and I have to take a step back and remember that not everything is mine to fix. You know?"

"Like me," she said.

Harry laughed softly, "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, love. You're my best friend, and I love you so I will always feel the need to pick up your broken pieces and put you back together. I'll be obnoxious in my need to protect you, and I will argue that fact until we're both screaming. I'm sorry to tell you this 'Mione, but you're stuck with me."

She sat up and laughed lightly, "I think I'm okay with that. I mean, I've kept you around this long haven't I?"

"Oh gee, thanks," he laughed.

"I love you too, Harry, but I think you already knew that. It scares me that I could love you like this. I'm afraid you'll tire of taking care of me and trying to heal my brokenness; I'm afraid that you'll grow to resent me. I can't lose my best friend because of a failed relationship."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared beneath his hairline, he couldn't believe that she had actually said she loved him.

"Hermione I could never resent you, you'll heal and move past this. The darkness will start to go away and I'll be there every day to help you through it. Friends take care of each other 'Mione and that is what we are first. I meant it when I said I would be here for you however you need me to be. We've got so many horrible memories, I think we need to make new, good ones. It's what we fought for."

"I know Harry, but I've been thinking about things for a while and the letter tonight just made everything perfectly clear. I feel so out of control because I'm allowing Greyback to have control. I'm allowing him to fill me with fear and that fear is affecting my choices. I'm not going to let him control me anymore. I'm still afraid, but he can't take my choice from me."

Harry turned to look at her, "your choice in what?"

He watched in disbelief as the girl he'd loved for so long, leaned in and whispered, "this," before closing her eyes and bringing her lips softly to his.

Harry's hands moved to her cheeks and leaned into the kiss. Before he was ready, she was pulling back, her cheeks were stained red and she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

A smile spread across his face and he kissed her forehead before sitting up. She had just kissed him and it was better than he had ever thought it would be.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at her lap before clearing her throat, "so...I want to give this a chance. Slowly, if that's alright."

Harry nodded, the happy grin still on his face, "of course, 'Mione. We can go as slowly as you want."

She finally looked up at him with a shy smile and laid her head back on his shoulder. Harry took her hand and they sat like that, watching Padfoot chase bugs around the garden, both just happy to enjoy each other's company.


	11. Break You Apart

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the sweet reviews and to everyone who followed and added my story to favorites over the last week. I love you all and I hope you'll all still love me after this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Break You Apart**

Harry scanned the street as he walked, paying careful attention to darkened corners and areas that would be useful for hiding in. He, along with two other Aurors had been patrolling the street in front of his home since the Tuesday before.

The assignment had come after Harry had received a frantic Patronus from Hermione saying that Greyback was in front of the house.

They had started that morning, the same as they had for a week. He had gotten up, showered and dressed in his uniform while Hermione went down to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast for them to eat together before he left.

Before he could kiss her goodbye, she had placed a hand on his cheek to stop him. She told him that she was tired of being stuck in the house all day and that she wanted to go visit with Ginny at the Burrow.

He had agreed that it would be good for her to get out of Grimmauld Place for a while and told her to have a good time before he kissed her goodbye. He heard her excitedly running up the stairs to get ready while he walked to the floo.

It had been three hours later, while he was in a departmental meeting, that Hermione's little otter had swum into the room. Her terrified voice had been heard throughout the room even though she was clearly trying to whisper her message.

" _Harry! Harry, I don't know what to do...he's here. I looked for Sirius but I think he must have gone to the Den. Harry, Greyback is outside the house, he's just pacing back and forth and looking up toward the window like he can see me! It's like he knows exactly where I am but can't get through. Please, Harry, I need you. Please come home."_

Turner had immediately dismissed Harry and sent Ron and his partner along as well. When they had arrived at the house, Harry had run up the stairs calling out for Hermione while the other two had gone to the front windows to look for Greyback.

Harry had found Hermione in his room hiding in the corner next to his side table. The lights were off and she was curled up into a ball as if trying to make herself as small as possible with her wand clutched in her fist.

They hadn't been able to capture the werewolf that day, he had already gone by the time Harry and the others had reached Grimmauld Place. They had gone back to the Auror department to report to Turner, and he had assigned a guard detail which Harry had insisted he be on.

That had been on Tuesday, it was now Friday and he was getting antsy. The full moon was in two days, and he knew that Greyback would be making his move soon.

Harry turned around to make his way back up the street, passing another Auror coming towards him. The third Auror had been disillusioned and was sitting in the park directly across from the house. Harry nodded to the other man and the sentinels continued their march.

He desperately wanted a cigarette and every time he passed the front steps of his home, he had to force himself to continue walking. He wanted to sit on the porch with Hermione and talk about her day, even if all she did was read another book he would never understand.

It had been a week since she had first kissed him and they had agreed to take things slowly. They shared kisses, held hands and he had stopped holding back his 'incorrigible flirting'. He did anything he could think of to make her smile, a task made harder by the bastard he was currently looking for.

He had decided that his favorite part of Hermione being his witch, was that she slept in his bed every night. He woke every morning surrounded by her warmth and the smell of her lavender shampoo. She often had to push him out of bed to get ready for work. He was so unbelievably happy.

As he passed his home for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he looked up to the windows and saw Hermione watching them. She had a frown on her face and he knew she hated that he was out there putting himself in danger for her.

He sent her a small smile and she shook her head, indicating her frustration before she turned and went back to whatever she had been doing.

Harry sighed, back and forth, searching left and right over and over. For hours, he scanned the area and when the sun began to descend, he and his group were switched with three others who would keep watch through the night.

* * *

Harry walked up the steps and sat down on his porch, pulling out his long-awaited cigarette.

So far there had been no sign of Greyback over the three days they had been patrolling. He had been bold earlier in the week, choosing to pace on the street in plain sight, but Harry knew he wouldn't risk capture. He couldn't be caught if he was going to take Hermione and mate her on Sunday night.

The thought of the werewolf getting to Hermione caused him physical pain and he was more determined than ever to catch him.

He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out the smoke, thinking again of the small fragile woman who had been hiding in his room. He would keep her safe, no matter how much she fought him on it.

The door opened behind him and he turned to look over his shoulder. Light from the hallway poured from the crack Hermione was peeking through.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly trying not to draw unwanted attention to herself.

Harry smiled and released a heavy sigh before putting out his cigarette and going into the house.

"I'm alright, love. Have you and Sirius made dinner? Something smells amazing."

She stopped his progress to the kitchen by walking in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him with concern, and he couldn't help but deflate slightly. He knew she could tell when he wasn't doing well and he had no reason to lie.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead while bringing his arms around her shoulders. "I'm stressed out, 'Mione. I'm wound so tightly just preparing for an attack but Greyback isn't going to show himself and risk being caught. Not when he thinks he's so close to his goal. I don't think I'll be able to relax until he's in custody or dead."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "me either."

When she opened her eyes she gave him a sweet smile and he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. He hadn't seen her since that morning in the kitchen and wanted to enjoy holding her for just a bit longer.

When he pulled away, she pecked him on the chin and pulled him by the hand into the kitchen where there was a roast and vegetables waiting.

"Did Sirius help with this too? I can't believe you've been able to teach him to cook."

Hermione laughed, "Yes! He's doing really well, it's been nice to have something to distract us from everything else. He even made a treacle tart for dessert."

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his favorite dessert and Hermione sniggered while patting his stomach.

"Sit down, you must be starving. I know you didn't eat lunch today." Disapproval colored her tone.

"Yes, dear," he said cheekily and had to move quickly to avoid the smack she aimed at him.

* * *

The following morning, Harry rolled on to his side and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out, and Hermione was sprawled out next to him on her stomach, her hair covering her face. He scooted over closer to her and moved the hair out of her face to kiss her temple.

He chuckled at her soft grumbling as she moved to lay on her side to face him.

"It's Saturday, why are you up already?" She asked while throwing an arm around his waist and threading one leg through his.

Harry pulled her closer and reached for the blanket she had kicked off of herself during the night. He pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes, hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to 'Mione, your feet are like ice cubes," he said in a soft, gravelly voice.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "you found out my evil plan, Mr. Potter."

They laid there for another hour drifting in and out of sleep before the sun began to creep past the curtains and they decided to get up.

* * *

Sirius was already in the kitchen making tea when they stumbled in.

"Don't you two look bright and shiny this morning," Sirius said teasingly.

"Hush you," Hermione said.

Harry laughed at the two and sat down to make them each a cup of tea.

"Harry, you're not patrolling today, are you?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head, "nope, I'm going to annoy you for the next two days by never letting you out of my sight." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"I thought you might say that," she said while rolling her eyes.

She gratefully took her tea from Harry and asked, "what do you boys want for breakfast? I think there are some danishes and croissants left from the other day."

They all agreed on breakfast and ate while talking about the plan for the day. Harry, of course, would be staying with Hermione and Sirius planned to go to the Den for a bit.

* * *

After breakfast, Sirius headed over to Remus', telling them he would be back in a bit and would bring the Lupins back for a visit.

Harry and Hermione went back up to his room and crawled back under the blankets, content to just lay in each other's arms and talk.

"Let's just stay here, Harry."

"We can't hide under the covers forever, love. Where's my Gryffindor lioness?"

"She's more like a little cub at the moment. I just want to stay here where I feel warm, safe and happy. I haven't felt truly happy in so long."

Harry squeezed her a little tighter, "Hermione, you're still that fierce, brave woman underneath. You just have to find her again and let her out but you can stay right here as long as you like. I'm certainly not complaining."

Hermione smiled and tilted her head up to kiss his neck.

She snuggled in closer to him, "when will Sirius sell the house to Narcissa?"

"Well, we anticipate the new house to be built by the end of October or the first part of November. He's already drawn up the papers for the sale of the house and property. When we're closer to moving and begin packing everything we intend to take, someone will come out and appraise the value of the home and it's remaining contents."

Hermione was quiet for a minute before asking in a serious tone, "she's not getting the books right?"

Harry laughed, "no, not all of them anyway. Sirius told her that some of the books will go with us. He wants you to go through the library and choose what goes to the new house."

Hermione sat up straight, knocking Harry over slightly, "Really! Narcissa won't be angry about not getting every book?"

Harry shook his head and smiled fondly, "Yes, really. Sirius knows that books are important to you and wants you to have the ones you want. Narcissa has already agreed to purchase the contents left behind and will be happy with whatever comes with the house. I imagine they'll have someone come and clear it all out to restore the house along with the furniture. Sirius said it was once a beautiful home."

They laid there talking for a couple of hours before Harry suggested they get cleaned up and be productive. Hermione was against leaving the bed but he convinced her that she would feel better once she was up and about.

While Hermione had gone to shower and get ready for the day, Harry had quickly done the same before heading downstairs to floo call to the Burrow.

He tossed the green powder into the fireplace and called out for the Burrow. After a minute, the mischievous face of George Weasley shown through.

"Hello, Harry, what can I do for you this fine day?" George asked.

"Is Gin around?"

George nodded, "yeah, let me go get her."

He watched George's face disappear and after a few minutes, Ginny's appeared.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you were doing today and wanted to see if you could come over. 'Mione wanted to visit the Burrow earlier this week, but after Greyback showed himself the other day she's been afraid to leave the house."

"Oh, I'm not busy at all. I'd love to visit, just let me finish a couple of chores for Mum. Oh, and I also heard about _someone's_ status no longer being single...thanks for telling me, git."

Harry rolled his eyes at the redhead, "I haven't seen you, witch! Just come over and bring Ron."

Ginny cackled and saluted, "yes, sir! We'll be over in a bit."

When he closed the connection he went to find Hermione, he hoped she would be pleased with a visit with friends, even if it was at Grimmauld and not the Burrow.

* * *

It was right after lunch when the floo roared to life and Harry heard the sound of the two redheads walking down the hall.

"We're in the sitting room!" He called out.

Hermione looked at him with a surprised expression when she heard the Weasley siblings coming down the hall, and a huge smile bloomed across her face. She launched herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses.

"You invited Ginny and Ron over?" She asked excitedly.

Harry could only smile and nod after being covered in kisses and Hermione squealed before jumping up from the couch and throwing her arms around her best girlfriend.

"Oi, what is this? When did I get demoted?" Ron asked, feigning hurt.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and Hermione released the girl to wrap her arms around her much taller friend.

"Godric, I've missed the two of you!" Hermione said.

"Well it was all Harry's idea, and judging that dopey grin on his face, it looks like you've already thanked him," Ginny said as she winked at Hermione, her face growing red with embarrassment.

Ron shook his head while holding his hands up, "I'm happy for you two, really I am but I do not need to know."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and went to sit back down next to Harry, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Oh Merlin, you two are so adorable, I can't stand it," Ginny said while plopping down in the chair across from them.

Ron, of course, went straight for the games and pulled out Exploding Snap before challenging Harry to a game.

The boys sat on the floor with the game set up between them and Ginny took Harry's seat on the couch so that she and Hermione could talk.

The four of them caught up and played games for an hour before they saw a streak of turquoise dart past them and jump into Hermione's lap.

"Mia! I missed you so much and Mummy said you needed a hug, so I came to give you one of mine," Teddy said before squeezing her tightly.

Hermione laughed lightly and smiled at him. "Thank you, Teddy. I've missed you too and I'm so happy you came for a visit today! Your Mummy was right I really needed a special Teddy hug."

The boy grinned and hugged her one more time before he hopped down to give out hugs to the rest of them. When he was satisfied that everyone had gotten enough hugs, he sat in Harry's lap to play chess with Harry and Ron.

Tonks walked in a moment later to sit beside Ginny, while Remus and Sirius sat on the floor to watch the chess match.

Tonks looked pointedly at Hermione, causing the bushy-haired witch to wonder what she had done wrong. "Alright Hermione, why didn't you talk those two idiots out of buying my three-year-old a racing broom?"

Hermione laughed and held up her hands in surrender, "I told them it was a bad idea but you know how they are, they're completely unreasonable when it comes to that little boy. He has them wrapped around his little finger."

"That's no lie, all Teddy has to do is turn his hair to match theirs and they're eating out of the palm of his hand," Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"We _can_ hear you, you know?" Sirius said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're the worst one!"

They all laughed when Sirius didn't even try to deny it.

* * *

The group of friends had spent the majority of their time in the sitting room playing games and talking but eventually, the rambunctious three-year-old had declared it was time to play outside.

Teddy had convinced Hermione to come out as well and she watched with Remus and Tonks from the porch while everyone else flew around the yard.

Harry, with Teddy seated in front of him, flew around the yard. They raced with Sirius, Ron, and Ginny who all had secretly agreed to let him win. When Harry and Teddy crossed the finish line, Harry flew in a victory lap around the garden and then turned a flip which caused the boy to squeal and fall into peels of laughter.

When the flying was done, Ron had gone out to get pizzas and Teddy chased Padfoot around the yard while the rest of their group sat scattered around the yard.

As the sun began to set, everyone went back inside to sit around the dining table and eat while Sirius and Remus entertained them with stories from their Hogwarts days.

Harry watched Hermione laughing and talking to Ginny and Tonks, her smile had been constant since their friends had arrived that afternoon. It had been such a good day, it felt like a weight had been lifted and the whole house felt lighter.

* * *

After dinner, everyone agreed to go up to the library. Hermione was sitting on the couch next to Harry with Teddy asleep on her lap. They were listening to Ginny talk about her boyfriend, Ian's transfer to the new dragon reserve that was being built in Scotland. Charlie had been asked to lead the trainers there so he and Ian would be moving closer to home, much to Molly's delight.

Remus had collapsed in the chair near the fire, the werewolf exhausted due to the closeness of the full moon and the excitement of the day catching up with him. Harry smiled and thought he looked a lot like his son at the moment. Tonk's sat at her husband's feet, listening to Ginny and chiming in now and then.

Sirius and Ron were playing chess in the middle of everyone and one would occasionally yell profanities at the other while the other laughed and boasted.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, noticing that she looked lost in thought. "Everything alright, 'Mione?"

She looked at him and smiled warmly, "I'm fine. I was just thinking how happy I am to have finally had a day to spend time with everyone without worry or fear creeping in to ruin it. It's been a really great day, thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, "you're welcome, love. I'm sorry we haven't done this more often, I guess with everything else going on I never thought of having everyone over."

"It's alright, Harry," she said and kissed him sweetly, "I think I'm going to go down and get the jug of pumpkin juice and the rest of that treacle tart. I'll be right back."

"Alright, love," he said.

She carefully lifted Teddy's head from her lap and Harry laid a pillow down for her to lay him on.

He watched her stand and begin walking to the door when an owl tapped at the window.

Hermione changed her course and turned to open the window for the owl, which landed on the sill and held out its leg for her.

She untied the rolled parchment with a frown, and the owl flew off.

He watched closely as Hermione unrolled the parchment to read what must have been the latest letter from her stalker, and threw it down onto the table. Anger flashed in her eyes and she turned and stalked out of the room.

Harry decided to give her time to cool down and stood up to get the letter to read it for himself.

 _Tomorrow you will be mine, pretty girl. Tomorrow I'm coming for you._

 _X_

He had just finished reading the short letter and was taking it to Sirius when he heard Hermione's angry voice screaming from below.

"GREYBACK YOU SPINELESS, DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A MAN! COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE YOU COWARD, YOU WANT ME SO BADLY? THEN COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKIN-"

The moment he had heard her yelling Harry bolted out of the library and ran down the stairs, closely followed by the others.

"Hermione! Hermione no!" He yelled, willing himself to run faster, to reach her in time.

He neared the bottom of the stairs and through the open door, saw her standing just outside of the wards. She had her wand held tightly in her hand and magic sparked through her hair in anger.

In the blink of an eye, Greyback was there and he stood in front of her with a feral smile on his face. She shot off a stunner but Greyback easily deflected it, and Harry watched in horror as the man smacked his best friend across the face, knocked her unconscious and scooped her up into his arms.

"NO! Fuck, no!" Harry screamed as he ran out the door. The werewolf smirked darkly at him just as Harry reached the bottom of the front steps. He reached out to grab a hold of Hermione's lifeless arm, and the werewolf jumped back, grabbed the chain around his neck while he dodged the stunner Harry sent at him and disappeared with Hermione in his arms.

Harry dropped to his knees on the pavement, "No, no, no, no, no. FUCK!" His hands went to his hair and gripped it hard. Tears stung his eyes and a fury like nothing he'd ever felt before consumed him.

He stood up and pushed the hand Sirius had placed on his shoulder away. Breathing heavily he walked down the street scanning the surrounding yards and sidewalks. When he turned the corner he finally found the three Aurors who were supposed to be watching the street, talking and sharing a smoke.

Harry walked to the nearest man and pulled his fist back before connecting it with the Auror's nose. He could hear Sirius and Ron running up behind him, yelling for him to stop but he didn't care.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry yelled at the three men, two of whom were trying to hold the third up and stem the bleeding from his nose.

"Did you not hear Hermione screaming Greybacks name, yelling for him to come out?" He continued before Ron pulled him back and pushed him into Sirius' arms.

The three men looked bewildered and none of them said a word as Ron explained what had just happened on their watch.

Harry got free from Sirius' hold and turned around to walk back to Grimmauld place.

He walked in to find Tonks waiting at the bottom of the steps, she had called Turner and said he would be there shortly.

"Tonks, you should get Teddy home," he said shakily.

Tonks gripped his shoulder and shook him, "Harry, you need to calm down alright. I know you're pissed and with good reason, I know you're scared too. You need to get it together and go find her. You won't help anyone in this state, so take a deep breath and start thinking about where he could have taken her. You _will_ get her back."

Harry nodded and wiped the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "This is so fucked up, Tonks. What the hell was she thinking?"

Tonks shook her head, "I don't know, but she needs you now. You can yell at her when she's home safe."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heard Turner come in through the floo and went to brief him on what had occurred so they could make a plan on how they were going to get his witch back.


	12. Fight and Never Fall

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you don't hate me too badly after that cliffie and hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**  
 **Fight and Never Fall**

Harry raked his hands through his hair for the hundredth time that afternoon. "No! I told you an hour ago that she wasn't there. We checked the shack, and we spoke to the centaurs, as well as McGonagall. She's not in the Forbidden Forest, the Shrieking Shack, or the grounds of Hogwarts."

Harry's frustration at the lack of progress was showing, and though he tried to remain calm, he was screaming internally. He had been up all night with the other Auror's assigned to Hermione's case and they, along with Remus and Sirius had been listing possible locations that Greyback may have taken her. They had searched each place with no luck and the hours were ticking by.

Harry released a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to find her before sunset, or he would be too late.

Turner suggested they all take a break, get some rest and meet back up in an hour and Harry looked at him incredulously.

He shook his head saying, "fuck that, it's only a couple hours until moonrise! You realize that he plans to rape her and then turn her, right? No, you lot can go have your little kip, I'm not wasting a single second."

The rest of the Auror team, excluding Ron, left the kitchen to go to their respective homes.

"Unbelievable," Harry said while glaring toward the door. He was already livid with the team, more so at the incompetence of the three guards from the night before and he couldn't believe they weren't taking this as seriously as he was.

Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder, "Son, you need to calm down. I can see that you're nearing your breaking point and you can't allow that to happen. You need to breathe and focus, now are there any places that Greyback would take her that maybe mean something to him?"

Harry rubbed his bloodshot eyes and took a deep breath, "we've already checked Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts. Those are the only places he had contact with her. Where else could he possibly have taken her that had…" His voice trailed off and, he sat up straight with wide eyes.

Ron sat up as well, "what is it, Harry?"

The three men watched as Harry's face morphed from anger to determination. "The forest, the one where they caught us. That was the first encounter between them, how the fuck could I have forgotten that!"

"What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Ron said, jumping up.

"What about the others, Harry. Shouldn't you call them back?" Remus looked concerned but hopeful that they would find Hermione.

"Fuck them," Harry and Sirius said at the same time.

As far as Harry was concerned, they had done nothing helpful to this point. "Let them go home to their safe families and sleep in their beds," Harry said disdainfully. He would find Hermione without their help.

"Alright, Pup, we had better get going. Moony will be turning soon and we don't want to be in the woods with two werewolves. The sooner we can find Hermione and get back here, the better.

Harry looked at Remus, who was barely on his feet. The werewolf had been exhausted the day before and he hadn't stopped to sleep since Hermione was taken.

"Sirius, I think you should take Remus to the Den. He looks like he could collapse at any moment. We'll send a Patronus when we find Hermione." Harry could see the relief on Remus' face but the guilt of leaving them to fight without their help was there as well.

"C'mon Moony, they can handle this. If they need backup they'll call for me."

Remus walked to Harry and brought his hands to the young man's shoulders. "Be careful, Harry. Stay downwind and don't underestimate him, his senses will be heightened right now."

Harry nodded and watched the two men leave before he and Ron traveled to the forest they'd been captured in three years prior.

* * *

The two men landed with a pop, and quickly surveyed their surroundings.

"Do you have any idea which way we need to go?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around, "Remus said we need to stay downwind so that Greyback doesn't pick up our scents. I think we should go right."

The men cast silencing charms around themselves to mask their soft voices and the crunching of leaves under their feet.

"What's the plan, Harry?"

"Surround him, and if you can get a clear shot take it."

Ron nodded in agreement, and they began walking and listening for their best friend.

They had walked for around thirty minutes before they heard the sound of furious yelling.

"Listen to me, you sick bastard! You will NEVER have me."

Harry walked quickly and through a thick grouping of trees, saw Hermione.

She was bound at the wrists and ankles, sitting at the base of a tree. Greyback was pacing restlessly in front of her breathing heavily; as if trying to control his anger.

"Did you hear me you piece of shite! Harry will come for me, and when he does, he'll kill you."

Greyback spun around, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her off of her feet.

Harry watched as the man slammed her back into the tree causing her to cry out in pain, and with his face inches from hers began to whisper angrily.

Harry couldn't hear what was said, but he knew it was time to take him down.

He and Ron split up, each taking one side of the clearing.

Harry watched as a spell flew at Greyback from across the clearing. The werewolf dropped Hermione and jumped back to scan the area.

Harry thought he'd heard Hermione laugh as he joined Ron in dueling Greyback.

The two Aurors walked into the clearing, throwing spells to try and subdue the large man.

"Well, look who came to play. I'm going to enjoy ending you, Potter."

The longer the two Aurors dueled the werewolf, the grayer their spells became. Harry was no longer trying to appease the law and would do whatever it took to take Greyback down.

Ron shot a slicing hex at the werewolf, hitting him in the shoulder. While Greyback's attention was on Ron, Harry sent a quick spell at Hermione to free her from her binds.

Her smile was triumphant, and she smugly said, "told you," to the werewolf.

Greyback glared over his shoulder at the witch before quickly charging at Harry with a fierce growl.

Harry heard Hermione scream at the werewolf and before he could stop her, she had jumped on the werewolf's back with her arms around his neck.

Greyback screamed in frustration and flung her small frame off of him before turning to stalk toward her. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. "I don't want to hurt you, sweet girl, don't make me ruin that pretty face," he said menacingly.

Harry could hear the werewolf still speaking to her, but could not make out the words. He used the distraction to his advantage and shot a silent Everte Statum. The spell hit Greyback square in the back and threw him forward. Harry cursed as he watched the man collide with Hermione and fall on top of her.

Groggily, the werewolf rolled off of Hermione and onto his back, struggling to catch his breath. Hermione groaned but a determined look crossed her face and she jumped on top of Greyback's chest.

Harry and Ron watched in shock as the small woman lifted her arm into the air, her silver dagger clutched tightly in her fist. She screamed incoherently and brought her fist down repeatedly, stabbing the man who had tormented her.

After a moment, Harry came to his senses and ran over to his witch followed closely by Ron.

"Hermione! Hermione, you have to stop!" Harry yelled, but she continued driving her dagger into the man's chest.

"Will not be yours...Bloody bastard! Threaten my family...terrified me for months…NEVER!" She screamed.

When the two men reached her, Harry wrapped his arms around her arms from behind to still her movements and Ron wrestled the dagger from Hermione's fist.

Harry lifted her struggling form and walked backward.

"Let me go! You let me go, Harry! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Hermione screamed as she struggled to get free.

Harry looked toward Ron who was now leaning over the still werewolf and checking for a pulse. Judging by the amount of blood on the ground and on Hermione, he had a feeling the man was dead.

Ron nodded his head, confirming his thoughts and he tried to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione stop! He's dead, love. He's dead." Harry said in her ear.

"He's dead?"

"Yes, you're safe." Harry slowly lowered her back onto her feet and she turned to throw herself into his arms.

Ron sent a Patronus to Turner, telling him that they had found Hermione and that Greyback was dead.

Harry watched as Ron scanned the area and found Hermione's wand carelessly discarded on the ground several feet from where she had been tied up.

"We need to get Turner out here. I'm going to apparate to the ministry and bring him back." Ron called out.

Harry nodded to his friend and turned his focus back on Hermione.

"They're going to want a statement from her, Harry," Ron said.

"I know, as soon as they've taken Greyback away, we'll go to the ministry."

Harry heard Ron pop away and put his hands on Hermione's blood-spattered face to look into her eyes.

"Hermione, look at me, you need to breathe okay, you're safe now."

Hermione was shaking violently and taking in huge gasping breaths, her hysteria quickly turning to panic. She nodded her head and began to mimic his exaggerated breathing. She was slowly calming down, but tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"I killed him," she said in a shaky whisper.

Harry looked into her eyes, "you did," he said.

"I'm going to Azkaban, Harry. I killed someone!"

"You will not be going to Azkaban, Hermione, you killed him in self-defense." Harry sighed, "he abducted you and had you tied up. Hermione, he planned to mark you and force you to mate with him, for fuck's sake!"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, smearing blood across her face.

They sat there for a minute, and Harry pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort into her ear while she cried into his shoulder.

Not long after, they heard the sound of apparition and stood up to meet the Aurors and the medical examiner. Harry saw the looks of horror on their faces as they took in Hermione's gruesome appearance.

"What happened here," the head Auror asked while eyeing Hermione's bloodstained clothes.

"He's dead," Harry said flatly and gestured to Greyback's still form.

"Clearly. What happened?" Turner looked annoyed and turned his attention to Hermione.

Before the man could question his witch, Harry cut him off, "We'll be at the ministry when you finish with this."

Turner reluctantly agreed, and after securing Greyback's body, he and the examiner apparated with it to St. Mungo's.

Harry took Hermione's hand after making sure she was alright and they disappeared with a crack. He was ready to get this night over with and put it behind them.

* * *

They sat quietly in an interrogation room while they waited for Turner to arrive.

Harry had made them tea when they first arrived and Hermione's sat untouched in front of her. It had been two hours since they left the forest and he was growing restless, he just wanted to take Hermione home.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?"

She shook her head and continued to stare down at the table.

The door opened behind them and Turner walked in with Williams, one of the Aurors who had been on the daytime patrol with Harry over the week.

Harry nodded to the two Aurors and they sat across the table from him and Hermione.

Turner cleared his throat, "Fenrir Greyback is dead. Cause of death was stabbing to the chest twenty-six times with a silver dagger which was recovered at the scene by Auror Weasley."

Harry watched Turner pull out a clear bag with the blood-stained dagger inside and place it on the table.

"Is this your dagger Ms. Granger?"

She nodded, still refusing to speak.

"Can you explained what happened, starting with last night?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at the two men in front of them before nodding again.

"I received a letter from Greyback last night saying that he would be coming for me today. As you know, we were aware he wanted to take me on a full moon night."

Turner looked toward Harry, "the letter was also entered as evidence last night."

Harry nodded and urged Hermione to continue.

"Something inside of me snapped when I read that letter and I decided I wouldn't allow him to control me anymore. I was furious, all I wanted was to make him stop. I thought if I went out and faced him that he would show himself."

"So you went outside of the protective wards and put yourself in danger by screaming like a banshee because you were mad?" Turner asked with a raised brow.

Hermione glared at the older man, "believe it or not Mr. Turner, but I did not leave the wards to put myself in danger. I had hoped to distract Greyback long enough to give your Aurors a clear target...Obviously, that did not go as planned, considering I was knocked unconscious with not an Auror in sight."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the reminder and he noticed Turner deflate a bit.

"When I woke up, it was morning, and I was in the woods. As I looked around, I recognized a cluster of trees nearby and realized we were in the place where snatchers had found us three years ago. My wrists and ankles were bound in rope, and my wand was missing."

"Your wand was recovered at the scene by Auror Weasley, it will be returned to you at the conclusion of your statement," Williams told her and she nodded at the Auror's kindness.

"Greyback taunted me for hours, telling me his plans for later that night. He spoke filthy words into my ears while touching my face and rubbing his cheek against my neck. I assume he was trying to cover me in his scent. He licked and nipped at my shoulder telling me that his mark would reside there for the rest of my life, marking me as his." She shuddered at the memory of Greyback's rancid breath in her face.

Harry tried to hide the anger he felt at her words, but knowing that she had been touched and licked by that bastard made him want to resurrect the werewolf and kill him himself.

"He tried to make me eat things that he'd hunted and killed for the occasion. I knew he needed me strong enough to survive the bite and when I refused to eat, he got angry."

"Did he hurt you?" Williams asked.

She nodded. "He slapped me in the face and grabbed me by the throat. He told me that I would eat or he would force me to eat. I continued to refuse until he choked me to the point of nearly blacking out. Needless to say, after that I ate."

"When he was satisfied that I'd eaten enough, he disappeared into the woods. He left me alone for hours, and when he returned it was getting dark. He had a dead deer slung over his shoulder. He explained that when I woke after being bitten, I would be ravenously hungry and would crave fresh meat." She made a disgusted face at the thought of eating a freshly killed deer.

"At that point, I didn't care about pissing him off anymore. I was so angry that he had brought me there and that he had gotten it into his head that I somehow belonged to him. I told him what a vile person I found him to be among other things."

The Aurors eyebrows raised as they looked at the petite witch who had been unafraid to run her mouth to a werewolf twice her size.

"What did you tell him, 'Mione?"

"I told him that I would never belong to him, that he would never measure up to you and that I would never choose him over you. As you can imagine, he didn't like that very much." Her words were defiant, just begging for her decision to taunt the werewolf to be challenged.

Harry shook his head at her recklessness, "fucking hell, Hermione."

She shrugged, "he laughed and said you would never find me out there. I was so angry that I started screaming that he would never have me and that you would come for me. He almost lost his control then and picked me up by my shirt. He slammed me back into the tree I was sitting under and said 'you will be mine, girl, you have always been mine.'"

She looked over at Harry again, "It wasn't a minute later that spells were shooting from behind the trees, and Greyback dropped me."

Harry caught her eye and for the first time that night she gave him a small smile.

She turned her attention back to Williams who was writing her statement.

"Harry and Ron walked out of the woods, and the three of them began to duel. Greyback dodged most of the spells thrown at him, but Ron was able to hit him in the shoulder with a slicing hex and while Greyback was distracted, Harry sent a spell to release me."

She looked at the table, "I called out 'I told you so' to Greyback, causing him to turn his attention back to me for a moment but he turned back around and charged at Harry."

She stopped for a moment taking a deep breath and calming her breathing before she continued to the end of the confrontation.

"When Greyback turned to attack Harry, I jumped on his back to try and stop him, but he threw me off easily and grabbed me by the arm."

Harry remembered that moment, Greyback had said something to her. "What did he say to you 'Mione?"

The two Aurors looked up, waiting for her to answer.

Hermione sighed as if she wished he wouldn't have asked that question and he felt a little guilty.

"He told me he didn't want to mess up my pretty face and that he couldn't wait for the moon to rise," she said quietly.

"Why?" Turner asked.

Hermione looked down at the table and through gritted teeth said, "because he was going to force Harry and Ron to watch as he mated me and then make me watch while he ripped them to pieces."

She was quiet for a moment before she cleared her throat then said in an eerily calm manner, "his little dialogue gave Harry a chance to hit him with something powerful enough to knock him down. He landed on top of me but was disoriented, and when he rolled off of me I used his groggy state to my advantage. I jumped on top of him and stabbed him until he was dead."

Turner and Williams' eyes widened.

"You're saying that instead of allowing the Aurors to apprehend Greyback, you decided to take his life?" Williams asked, shocked.

Hermione stood abruptly, and her chair scraped loudly on the floor. "Yes, Mr. Williams, but you're wrong about one thing. I didn't take a person's life, I took that monster's life. I killed a man responsible for the murders of countless people. I killed the man who has been stalking me and sending me threatening letters for the last eight months. I killed the man who abducted me, threatened to rape me, turn me into a werewolf, and mate me to him FOR LIFE, against my will. I killed the man who dared threaten to murder my family in front of me, and I would do it again if I had the chance."

Harry stood up and placed a hand on her arm which she had held out, her finger pointed at the two men across from her. "'Mione, sit down. You need to stay calm, okay?"

She turned her glare on him, "I am calm Harry Potter, they need to understand! I imagine if this had happened to either of their wives, they wouldn't have been stuck sitting in this room, covered in blood for the last three damned hours! Their wives would have been dismissed immediately and taken home to be lovingly cared for and coddled after such a terrifying ordeal. But NO! I'm not allowed to go home and break down in my own home. I have to give a fucking statement about how I killed a mass murderer as if I haven't just done the world a massive favor!" She finished with a stomp of her foot and magic sparking through her wild hair.

The three men in the room were astonished by her outburst and Harry watched her sit down and cross her arms over her chest.

"Do you have all that you need? I'd like to leave now," she said flatly.

Turner nodded, checking that Williams had recorded every word spoken. "Miss Granger, as far as I'm concerned, you killed Greyback during the fight in defense of yourself and the Aurors in the clearing. You're free to go."

Harry stood then, taking Hermione's hand and leading her out the door and towards the floo without a word.

* * *

They arrived home around one in the morning, and Harry led Hermione to her bedroom.

She gathered her pajamas and now stood next to the bathroom door quietly watching him prepare a bath for her.

When the bathtub was full, Harry stood up and made his way to Hermione before he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. He brought his hands up to tangle in her curls and deepened the kiss, hoping to convey every emotion he was feeling. When he pulled back from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking, going out there like that. I was just so bloody tired of everything and we had just had the most wonderful day."

Harry shook his head and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "stop, love. I understand, and I forgive you. I won't lie, I was completely gutted when he disappeared with you; and I was...am furious with you for going out there to confront him. Right now, though, I'm just so relieved that you weren't hurt."

Before he could stop himself, a laugh escaped him, and Hermione looked up in confusion.

"What in Godric's name is funny to you right now?"

"I was just thinking, after all of the arguments about who protects who, you went and saved me, after all."

Her eyebrows drew together even more and he chuckled.

"Honestly, I went out there intending to save my witch from danger, and there you go stealing my thunder by stabbing that bastard to death!"

"Oh my God, Harry, that is not funny..." she said, but there was a slight smile on her face as she shook her head at him.

He grinned and kissed her one more time before coaxing her toward the tub. "I'm hilarious. Now go get cleaned up, I'll be waiting for you out here if you need anything."

She stopped him, her hand gripped his forearm tightly. "Can you stay?"

Harry's eyebrows drew up to his hairline, and he opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to do or say. "Um...sure, I mean, are you sure 'Mione?"

She nodded and bit her lip, "I don't want to be alone."

He agreed and decided to fill the tub with bubbles. He didn't want the first time he saw her tainted by the events of the night. He turned his back to her to give her privacy as she undressed and slipped into the tub.

When she softly told him she was in and her modesty was protected, he turned and walked over to the tub. He handed her a washcloth, and sat down, leaning his back against the bathtub.

He sat there listening to the sounds of pouring water and tried to stay awake. The last twenty-four hours were catching up to him and he was exhausted. He fought to keep his eyes open but was barely managing to stay awake.

"Harry, can you get a towel for me?"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he nodded, "sure, love."

He gingerly stood up and got a towel from the cabinet, laying it next to the tub for her.

"I'll just wait outside the door, okay."

Hermione hummed and he walked out into her bedroom.

After a few minutes, she came out dressed for bed and they walked together to his room.

When they had both crawled into bed, Harry immediately pulled Hermione's back to his front holding her tightly to himself. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and she gripped his hands tightly in hers ensuring he couldn't let her go. They were asleep within minutes, both too exhausted to even get a kiss goodnight.


	13. Free Now

**A/N:** We are nearing the end friends! Only two more chapters and this story will be complete. I want to thank all of you wonderful readers who are following or who have added my story to your favorites, it means the world to me! To all of my amazing reviewers, you seriously make my day. I try to respond to every one but if I have somehow missed you, know that I think you're awesome and I appreciate you taking the time to review.

Alright, enough gushing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**  
 **Free Now**

Harry looked out into his bedroom from the doorway of the bathroom, making sure that the light didn't disturb Hermione. Seeing her still sleeping peacefully, he walked back toward the sink to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

It had been a long night, and Harry was exhausted. Like every night for the previous two weeks, Hermione had been waking throughout the night screaming.

Harry had been awake most of last night, his girlfriend's nightmares had not let up and had alternated between visions of Bellatrix and Greyback. She would wake up with tears streaming down her face and cling to him like a life raft. Harry could only hold her, dry her tears and whisper words of comfort.

It killed him to know that, even though both monsters were dead Hermione was still plagued by nightmares starring them.

Harry finished brushing his teeth and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair before leaving the bathroom and walking to Hermione's side of the bed.

"Mione, love," Harry leaned down and whispered.

She stirred and hummed to let him know she was awake, but just barely.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchen, alright? I'm going to make us all some breakfast before we go to the house."

Hermione nodded and burrowed herself deeper into the covers. "I'm getting up," she said unconvincingly.

"mhm we'll see about that. I'll send Padfoot up when breakfast is ready to be sure you're out of bed."

"Oh, Merlin, please don't. I'm getting up, I promise."

Harry leaned down to kiss her temple before he walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

When Harry walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by an eager-looking Sirius, who was practically bouncing around the room as he gathered the foods he wanted to cook.

"Come to help me with breakfast pup?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of the eggs."

The two men worked together while talking about the plan for the day. They, along with Hermione, would be traveling to the new house to see the progress. From there they would go to Diagon Alley to shop for furniture before meeting Gornak and Narcissa at Gringotts to finalize the sale of Grimmauld Place.

Sirius and Harry had already begun packing their belongings and Hermione used her time to pack the books. They weren't taking much with them so there would be many hours spent in shops between now and their move-in date to fill their new home.

"Good morning," Hermione called softly as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Harry on the cheek. She went to the cabinets to gather the plates and silverware then walked over to set the table.

The three ate while taking turns with the Daily Prophet. It had been hell trying to keep Hermione's abduction and all of the events that had played out after out of the public eye. Reporters continued to speculate and paint outlandish stories of what happened though and it was always front page news. They had been ignoring the front page and, with today being no different, it laid crumpled on the table.

Harry handed the paper back to Sirius and saw that everyone had finished their breakfast. He stood and began to gather the plates and silverware to take them to the sink.

He felt Hermione walk up behind him and moved over so she could stand next to him. Her arms were full of dishes, and he helped her put them into the sink. She smiled as he helped her, and when she was free, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"Hi," he said with a smile as he brought his arms around her, letting his hands rest on the small of her back. He relished these random little moments of affection.

"Hi," she whispered and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

Harry watched her walk back to her chair with a content smile and didn't miss the smug look on Sirius' face. He rolled his eyes at his Godfather and turned to charm the dishes.

"I can't wait to see the property in person, I know it'll be stunning. Have either of you been out there since last month?" The witch asked.

"We can't wait to show it to you, Kitten, you're going to love it! We haven't seen it since they started building, but I bet it's almost finished. The question is, are you ready to shop?"

Hermione groaned but nodded and Harry laughed at her exaggerated response. He knew she hated shopping for anything other than books.

"We have to furnish the new house, 'Mione. We need beds, dressers, tables, chairs, couches, and dishes...Everything."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "let me grab my notebook and a pen and we can go room by room to figure out what all you need."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "will it be color-coded?"

"Har-har, I'm not making a bloody NEWT schedule Sirius. I'm going to write the names of the rooms and list the items needed for each one." She said with a glare.

Harry smiled and brought Hermione a notebook and pen that he kept in a drawer for grocery lists.

"I just feel that organization is important, that's all."

"I know, love. Here you go, have at it," Harry said while trying not to laugh at her expression.

She stuck her tongue out at him which only made Sirius laugh more.

"Alright, how many rooms were there again?"

* * *

The trio landed at the Cottage an hour later to meet with Mr. Davies.

The house was stunning. It was everything that Harry had hoped it would be and more. The back patio faced the lake and he could already imagine his family gathering there. He could see his children running around and playing Quidditch.

Mr. Davies gestured toward the house. "As you can see, the house is finished. All that we have to do are the finishing touches. I need you to do a walk through and make a list of any changes you want or any issues you find. After those are taken care of, you can move in. I expect for us to be out of here by the twentieth."

Harry and Sirius nodded, and then the trio followed Mr. Davies inside.

"Harry, this is lovely," Hermione said as she looked around.

He held her hand to keep her from wandering. He wanted to show her the library last, it wasn't grand, but he knew it would be her favorite room in the house.

They made their way through the downstairs rooms and up the stairs to the second floor. Sirius went straight to his room while Harry and Hermione went into each one to decide on furniture. When they walked into what would be Harry's room, he led her to a set of french doors.

He looked down at her, watching as she took in the view. "You mentioned that it would be nice to have a balcony facing the lake to be able to sit outside in the mornings with tea and watch the sunrise."

"I did...this is beautiful, Harry." Hermione said as she opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. "You could put a little table and chairs over here, maybe some potted plants." She pointed.

"Yeah, that would be great. Then all I would need is someone to share the view with..."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked over her shoulder.

"Look 'Mione I know you said you wanted to get a place of your own, but it would make me very happy if you were here with me."

"You still want me to move in even though Greyback is gone?"

"Hermione, nothing would make me happier than having you live here," he said as he walked over to stand behind her. He hated that she was so insecure but he would tell her every day how much he loved and wanted her if that was what it took.

A smile spread across her face and she turned to wrap her arms around his waist. "So this would be our room?" She asked shyly.

"mhm," he hummed with a wolfish grin.

He leaned down, intending to snog the daylights out of his witch, when Sirius burst into the bedroom.

"Pup! It's perfect!" Sirius shouted.

Harry stood up straight, his eyes still on Hermione. Seeing her flushed cheeks and parted lips, it took everything he had not to kick Sirius out and pick up where he had left off.

"To be continued?" He asked and she faintly nodded before she turned around to face the lake once again.

"I don't know about you two but I'm ready to move in now," Sirius said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"'Mione has a list for each room but one. Are you two ready to check out the library?"

Hermione turned quickly, a huge smile on her face, "yes! Let's go!"

The two men laughed and Hermione took Harry's had, pulling him down the stairs. As he predicted, it had been her favorite room in the house, and they had to drag her away.

* * *

After going through the house itself, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius walked around the property. There was a crisp breeze blowing through the trees, their leaves beginning to turn from vibrant greens to the reds and golds of autumn.

Harry held Hermione's hand and pointed out the areas where they planned to build the Quidditch pitch and a small shed to keep the outdoor items.

"This place is truly stunning, Harry. I'm having a hard time convincing myself that living here would be a bad idea."

Sirius glanced back at the couple and winked at Harry before taking off in a run and changing into Padfoot. Harry watched as the big black dog chased after a squirrel, barking playfully.

"Well, love, I'm afraid I won't be any help. I'm going to do everything I can to convince you that moving in with me is a brilliant idea."

Hermione looked up at him and he gave her his most charming smile. He could tell she was trying to hold back, but soon she threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Harry Potter you are utterly ridiculous...you don't think you'll get tired of me? What if you change your mind and we break up? Isn't it much too soon to live together as a couple? I mean, yes I've been living with you for months but that was because you were keeping me safe, and now that Greyback is gone I can get my own place."

Harry smiled at her worried rambling. "First off, how could I possibly get tired of you? I've known you since we were eleven and I haven't tired of you yet..."

She laughed and lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Second, I won't be changing my mind because I have no intention of ever letting you go. Third, I don't think there should be a timeline. If something feels right and we're happy then what does it matter? I happen to enjoy waking up to your bushy head every morning."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"I love you, Hermione, I have for a very long time. So yes, I'm sure."

She nodded and pointed over to the midway point of the lake. "I think we need to put a dock out here, so we can walk out and sit over the water."

"We should?"

"Yes, we should."

* * *

When they had finished at the house, the three apparated to Diagon Alley and began their shopping.

They had been to two furniture stores and a store that specializes in custom linens. They were on their way to look for dishes and silver when two men in black robes crossed in front of them.

Harry noticed that Hermione had been scanning her surroundings the entire time they were out and had always been with either himself or Sirius.

When she spotted the two men, she immediately tensed up, her wand dropped into one hand, while the other held his in a vice grip.

Harry leaned down to speak into her ear, "'Mione, it's okay love, they're just shopping. They don't mean you any harm."

Her breathing was heavy but she nodded and continued walking while keeping an eye on the men. She watched them move toward Quality Quidditch Supplies as they laughed and pointed at the brooms on display. It wasn't until they entered the shop that she relaxed.

"Do you want to go home 'Mione?"

"No, I think I'm okay, they just scared me."

He understood her fear, his own still caught him off guard from time to time and he would find himself back in those terrifying moments.

They followed Sirius into the next store before they split up. Sirius went to look at the silverware while Harry and Hermione wandered toward the section with dishes.

They browsed the different patterns on display and Hermione occasionally picked up a plate or platter for closer examination before she replaced it on the shelf.

"I've been thinking about Hogwarts," Hermione said softly.

Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't thought she would want to even think about Hogwarts yet. Her treatment was going well, she was getting better every day, but this was surprising.

"What about it, love?"

"Well, I think I need to go there and see it now, walk around and just process...does that make sense?"

"Yes, I'm surprised though. Are you sure you're ready?"

"I know it seems sudden, but I've been thinking about this for a while. I need to see the castle whole and restored because, in my mind, it's still crumbling stone surrounded by smoke. I close my eyes and see lifeless bodies littering the grounds and hear the screams of their loved ones."

Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence and Harry engulfed her in a hug. He kissed the crown of her head, holding her tightly while she tried not to fall apart in the shop.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He felt her nod, her voice too choked with emotion to answer him, and rubbed her back.

When she pulled away from him, he wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

She released a heavy sigh and shook her head, "I'm such a mess. Let's choose dishes, and we can talk more about Hogwarts in a little while."

Harry nodded and they continued to scan the many different china patterns in front of them. Neither of them thought it mattered, dishes were dishes, and in the end, they had chosen an off-white color with a raised floral pattern around the edges. Hermione had laughed, saying they reminded her of her grandmother Olivia's dishes.

They met Sirius at the register after spending an hour browsing and placed their order.

"Harry, we need to go to Gringotts next. Narcissa is meeting us there to finalize the sale of Grimmauld. Kitten, do you want Harry to take you home first?"

"I think that would be best. I've had my fill of crowds for the day. I'll see you later."

Sirius nodded and Harry led Hermione to the apparition point near Gringotts.

* * *

When the two men returned home, they found Hermione penning a letter in the library.

She looked up at them when they entered the room, "everything taken care of?"

Sirius smiled widely, "yep! We are officially free of this place. We should be moving to the Cottage next week and then Narcissa and Draco can begin the restoration."

Harry was relieved, with everything finished they could finally begin this new chapter in their lives.

"That's amazing! I know they'll take care of the house and hopefully, they can fill it with new, happy memories."

"I wasn't sure what they had planned to do with this place but it seems that it will be the new Malfoy home," Sirius said as he sat in the chair across from the witch.

"Wait, what happened to Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry sat down next to Hermione before answering. "Well, as you know, Lucius was killed during the final battle. After Draco's trial, he and his mother moved into one of her dower houses. With all of the atrocities performed under the roof of Malfoy Manor, neither Narcissa or Draco had any desire to set foot back in their former home. Draco's first act as Lord Malfoy was to burn the manor to the ground and cleanse the land of dark magic."

"Wow, I can't say I blame them, after living with that monster I don't think I could stay there either."

The two men nodded their agreement and Harry leaned over to see what Hermione had been up to before they arrived.

"It's a letter to Professor McGonagall. I want to let her know that we'll be coming to the castle soon since the term has already started." Hermione paused for a moment, a look of contemplation on her face.

"What's wrong, love?"

She pursed her lips but then shrugged as if deciding it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I was thinking about talking to her about taking my last year by correspondence. It's only a month into the term, and I know I could get caught up with the others."

"Hermione, that's brilliant, have you given any thought to what you might like to do after finishing?" Sirius asked.

"I have always wanted to open a school for magical children to attend before they are sent off to Hogwarts."

"Like muggle primary?" Harry asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"That's an excellent idea Kitten! A school like that would benefit a lot of families who can't afford a private tutor," Sirius said.

"Yes, I also plan to talk to Professor McGonagall about contacting the families of Muggle-born children. As it is now, they have no introduction to the magical world until they're accepted into Hogwarts. By inviting these children to attend a magical primary, they would be taught magical customs and culture. Also, I hope to prevent cases of neglect or abuse from families who are afraid of their child's abilities."

"You're right. I didn't even know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters, and we all know how the Dursley's viewed magic. Muggle-borns are at a severe disadvantage from the start. Having a place for all magical children to learn, regardless of status, will not only prepare them for Hogwarts but will help to eliminate prejudice."

Hermione smiled brightly at him before folding up her letter, taking his hand and standing. He looked at her in confusion and Hermione winked at him.

"I remember being promised a continuation of our earlier activities..." She said lowly.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly jumped up from the couch to take the lead. He pulled her out the door and down the hall, laughing at Sirius' loud protests at being left alone so rudely.

* * *

The following week went by quickly and the day to move into the Cottage was upon them. Sirius, Harry, and Hermione had arrived at their new home to see that every piece of furniture they had ordered was already in place. The linens were laundered and on the beds or in the cupboards. Everything they had purchased was in its place.

"How..." Hermione asked, astonished that it looked as if they'd been living there for months.

"Elves, and don't get huffy, they work for the companies, and they get paid." Sirius said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the animagus and walked up the stairs to put her things away.

"I'm going to unpack and then I'll come down and put the books away," Hermione said excitedly.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and familiarizing themselves with the house.

Later that evening, they ate their dinner on the back patio, just enjoying the quiet night. Harry felt peace settle within him that he hadn't felt before. He could finally breathe.

* * *

The following day, Hermione and Harry made their way to the front gates of Hogwarts. The castle was just as beautiful as Harry remembered it and he was thankful to see it restored to its former glory. He couldn't imagine it not being there.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as they approached McGonagall who was waiting by the gate, "okay, love?"

She lifted her gaze to his and though he could see the tears building in her eyes, she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I am so happy to see you both. If you will please follow me."

They walked through the gates heading toward the school when Harry paused.

"Professor, I know you'd like to speak with us but would it be alright if Hermione took her time getting to your office? She hasn't been here since the battle and may need to take a few moments to compose herself along the way."

"Of course. I'll be waiting, but please understand that the children will be milling about the grounds."

Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, "I'm going to let you lead the way 'Mione."

She looked around, no doubt remembering the broken castle and the still bodies that had littered the grounds the last time she was there.

After taking another deep breath, she began walking toward the Whomping Willow.

Harry watched her reactions and held tightly to her hand. She seemed okay, but he knew better.

It wasn't until they had been walking for around thirty minutes and had made their way from the grounds to the great hall that she began to crumble. They stood outside the doors, only glimpsing the inside of the room when a student entered or exited from lunch.

Harry quickly pulled her into his arms and walked them to the nearest empty classroom.

As soon as the door shut, Harry locked it and placed a silencing charm on it, not wanting to be disturbed.

He held her tightly while she cried, finally allowing herself to mourn not only the loss of life that day but also the loss of her parents and her childhood as a result of the war. It all came spilling out of her as she wailed the names of the many friends they'd lost. She raged at Dumbledore and Voldemort alike and at the unfairness of being put in a position to fight a war as children.

It was agonizing, listening to her scream and eventually whimper as she cried over and over that she wanted her mum. All he could do was hold her together and tell her that everything was alright. That he was there and he had her, that he would never let go. He just hoped that he could be louder than the demons that raged inside of her.

As her whimpers lessened and her breathing began to steady, he realized that she had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her into his arms and made his way out of the classroom and up to McGonagall's office.

When he arrived at the headmistress' door, she opened it and gasped. "Mr. Potter, is everything alright?"

"Yes, it all just sort of hit her at once and she finally let everything out."

"I see, well lay her here," she said as she transfigured a chair into a small couch.

"She felt like she needed to come here to see the castle whole once again. This was a huge step for her and she needed to break this way, she couldn't continue to hold everything inside." Harry explained while laying his witch down.

"I understand, after everything you all have been through, it was only a matter of time before you each dealt with your experiences."

The woman looked between himself and Hermione, "I take it that you two have finally come clean about your feelings?"

Harry coughed and cleared his throat, a blush creeping onto his face. "Umm, yes."

A small smile played at her lips and she offered him tea. It was only until they both had a cup in front of them that she continued.

"I always knew the two of you would find your way to each other eventually. After all, I saw the longing in each of your eyes, always when the other was distracted by another. I also saw that through everything, you stood by each other, and took care of one another. You loved her so deeply that you accepted her being with Mr. Weasley, so long as she was happy, and she did the same with you and Miss Weasley. I'm happy you have finally found your way to one another and have allowed yourselves to have who you truly want."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in a very long time."

"As you should be, Mr. Potter. You deserve it."

Hermione began to stir not long after their conversation and Harry jumped up to make sure she didn't sit up too quickly. He knelt down on the floor next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry...I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that. You must think I've gone mad."

"Not at all, 'Mione. I knew it would happen eventually. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, still sad, but I feel a bit better as well."

"Good. We're in Professor McGonagall's office, love. Did you still want to talk to her about your NEWTS?"

Hermione sat up quickly, nearly knocking Harry in the head. "Professor, I'm so sorry for falling asleep, please forgive my rudeness."

Harry shook his head at his stubborn witch and moved to sit beside her.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear. I'm relieved to see that you're well. Now, what did you want to discuss?"

"I hoped I could take my seventh-year courses through correspondence, I would like to finish my education and I think that having something to focus on will help me."

"Of course, we can set up a schedule before you leave today. I have no doubt you'll catch up with the other students in no time."

They spent the next couple of hours catching up with the headmistress and inviting her to the Cottage any time she wished to visit.

When they realized the time, Harry and Hermione excused themselves and flooed home just in time to cook dinner together.

* * *

Later that night, as they laid in bed, Hermione became quiet, and it wasn't long before he felt moisture pooling on his chest.

"'Mione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just...I'm so thankful for you, that I've had you in my life and that you love me, even though I'm so broken. I don't know what I would do without you."

Harry kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Me too, 'Mione. You've always been my anchor, it's my turn to be yours."

He felt her place a kiss on his chest and it wasn't long before her breathing slowed. He laid there for a while, running his fingers through her wild hair before he too was asleep.


	14. Ashes Learn to Fly

**A/N:** Hello! I'm going to keep this note brief and say thank you for reading/following/reviewing. I love you all and I cannot believe that this story is almost done. I'll be back next week with the epilogue! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Ashes Learn to Fly**

 _One Year Later (June 22, 2002)_

Harry walked up the path to the gates of Hogwarts with Sirius, who was listening to Teddy chatter away from his place on the man's shoulders.

Remus and Tonks followed closely behind watching their little boy point excitedly toward the massive castle.

"Look Uncle Padfoot! It's Hogwarts! Mummy, Daddy look!" Teddy said while bouncing on Sirius' shoulders.

His parents laughed and nodded with excited faces when he looked over his shoulder.

Teddy placed both his hands on the side of Sirius' face and he leaned over to look at him.

"I can't wait to go to school!"

Sirius barked a laugh and patted his knee.

They had planned to meet the Weasleys when they arrived so they could all sit together and Harry began searching the grounds for the group of redheads. When he spotted Ron and Susan walking toward the Quidditch stands he led his group that way.

They walked up the stairs and when they reached their seats, everyone sat down and got ready for the ceremony that would soon be starting.

"Harry, you think you should go check on her?" Sirius asked.

He looked around and saw that the students were all lined up, preparing to make their way to the chairs on the pitch.

"No, I think she's fine."

"Mummy, where is Mia?" Teddy asked.

Tonks pointed to the line of students and Teddy stood up trying to get a better look.

About that time, the line began to move and the students made their way to their seats. Harry scanned the line looking for his girlfriend and when he spotted her he pointed her out to Teddy.

"There she is mate, see her?"

"MIA! MIA UP HERE! HI MIA!" Teddy yelled.

Harry saw Hermione look up toward the voice and when she spotted the boy a huge smile spread across her face. She lifted both arms over her head and waved to Teddy before blowing him kisses.

Teddy laughed and jumped up and down while waving back, "she sees me, Mummy!"

"I see, Ted! Let's have a seat now so we can watch Mia walk across the stage."

The boy quickly went to sit on his mother's lap and began bouncing excitedly.

They listened as the Head Boy and Head Girl both made a speech and then watched the students walk the stage one by one.

When it was Hermione's turn, Teddy cheered wildly while the rest of their group whooped and whistled. Harry could see her laughing as she made her way down the line of professors and shook their hands. When she reached the end of the stage she waved up toward them and gave them all a thumbs up.

* * *

When the ceremony was finished, their small group went out for a celebratory dinner in Diagon Alley.

They were led to a private room in the back and sat down at their table, Teddy promptly crawling into Hermione's lap.

"Mia, can I go to your school now?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head at the boy. He had been asking to go to Hermione's school since his birthday.

"Well, love, my school isn't open yet. I have a lot to do before I can open it, but I hope to have it done before your fifth birthday. Then you can come to my school, does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Teddy threw his arms around her neck and left a wet kiss on her cheek before hopping down to go to his own chair.

Harry laughed at the witch who was now discreetly dabbing her slobbery cheek with her napkin. He stood up with his glass and cleared his throat, much to Hermione's embarrassment. She had begged him not to make a big deal about her graduating but he wanted her to know how proud of her he was.

She sent him a glare but he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, I think it's safe to say that everyone here today is extremely proud of Hermione. She has worked so hard for this day and has come so far since she first got here, I know that she would never have thought she'd be sitting here a year ago. She is going to do amazing things very soon, and the Wizarding World won't know what hit them. To Hermione."

The rest of their group raised their glasses and drank to their friend and conversation began around the table.

Hermione took Harry's hand under the table and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, for dealing with me. I know I haven't been easy to live with during these last few months."

"'Mione, I lived through six years of school with you," he said with raised eyebrows.

She stuck her tongue out at him and when he gave her a cheeky grin while wiggling his eyebrows, she pushed his face away.

"No snogging at the table you silly man."

"Fine," he pouted.

She laughed loudly at his expression before her attention was called across the table.

"So Hermione, how long do you think it'll before you begin on the new school?" Tonks asked.

"I hope to begin within the next few months. I've been looking at buildings in Hogsmeade and I'll be placing an ad with the Prophet for teaching and staff positions once I purchase a building."

"Well, I can't wait. I think this is going to be an excellent asset to our community. Teddy is very excited about meeting other magical children his age and learning new things. He's been talking about it nonstop...please hurry." Tonks said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, that's my fault, I told him all about it at his party." Hermione sent an apologetic smile to their friend.

Tonks waved her off, saying she was just kidding but that they were truly excited for her.

The conversation flowed easily within the group, everyone enjoying themselves. Hermione and Susan had begun talking about Susan and Ron's wedding the following weekend.

"Don't worry about anything Susan, we have everything taken care of!" Ginny said while Hermione nodded in agreement.

Susan looked like she was trying not to panic and Ron wrapped an arm around his fiance.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, between Mum, Hannah, Hermione, and Gin everything is going to be fine. They know exactly what you expect and Hannah has already told you that she has double checked everything."

Harry smiled, he was so happy for Ron and Susan. He hadn't been surprised at all when Ron had proposed last Christmas. They hadn't wanted to wait for the wedding but Mrs. Weasley had convinced them to give her at least six months to plan a proper wedding. They had given her exactly that, choosing June twenty-ninth as their wedding day.

"I know, I know...it's just that I'm nervous," Susan said while laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron leaned over and kissed Susan's temple and Hermione went over the plan for the Hen party they had planned for the following night.

* * *

A week later Harry stood at the altar next to his best friend and smiled at Hermione as she walked down the aisle toward him. She was beautiful in her blue lace dress, her hair was pulled back at the front but her curls were free and fell down her back.

She blushed and gave him a shy smile as she made her way to her place beside Ginny. Hannah walked out next and when she had taken her place the music announcing the bride's entrance began.

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed, his friend barely able to hold in his emotions at the sight of his soon to be wife. She made her way down the aisle with her good friend Justin Finch-Fletchley escorting her.

The ceremony was beautiful and as Hermione had promised, everything had been taken care of and had gone perfectly.

Later at the reception, Harry watched as Ron twirled Hermione around the dance floor, her laughter cut short when Ron dipped her unexpectedly. He chuckled as his witch squealed and then immediately slapped Ron's shoulder before they both burst into laughter. Ron lifted her back up and they continued to twirl around without a care. She was soon rescued by Neville, however, as he passed Susan back to her husband.

Neville led her around the dancefloor gracefully and Harry watched with a smile. They were deep in conversation as they moved around the room. When the song ended, Neville led her by the hand back to their table and she sat down to rest.

"You know, my feet are killing me but I still expect you to dance with me sometime tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe you want to dance with me, you know how terrible I am."

"I don't care about that, it's fun. We'll look silly together." She scooted her chair closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Soon after, Hannah was preparing for the speeches to begin and waved Harry over to the small platform that the musicians had been using.

Hermione shooed him away to take care of his best man duties and watched him from their table.

He and Hannah gave their speeches, his getting laughs while Hannah had teared up and had to cut her words short.

The reception lasted for hours after the newlyweds had been sent off on their honeymoon. Guests slowly made their way to the floo as the night went on and when the last of them had gone home, Hermione walked over with her shoes in her hand.

"I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley and the others get things cleaned up, then we can head home okay?"

He nodded and pulled her down for a quick kiss before he got up and helped Charlie, George, and Bill take down the lights and tent.

* * *

A month later Harry found himself on his back patio, he took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled as he felt a hand travel across his shoulders.

Looking back he saw Hermione smiling sweetly down at him, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand which she offered to him.

"Hey there sweet witch," he said as he took her empty hand and pulled around in front of him.

"Hello, birthday boy."

She sat down in his lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and he put out his cigarette, knowing she didn't like his habit.

He kissed the side of her neck before taking the bottle from her and taking a sip.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, watching their friends and family scattered around the garden. Some were talking and some were flying around, it looked like Charlie was trying to get a game of Quidditch together.

"Having fun, love?" Hermione asked as she searched his face.

He knew he looked pensive and he supposed he was, a lot had happened in the last year. He was quick to smile and reassure her, not wanting to worry unnecessarily.

"I am. This is everything I had imagined it would be when we built this place, family and friends gathered...making happy memories."

She ran her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead and moving to stand up.

"Good, you looked like you were feeling down, I was worried."

"I'm good," he replied while taking her hand to kiss before she walked away.

She smiled warmly down at him and nodded and he watched her go back into the house, presumably to get his massive cake and bring it out to the table.

His gaze traveled from one end of the yard to the other and he released a contented sigh. Last year he had been depressed, had wished for the very witch who had been in his lap. He had been surrounded by the same friends and family as he was today, but having Hermione here made his family complete.

He watched as Teddy came running over to him and jumped into his lap.

"Harry! Is it time for cake and presents? You have to open mine first, it's so cool!"

Harry laughed and ruffled the boy's sandy blonde hair before standing up and leading him out to the large table in the yard.

"I think Mia went inside to get my cake. You stand right here okay, and you can help me blow out the candles."

"Okay! I bet there are a lot, huh."

Harry barked a laugh, leave it to the four-year-old to think twenty-two was old, he thought to himself.

A few minutes later, as he had predicted, Hermione walked out levitating a large chocolate cake with lit candles covering the top. She hollered for everyone to gather round while she walked toward the table.

"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday to you." She started the song and everyone joined in.

When they had finished singing, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he smiled and nodded to Teddy before they blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for, Harry?" Teddy asked.

"I can't tell, mate. If I do it won't come true," Harry whispered.

They all clapped and cheered before coming around to get a slice of cake.

Everyone sat near the table, some sitting in the grass while others had pulled chairs around. The large table had been filled with gifts and Harry began to open them with Teddy's help.

He had received many wonderful gifts but the one he really wanted, he hadn't gotten yet.

After opening the last gift he stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank all of you for coming out tonight to help me celebrate my birthday. This year has been a wild ride and I can say with one hundred percent certainty that it has been one of the best of my life."

He paused to smile at the witch sitting on the bench beside him before continuing.

"Last year, the greatest gift I received was the woman sitting next to me. Having her return to me and then witnessing her healing from the dark place she had been stuck in has truly been amazing. You've all witnessed it as well and can attest to the change she has undergone. I'm so happy to have my best friend back, and to see her smile."

He saw Hermione blush and look down at her hands. He could feel the nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he prepared himself for his next words. He cleared his throat again, "However, I'm afraid that this year I haven't received the gift I wanted most of all."

He took a deep breath and turned once again to his girlfriend before dropping to one knee.

Everyone present gasped, excluding Sirius who had helped him find his grandmother's ring. When Hermione saw him kneel in front of her, her hands went up to cover her mouth. He could already see tears pooling in her eyes as they met his. He took one of her hands in both of his and smiled.

"'Mione, I know this seems fast, but I've loved you since we were kids. The last ten months have done nothing but show me how much I truly don't want to be without you. You're my best friend, we've grown up together and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife and for us to grow old together. Will you marry me?"

She let out a soft sob and nodded her head before throwing herself into his arms. They both fell to the ground and he could hear everyone laughing and cheering. He gently took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs before bringing his lips to hers.

When Hermione had calmed enough to stand up and face their friends and family, they stood and Harry pulled the small box from his pocket. He opened it and pulled the ring out, carefully placing it on her finger. Her hands were shaking as she examined the jewelry, an oval diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds set in a delicate gold band. It fit her perfectly and he was proud to see it on her finger.

"It's beautiful, Harry," she kissed him once more before he was shoved out of the way by the women present.

Sirius laughed, pulling Harry away from the mob and clapped him on the back. "You did good pup."

The rest of the men walked over to shake his hand and offered their congratulations before they all decided a game of Quidditch was in order.

The men grabbed brooms and headed over to the pitch while the ladies followed and sat in the grass to watch, still oohing and ahhing over Hermione's ring.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone home Harry decided it would be best to go ahead and get the mess cleaned up. He didn't want to have to get up and clean tomorrow, not as long as he could stay in bed with his witch.

He grinned at the thought as he picked up the last broom and went to store them all in the shed. Once he was satisfied with the state of the yard he went in the house to find Hermione.

When he walked into the house from the back patio, he stopped and leaned against the doorframe. Merlin but she was gorgeous, she had thrown her hair into a messy bun and kicked off her shoes. The wireless radio was playing a slow song and she was swaying to the music as she washed the dishes by hand.

He quietly closed the door and walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. She startled a bit but continued with her chore, and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder where her shirt had fallen down.

She tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck, "I'm almost finished."

"Okay," he kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She finished rinsing the dishes and set them out to dry before drying her hands on a towel and turning in his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her but then stood up and pulled her by the hands, walking back into the middle of the room.

He pulled her into his arms and they danced to the songs on the radio, not doing much better than they had in the tent when they were on the run. Hermione didn't seem to mind though and just laid her head on his chest as they swayed.

"We're going to need to practice for the wedding," he told her and she chuckled.

"I think we're doing just fine," she said softly.

They danced for a few songs before Hermione let out a long yawn. Harry helped her get the house locked up and the lights turned out before he woke Sirius who had fallen asleep on the couch, and they all went up to bed.

As they laid down, getting settled into a comfortable position, Harry wrapped an arm around his fiance and closed his eyes. He could honestly say that the last year had been the best yet, but he had a feeling that there would be many years to come that would top this one.


	15. What My Dreams Are Made Of

**A/N:** Hello! So we have reached the end, and I am so very thankful to those of you who have been here for this story! I am so thankful to all of you who left reviews and encouraged me to keep going. Also a gigantic thank you to The Muse of Apollo for being such an awesome Beta! I hope you enjoy the epilogue and be on the lookout for some companion one-shots later down the road!

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **What My Dreams Are Made of**

 _Summer 2011_

"C'mon, Livie, hurry up."

"Wait for me! I'm comin!"

"Hush you two, you'll wake Mum and Dad."

Harry cracked one eye open and saw his wife lying next to him, feigning sleep. He closed his eyes once more before grunting out, "your children are up and being sneaky."

He heard a muffled snort from Hermione's side of the bed.

"My children? The fact that they're so sneaky is a massive indicator that those children are yours."

Her voice was low and still slightly muffled by her pillow. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist to drag her into his arms.

"Nope, we agreed that anytime they get up before eight in the morning, they're yours."

She huffed indignantly before looking up to see his cheeky grin. She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Did we now? I don't recall this agreement," she said as she snuggled into him, stealing his warmth.

"It was in our vows."

"Oh whatever, you're ridiculous Harry Potter," she said as she smacked his chest and rolled her eyes.

Harry just laughed and pulled her in closer, hoping to get a few minutes of uninterrupted time before the kids realized they were up.

"Ridiculously good looking?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

She groaned, "Oh Merlin…"

He sent her a lopsided grin and she leaned up for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter."

"Good morning."

It wasn't long after, that they heard the whispers start up again.

The door creaked open and Hermione closed her eyes, Harry smiled and followed suit.

"Shh Liam, Mummas sleepin," Olivia whispered.

"I heard them taking Livie, they're just pretending," Liam said.

Harry could hear his two youngest children tiptoeing to the end of the bed and it wasn't long before he felt the mattress dip.

He cracked an eye open to see Olivia crawling up the bed to climb on top of her mother.

William followed his sister and, seeing his daddy awake, crawled to lay on top of him as well.

"Good morning Daddy!" Liam said softly.

"Morning kiddo, sleep well?"

Liam smiled and nodded.

"Good," Harry said before he kissed his little boy's forehead, and looked over at his little girl.

Olivia hugged her mum and then placed her tiny hands on her Hermione's cheeks.

"Mummy, it's wake up time...the sun is shining!"

Harry smiled, Olivia was their early bird and was always happy to wake everyone else up.

Hermione smiled and scooted over a bit before pulling Livie off of her to lay between them. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her into her chest.

"But Liv, Mumma is still sleepy. Let's have a lie in," Hermione tried to convince her daughter.

"No, no, no Mumma!" Olivia said in a sing-song voice before exclaiming, "we maked you breakfast!"

Hermione's eyes shot up to Harry's and they both looked at their daughter.

"Oh? What did you make us, love?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't worry Mummy! Jack made toast and we just got out the marmalade," Liam answered.

The two adults breathed a sigh of relief and Harry sat up, dropping a quick kiss to Liam's crown as the boy crawled off the edge of the bed.

He pulled Olivia into his arms and peppered her face with kisses while she squealed and giggled.

"Well, I suppose we had better get down to the kitchen before Papa Padfoot eats all of our breakfast huh!"

Olivia hopped out of Harry's arms and began jumping on the bed.

"Olivia Iris, you will stop jumping on this bed young lady," Hermione said sternly while sitting up.

Olivia stopped jumping and plopped down on her bottom before crawling into her Mummy's lap.

"Sorry Mumma, it's just so fun! Daddy lets us when you're out with Aunt Ginny and Aunt Susan."

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she looked over at Harry who had been shaking his head at his daughter. He couldn't believe she threw him under the bus! He abruptly stopped when Hermione looked his way and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's clearly fibbing 'Mione...I would never!"

"Mhm...Liv, does Daddy jump as well?"

Olivia began laughing and nodding her head.

"Traitor," Harry called playfully, pointing at the little snitch. "I see you Livie, I see how it is."

"Oh Daddy, you're so silly. Mummy lets us eat popcorn in the bed and stay up late when you're away."

Hermione gasped and Harry laughed loudly at Hermione's guilty countenance.

"Oh really? Mummy isn't so innocent after all is she."

He could hear Liam snickering behind him and turned to look over his shoulder.

"What else does Mummy let you do while I'm away?"

Liam mimed zipping and locking his lips and Harry chuckled.

Hermione got out of bed before she scooped the girl into her arms and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

She walked around the bed toward the door where Harry and Liam were waiting and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on her way past him.

Harry just smiled and shook his head before bending down to pick Liam up.

* * *

When they walked into the kitchen, Sirius had indeed already begun eating toast and Jack was attempting to crack eggs into a bowl. It looked as if he was fishing out a piece of shell.

Harry put Liam down and the boy ran straight to the table to sit with Sirius. Olivia followed close behind him and climbed into her seat as well.

"Need some help darling?" Hermione asked their eldest.

"No, thank you. I think I've got it, sorry they woke you up, I tried to keep them down here but they snuck off."

"Jack, it isn't your responsibility to keep your brother and sister occupied in the mornings. Mum and I were up anyway, but thank you." Harry said while ruffling his son's messy black hair.

Jack smiled at his Dad before turning back to his task.

Harry smiled back at his son and went to help Hermione with everyone's drinks. Before she could get started pouring, Harry pulled his wife in for a hug. She squeezed him back tightly and smiled up at him.

"We have some pretty awesome kids, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry couldn't agree more and he turned his gaze toward their three kids.

Seven-year-old James Harrison was a carbon copy of his grandfather. His messy jet black hair and hazel eyes along with strong Potter genes, had Sirius swearing he was Prongs reincarnated. Jack was their reckless child, always up for an adventure and never thinking about the consequences before diving in head first. He was loud and quite funny but knew when to reign it in and be serious.

He looked over at Liam sitting with his sister at the table. William Charles had dark wild curls like his mother and Harry's green eyes. Their six-year-old middle child was Hermione made over. Liam was quiet and could be shy at times, he loved to read anything he could get his hands on and was eager to learn. Unlike his mum, Liam loved to fly and was very competitive. He was also fiercely protective of his siblings and never thought twice about defending them.

Harry looked at his youngest and grinned.

Olivia Iris, his little rebel princess. Harry smiled, knowing that she would never fit the prim and proper princess mold. The three-year-old was the spitting image of her mother and full of sass, which Harry knew she got honestly from himself. She was a spitfire, not afraid to stick up for herself or her brothers but she also had the kindest heart. She was almost always wearing a dress but it would inevitably be covered in dirt by the end of the day. She was a handful, to say the least.

"Harry, what time will everyone be coming over?" Hermione asked before stepping back and turning to start pouring juice into cups.

"Around lunchtime, so I'd guess noon."

Hermione nodded and walked to the table to sit a cup of juice in front of Liam, Livie, and Sirius who smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Thank you, Kitten," he said while still looking at the paper.

Two more "thank yous" were called out and Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome! Jack, darling why don't I help you finish those eggs and you can set the table."

Jack nodded to his Mum and handed her the spatula.

"Daddy, is Teddy coming today?" Jack asked, and Harry nodded as he helped him with the plates.

"Yes, he'll be here along with the rest of the family. Everyone is coming over for our end of summer party before Teddy and Vickie go to Hogwarts."

At the mention of Hogwarts, all of the children began chattering away about what they would do when they got there.

The boys attended Hermione's school and Olivia would join them when she was five. Teddy and Victoire had also attended and this September they would both go to Hogwarts, Teddy for his third year and Vickie for her first.

The school had been a huge success and after the first three years, she had to relocate from her small building and build a larger school on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. She had been able to work with Minerva to get the muggleborn children enrolled at age five, giving them six years of basic education before Hogwarts. They received the same classes as a muggle primary as well as magical classes, including magical culture.

Harry was so proud of everything his wife had accomplished, and though she had naysayers at the beginning there were very few who could disagree that her school was benefiting their society.

* * *

As the morning passed by, Jack, Liam, and Livie had helped clean up breakfast and then disappeared out into the backyard with Padfoot.

Hermione kept a close watch out the windows as she prepared sandwiches and made treacle tart for their get together.

"What can I do to help, 'Mione?"

"Hmmm, would you get the large platter down for me? Then you can stack the sandwiches up."

"Sure thing, love," he said after a quick peck to her temple.

He pulled the platter down and brought it over to the counter beside her. They worked together, talking about their plans for the following week.

As they were talking, the floo chimed and a moment later Tonks walked into the living room.

"Wotcher, Potters"

Harry waved from the kitchen and watched as Remus and then Teddy followed Tonks out of the floo.

"Ted, the kids, and Padfoot are out in the back," Harry said to the teen.

Teddy nodded and hurried toward the door.

When he had almost made it, Hermione gasped dramatically.

"Teddy Lupin! No hug? No hello? Are you too cool for me now?"

Teddy smiled sheepishly and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Sorry Mia," he said as he walked over to give her a hug. "Ooo, can I have a sandwich? I'm starving!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, the boy was always hungry these days, and handed him a sandwich before sending him out the door.

"Is he excited about school?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded and walked over to help Hermione. " He hasn't stopped talking about it. He's been packed for a week!"

Harry, having his job taken over by Tonks, walked outside with Remus.

* * *

That afternoon Harry sat on the back patio, Padfoot laying beside him after a long game of chase.

"You know you can go inside and take a nap if you need to old man," Harry said to his godfather.

Padfoot's ears raised up and Harry chuckled.

Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and sat in the chair beside Harry.

"I'm not that old Pup!"

About that time, Hermione came out and handed him and Sirius each a drink before plopping herself in Harry's lap.

"You boys didn't want to go for a swim?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and Sirius looked like he was contemplating doing just that.

A few minutes later, Olivia noticed that Sirius had transformed back into himself and ran over to crawl into his lap. Though Sirius loved all of the children, Olivia was his favorite. She had him wrapped around her little finger and Sirius was completely unashamed to admit it.

"Livie, you didn't want to go swimming?" Harry asked.

"Daddy...I can't. I'm three...I need my armbands and an adult," she replied in a voice that clearly implied that she thought he was an idiot.

Hermione was hiding her face in the crook of his neck and her shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.

"Of course, sweetheart, you're right. Going out there alone would be irresponsible, you should get your armbands and ask Papa to go with you."

Olivia turned her big brown eyes up to look at Sirius' and smiled sweetly. "Papa, can you please go swimming with me?"

Harry watched Sirius smile and pretend to think about it. Olivia batted her eyelashes and poked out her bottom lip "pleaaaase?" She asked.

Sirius laughed and kissed her forehead while Harry shook his head at the scene.

"Of course I will Poppet, let's get those armbands," Sirius said.

Sirius stood up and carried the girl down the path to the shed where the swimming toys were kept.

"Whose children did you say they were again? Because that sass was all you Harry James." Hermione said while laughing.

She kissed him on the cheek before standing up, but before she could get away he pulled her back down for a proper kiss.

When he released her, she was breathless and her cheeks her flushed.

"What was that for?" She asked.

Harry smiled, "just being you."

She smiled and shook her head. When she stood up and turned around, he swatted her backside and she let out a small yelp before walking toward Ginny and Susan.

He sat and watched the three women talking. Hermione had snagged baby Kieran as soon as she could. Seeing his wife sway as she held the three-month-old, warmed his heart. She was a fantastic mum and the image of her once again round with their baby had been playing in his head for the last year and a half.

A squeal and a streak of long blonde hair broke his concentration and he saw Teddy dart past him.

He noticed Remus walking over while shaking his head, "I give it eight years. He'll be proposing marriage the moment she graduates."

"Maybe Tonks and Fleur should start planning the wedding now, get a head start," Harry said, with a smirk.

"Merlin, can you imagine those two planning a wedding," he laughed. "Hermione looks cozy with little Kieran. Any news you want to share?"

Harry smiled, his attention back to his wife.

"Not yet," Harry sighed. "We're hoping this month is the one, I'm trying to keep her from getting discouraged...it's never taken this long before."

"It'll happen when it's supposed to. Wow...four Potter kids, can the world handle it?"

Harry smiled, he would have a house full if it were up to him. Ron and Susan were expecting their third any day now. Their three older children, Ellie, Lottie, and Oliver were excited and hoping for a brother.

Ginny and Ian had three, Callum, Caitlin and Kieran, and had no plans to add any more.

Between the three couples, the Lupins and the other Weasley siblings, there were fourteen children.

"Between all of us, I wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall retired soon."

They both laughed and watched the kids and adults out in the yard.

"Daddy!" Liam said, out of breath from running.

"What is it?"

"Jack wanted me to ask when we could play Quidditch."

"I think we can do that, why don't you go get your brother so I can get the two of you dried off."

Liam ran off toward the lake and Harry stood.

"You going to play Remus?"

Remus shook his head, "no I think I'll keep my feet on the ground tonight."

Harry nodded and walked out to Hermione. He smiled when she looked up at him and then back down at the little boy in her arms with longing in her eyes.

"Here," She said and held the boy out to him.

He took the baby from her arms and held him close, Kieran's blue eyes were wide.

"Hey, there little guy. Look at you, you're a handsome boy aren't you and you get bigger every time I see you."

The baby cooed and smiled up at Harry.

"Oh yes, have you been smiling at your Aunt 'Mione? You've already got her wrapped around your tiny finger to haven't you?"

Hermione laughed at his baby talk and put her arm around his waist.

"Is it Quidditch time?"

"Yes, the boys have been waiting all day and Liam finally came and asked."

He handed the baby back to Ginny when he began to fuss, indicating it was time to eat.

"Want to play chaser?"

Hermione laughed, of course, he knew she still didn't care for flying no matter how many times he tried to change her mind.

"I don't think anyone wants me playing chaser, love."

"Nonsense, you'd be brilliant. I'm going to head over and get the boys their brooms, Livie is with Sirius."

Hermione nodded and he walked out to the shed where the boys were waiting.

* * *

That evening, Harry turned the kitchen lights off and walked up the stairs. The boys were in their beds but still awake and he could hear soft voices coming from Olivia's room.

He stood in the doorway, Olivia was standing on her bed and Hermione was standing in front of her, helping her into her pajamas.

"Mumma, can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Of course, love. Let me go tuck the boys in and I'll be right back."

Olivia crawled under the covers and Hermione smoothed them around her before she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hey," she said with a smile when she saw him waiting for her.

They walked to Jack and Liam's bedroom and tucked them in, kissing them goodnight.

Both boys were exhausted from their long day of swimming, flying and running around.

"G'night Mummy, g'night Daddy," Liam said.

"Good night, love. Good night Jack."

"Night Mummy and Daddy," Jack whispered.

Harry and Hermione walked back into Olivia's room to see that she had fallen asleep as well. Hermione smiled and walked into the room to turn off her lamp while Harry kissed his daughter's forehead.

When they walked into their room, Hermione went into the bathroom to begin her nightly routine. Harry thought it was adorable, she would wash her face, brush her teeth and then moisturize her face, put lotion on her hands and arms and then dress for bed.

He sat on the bed after brushing his own teeth and stripping down to his boxers and waited. She seemed to be taking longer than normal and when he heard her scream he jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Hermione! Are you alright?"

She turned when she heard him enter the room, a wide grin was on her face, tears streamed from her eyes and launched herself into his arms.

She squeezed him tightly and then pulled back as a sob fell from her lips.

"'Mione?" He said worriedly, "what is it, love?"

She reached over to the sink and picked up the stick he hadn't noticed was lying there and Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you?" He asked quietly as if getting too excited would jinx it.

"Yes!" She cried out.

Harry whooped loudly and picked her up to spin her around. Her laughter rang out and he couldn't help but join her.

When he put her down, he cupped her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Tears sprang to his own eyes and Hermione laid her hands over his.

"I was so worried it wasn't meant to be."

"I know, but I'm so happy we never gave up. Another Potter! 'Mione, I love you so much. Thank you," he said while kissing her forehead. She had given him three beautiful children and now she would give him a fourth.

"I love you too, you big sap," she teased before taking a deep breath and smiling up at him. "Take me to bed, Mr. Potter, I believe celebrations are in order."

Harry grinned before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "I think it's only right that I show you my full appreciation, Mrs. Potter."

She cackled and smacked his arse as he hauled her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

Leaning down, he raised her T-shirt, one that had been stolen from his drawer. He bent down and kissed her abdomen, "hello there little one, I'm your Daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

His heart was full and he closed his eyes as he laid his cheek on her tummy. Hermione ran her hands through his hair as he whispered to their tiny baby. Promising him or her a life filled with love, and happiness.

He couldn't wait to tell Jack, Liam, and Livie in the morning, but first, he planned to show his wife just how much he loved her.


End file.
